Unwritten
by Klaine Hummelson
Summary: Kurt feels more and more neglected by his friends and even at home as it feels like his father rather spends time with Finn than him. His friends in school are too busy with their own problems and won't notice him struggling with the bullies or take notice of him in glee club any more. Then he meets a stranger named Blaine and maybe things will change for the better? Klaine Furt :D
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am again with a new story. I have been writing on this on for a few months now and the idea came to me a while ago and I had a lot of help from one of my readers. I can't thank you enough miss jayne76. Your amazing ideas inspired me so much into writing this. **

**As I said before I came up with the story a long time ago and even wrote a summery of the plot ages ago but I have been busy with life and my other stories but now I have time to focus on this story which I will. **

**Summery: Kurt feels more and more neglected by his friends and even at home as it some times feels like his father only wants to spend time with Finn instead. His friends in school are too busy with their own problems and won't notice him struggling with the bullies or take notice of him in glee club any more. Can a certain boy named Blaine Anderson be the friend/person Kurt needs when it seems like the others don't care anymore? **

**Haha bad summery but well. Will contain angst, angry words, violence, swearing, homophobia, some more angst and fluff. **

**The first chapter is up and I have one more pre written. I'm going to try to do longer chapter that I have done in my other fics but we will have to see about that ;) Again english is not my native language but i try my best. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kurt knew this day was going to suck even before he got to school. Maybe he had some freaky sixth sense or maybe his intuition was just stronger than others (other men) But yes this day was a sucky day, starting out with a slushie even before he had gotten into the main corridor. Normally Finn or any other Glee club member would have walked with him but now days they all seemed busy. If it wasn't just normal love it was a love triangle or a hexagon or any other oddly shaped figure. It would be Puck who wanted Rachel, who wanted Finn who had slept with Santana, who longed for Brittany who was dating Artie who still liked Tina who was constantly getting cosy with Mike. It didn't really matter and even if Kurt tried to understand he wouldn't.

As he tried to get the ice cold substance out of his hair he wondered when the last time any of his friends had helped him. He couldn't remember so he figured it had been a while. Must have been around the same time as the bullying increased. Physically and verbally. A first he wouldn't blame his friends for not noticing, after all, he was a great actor and an even better liar. But as the bullying increased and reach new levels he kind of expected his friends to step up and be there for him. It was kind of obvious something was wrong and Kurt had long ago stopped to pretend. But as he would walk into glee rehearsals stained from yet another slushie or stiff from pain after violently being showed into lockers, non of his friends would even look up to meet his eyes. No one would see the limp from a sore knee or notice the hiss of pain if someone bumped into him during a dance routine. It was as if he was truly invisible. And no one missed him.

Before the lunch break he had received another slushie. Or actually two but it was one attack so it only counted as one. Luckily enough he had chosen to wear lots of layers this morning so all he had to do was remove his knitted shirt and throw it into his locker on the way to the canteen.

"Hi Kurt" Mercedes said as he sat down beside her.

"Hi" He said and looked around the table where all of the others sat. Most of them mumbled a hi before getting back to their conversations and Kurt didn't feel like interrupting so he just sat there playing with his food slicing his tomato in small small bits before putting his fork aside. He just wasn't hungry any more and especially not in school. Instead he tried to understand what Mercedes and Tina were talking about which didn't take him more than a few seconds as he knew sectionals was only a few weeks away.

"I swear if Mr Shue gives all the solos to Rachel again I'm gonna cut him" Mercedes said fiercely and chewed on her tenth chicken nugget.

"It's so unfair" Tina said more quietly and Mike put his arms around her.

She smiled at him and the sight made Kurt want to throw up. It wasn't that he didn't like Tina and Mike but them being all over each other all the time made him both sick and jealous.

"I'm gonna tell him today, Tina, that you and I deserve a solo as much as miss perfect Rachel Berry" Mercedes continued and Kurt had to smile at Mercedes angry facial expression. Only Mercedes could pull of that face.

"I mean, I can't even remember last time I had a solo in an important song or even in something else. And neither have you or Santana and even Quinn"

"Me neither" Kurt mumbled.

"Anyway we better be going, Kurt, you coming with me?" Mercedes asked as she stood up and collected her things before grabbing her trail and headed for the exit.

Kurt followed her quietly and wondered if Mercedes or any of his friends had actually heard him at all.

"You okay there, boo?"

Kurt jumped in surprise at Mercedes sudden question. He had been to lost in his won head he hadn't realized Mercedes had talked to him the whole time and that actually were standing in front of his own locker. He shook his head and tried to get back to reality.

"Huh, Sorry, what did you just say?" He asked and met his friends brown eyes.

She just laughed at him.

"Well many things but I guess you shipped away to another universe so..."

"Oh sorr-"

Kurt didn't have time to finish his sentence as some one violently threw him against the hard lockers and he found his face only inches away from the sharp edge. When he turned around the jock was out of sight.

"Oh god, Kurt! Are you okay?" Mercedes asked and took a close look at his face.

Kurt looked down at his hands. His left wrist throbbed a bit from stopping his head from connecting with the lockers but other than that he seemed just fine. It wasn't the worse locker slam he had had so.

"I'm okay, Cedes." He said and opened his locker and took out his things. "It doesn't hurt that bad anyway"

"Good!" Mercedes said and seconds later she had forgotten about the incident and was back on talking about how she deserved a solo on sectionals. Kurt tried to put in that he too wanted a solo but Mercedes didn't stop talking so he never got the chance so he was kind of relieved when they finally went different directions and he got to be on his own. In class he would be left alone and could concentrate on his school work and that didn't seem too bad if the other option was being constantly harassed in the corridors. He only had two more periods and then there would be glee club which was the only thing he looked forward to.

Mr Shue started off Glee by asking Finn for a drum roll and then announced the competition for sectionals. The Warblers from Dalton academy and some choir where old people were singing because they were retaking their high school exams. There was a murmur of voices as everybody started to discus their competitors and it took only a few minutes before Puck had joked about all warblers being gay and probably doing blow jobs on each other during breaks which left everybody laughing except for Kurt who felt slightly sick. Normally he wouldn't care that much but recently it seemed like all Puck and the other guys in glee could think about was the fact that Kurt was gay and they not. It wasn't like he didn't now he was different and they didn't take him seriously without them constantly reminding him.

Someone poked him in the arm and he snapped away from his day dreaming. Mercedes smirked at him wit a wide smile.

"Drifted of there, white boy?. Hey what do you think about the competition? Sounds like we have it in a wrap?"

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled and looked out in the room. Everybody was still talking and Kurt could here Rachel trying to get her voice heard over the others. Santana ave her a death stare but Rachel didn't even see it and Finn just looked at Rachel like she was god or something which made Kurt feeling even more sick.

"Sorry, I just have to go and throw up" Kurt mumbled and rolled his eyes as Finn started to kiss Rachel on the cheek and neck.

"I know what you mean there" Mercedes whispered with a smile on her lips.

Luckily Mr Shue interrupted before they could eat each other up, by starting to write something on the white board and everyone got quiet and tried to read the sentence that the teacher had written.

"I know you want to think about sectionals right now but that is weeks away. You might be thinking about what you want to do this weekend or next summer or even about collage and your future. But this week I want you to think about how you feel right now. Pick a song that best describes your feelings and emotions right now"

There was a mumble of voices after that. Some happy (Rachel) and some not that satisfied (Santana).

The rest of the lesson was spent at briefly discussing how they where going to perform. Kurt just sat and listened since he didn't feel like discussing something he knew was going to end up the same way it always did. With Rachel and Finn doing a duet, a "group routine" where Rachel would sing the most anyway and then maybe another solo for miss Berry herself. Otherwise she probably would threaten to quit Glee and Finn would be there in an instant talking to her about how amazing she was and that she was such a star that "shined" so brightly.

Kurt decided to think about what song he should sing tomorrow instead. He could go the easy way and just sing a happy song that would please everybody else. Or he could tell them how he really felt. Like they would care or notice anyway. Even if he literately wrote the song himself and each word described how he felt left alone and tired of being bullied and not seen he doubted that anyone would get it. And if they did they would ask a couple of question and the next time he smiled they would think he was fixed and go back to their own problems.

By the time Mr Shue called it the day Kurt had decided on a song and smiled to himself as it would be perfect. Not obvious but a statement and a description of his feelings with out saying it literately. Perfect. As they all walked out of the choir room to get their things to head home

The ride home was quiet as Kurt drove the navigator with Finn beside him in the passenger seat. Finn kept looking out of the side window and Kurt just focused on the road with his hands silently tapping the steering wheel. He thought briefly about the assignment and decided to practice as soon as he could after dinner and homework which had to come first if you happened to be the son of Burt Hummel who always talked about the importance of good grades.

"So did you think of a song for tomorrow" Kurt said as he pulled up on their driveway and cut off the engine.

"Yeah" Finn mumbled "Think I'm gonna practice it tonight though. Maybe let Rachel give her opinion too"

Kurt couldn't help himself when he sighed loudly and stepped out of the car and swung his bag over his shoulders. Finn was already at the door unlocking it and the two of them stepped into the empty house. Kurt headed for the kitchen to fetch something to drink and Finn walked up the stairs and a couple of minutes later Kurt can here the shootings from Call of duty and Finn talking to someone over the headset. All Finn ever did was spending hours playing online and Kurt didn't really understand the pleasure of killing each other off trying to get a kill streak. Finn used to tell Kurt about that every day when they where in the car but Kurt had long ago stopped listening and turned to use yes and uh-huh:s when ever he felt it was suiting and Finn didn't seem to notice the difference.

He poured himself another glass of water and sat down at the table and took out his massive pile with homework. He silently cursed at himself for choosing advanced maths since he didn't really liked maths at all. But he really wanted to please his dad and a good maths degree was something he might need in the future.

By the time he was finished his head throbbed and his stomach rumbled and Kurt realized he had only eaten half a tomato for lunch. He could still here the shooting from upstairs so he decided to start dinner without his step brother.

* * *

**So first chapter. Should I continue? Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is of course welcomed as long as it is constructive ) both plotwise or concerning grammatical mistakes and spelling. I know I tend to sometimes spell wrong when I type in a haste and I don't always see the mistakes until later. Well tell me what you think and let me know if it is worth continuing! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY! You are truly amazing! I never expected a respons as good as this one. Over 30 alerts already? Aaah! I'm so so happy right now. You are fantastic. And thanks for all the reviews and thanks to those that have favorited too! Lots of love to you. I hope I can give you something in return in form of a good chapter ad here it comes! As usual it would mean the word to me if you gave me some response! XX **

The next day Kurt couldn't help himself but being excited about today's glee. He had chosen "pretend to be you're alone" by Keane. It had been one of his mothers favourites and he was really happy with his choice. Of course he understood that Finn's and Rachel's songs were going to get the most attention but he was really happy with his song selection and if he sang it perfectly maybe Mr Schue would consider having him singing at sectionals.

He dressed himself in front of his full length mirror choosing a pair of red pants and a black and white shirt button down shirt. He smiled satisfied into the mirror and turned to his hair in stead.

He had practices on his song a few times the night before. After dinner since it was Finn's time to do the dishes. By the time he heard Fin come upstairs he was happy with what he had and decided to continue with his school work which still took up all of his spare time this term since he had chosen to step it all up a level to make his dad proud and to make sure he could get in to all those great programs at collage he wanted to apply for in a years time.

Finn drove them to school this day and neither of them said much. There had been a long time since they really talked or spent time together and Kurt figured it probably had to do with Finn being so busy with Rachel and the fact that things had settled in their house, Finn didn't feel forced to spend that much time with him any more. He probably thought Kurt still had a crush on him even if Kurt had told him several times that he had been over Finn for a long time. As soon as they arrived Finn disappeared to meat with some of his friends barely even saying goodbye as he left Kurt in the parking lot.

The day went by with only a few locker slams and a shoulder pump from Karofsky and the words thrown at him weren't something he hadn't heard before so he tried to ignore them and just focus on glee club instead.

At lunch Rachel kept bragging about her solo and how perfect it was for her and that she was sure Mr Shue was going to use it for sectionals. Santana and Mercedes looked like they were going strangle her but neither of them said anything. Kurt kept his head down and silently picked at his salad taking a few bites of it and drank his water. No one said anything to him as they were all busy with their own problems they didn't even notice how he got up from his seat and left the canteen and emptied half of the salad into the trash can. He hurried towards the toilet and with his head looking down on the floor to avoid getting stared at he didn't notice how he almost ran in to someone. A second later though he felt him self getting pushed against the wall and Karofsky's face were only a few inches away from Kurt's own.

"Keep out of my way fairy" He smirked and Kurt swallowed hard to make his voice steady before speaking up to his bully.

"Let go" He said and tried to move his head to see if there was anybody else there but the corridor was empty.

Karfosky laughed a humorless laugh and pushed Kurt harder against the locker and Kurt winced in pain.

"No one's here to help you, you know. Now stay out of my way. Wouldn't want to get fairy dust all over me" He whispered, his breathe in Kurt's ear warm and damp.

"No we wouldn't want that to happen" Kurt said and tried to keep his voice down even though his heart was pounding in his chest. "I've heard it's very dangerous and highly contagious. You might catch the gay..."

"SHUT UP!" Karofsky shouted and let go of Kurt so abruptly Kurt's knees buckles and he falls to the ground in shock.

There was a loud bang as Karafosky showed his giant fist into the locker door above Kurt. Kurt jumped in fear and his ears were ringing and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something more to happen. When he opened his eyes again Karofsky was on his way to leave and he watched the big jock round the corner of the corridor before painfully standing up again. His back throbbed from where the sharp edges of the lock had cut into his skin and when he run a hand under his shirt he could feel something sticky and wet under his fingers. He wasn't surprised to see them come back slighty bloody. His back didn't bleed enough to need any medical attention but he hoped he could get it out of his shirt since it was on of his favourites. He would have to wash it a soon as he came home that night

Lunch break was over in only a few minutes and by that time the corridor would me full of students so Kurt hurried to his locker to pick up a few books before heading to his next lesson before the corridor got too crowded.

Lessons went on and nothing eventful happened apart from him being handed even more homework which was due on Monday. Kurt cursed in his head realizing he would have to spend some of his weekend with his nose in his books instead of going to the mall that he originally planed on. Then he remembered about the play him and his dad was going to next Saturday evening. It was something his mother had introduced when Kurt was four and since then they had done it annually until his mother passed. After that it had been only Kurt and his dad but it didn't matter. They both liked it a lot and it was an important tradition for the two of them. This year they where going to see Hair which Kurt was really excited about and he hoped his dad was too. Kurt had already got the tickets and were currently on his inspiration board in his room and looking at them every night made it somewhat easier to fall asleep.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice when Mercedes and Artie stopped next to him until Mercedes spoked.

"Hi white boy"

"Oh hi Mercedes and hi Artie" He said and turned around to face his friends. They had history together he knew so that was probably why they were together now.

"How was French?" Mercedes asked curiously knowing how hard it was and how much home work Kurt had in the subject.

"Oh you know the same" Kurt sighed and closed his locker. "You two ready for Glee?" He asked and turned to Artie as the other boy shrugged and began wheeling himself down the corridor. The three of them was first to arrive and not even Mr Shue was to be seen yet. Kurt sat down on his seat in the far right corner and Mercedes took a seat beside Artie.

About five minutes later the rest of the glee kids arrived. Santana and Brittany close together with Puck and Quinn not far behind them. Mike and Tina came in hand in hand as usual and Mike kissed Tina on her cheek when they sat down in middle row of chairs. She smiled happily at her boyfriend and Kurt felt a sting of envy in his gut. Not that he didn't want Tina to be happy. She was one of the nicest persons ever but her having someone like Mike that loved her so much made Kurt longing for someone to hold his hand, to kiss him. Not that that would happen any time soon since nobody in this school had come out yet and even if someone eventually did they probably wouldn't like him anyway.

Sam came in next and only a couple of minutes later Finn and Rachel came in and of course Rachel had to be literally glued to Finns side. Kurt rolled his eyes but no one noticed as Mr Shue came in at the same time and everyone began debating on who wanted to go first.

"Mr Shue" Rachel said and raised her hand and waved with it to get everybody's attention.

"Yes Rachel" Mr Shue said.

"Even though I could volunteer on going first it might be for the better if someone else goes first. I mean I don't want everybody to feel like it is a competition or anything but..."

Oh god here we go again, Kurt thought and buried his face and his hands. She had to be kidding.

"Oh Shut up Rachel" Mercedes snarled. "You're no better than anybody else. I'll go first Mr Shue" She continued and stood up from her seat and went over to Brian and handed him a sheet of music and he nodded.

Two minutes later her voice ebbed out and she smiled happily as everybody cheered and clapped there hands. Kurt smiled happily when Mercedes eyes caught his. "You killed it" He mouthed and she laughed happily and went to sit on her seat again.

For the rest of the performances Kurt didn't pay much attention. He was too nervous about his own performance that he didn't really listen as Santana sang "Someone like you" obviously to Brittany and Artie sang "she will be loved" obviously to Brittany too or when Finn sang "Just the way you are" to Rachel causing her to tear up and repeatedly telling him how amazing he was. God it was like valentine's day all over again.

Now it was only Kurt and Rachel left and before Kurt had any chance to move Rachel was already on the floor and the music starting to play. Kurt felt his hands starting to sweat and his heart was racing in his chest. He closed his eyes to try to calm himself down. Usually he liked to perform but today he just felt extra nervous for some reason and going last surely didn't help at all. As Rachel finished off her song, from a musical Kurt surprisingly couldn't remember, everyone clapped their hands at the end and Rachel's face lit up in huge grin.

"Well done everybody. That's it for today..." Mr Shue said looking over to the watch hanging on the wall above the door.

Kurt felt his jaw drop. Then it felt like someone had just slushied him with 50 slushies at didn't he get to sing? Mr Shue couldn't have forgotten? because even Mike had sung and Kurt could remember everybody else sing. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the mistake but everyone was just gathering their things and Kurt felt tears burn in his eyes. Both from the hurt and humiliation. He couldn't even bring himself to say something. His hands shook as he put down his pappers in his bag again and he blinked angrily to get rid of the stupid tears in his eyes.

"Are you coming?" Someone said and when Kurt looked up he could see Mr Shue stand by the door ready to turn of the light and lock the door behind them,

Kurt thought about confronting Mr Shue but the tears was still threatening to spill and he didn't want to cry in front of his teacher like that. Instead he just nodded and through his back onto his shoulder and almost ran out of the room and to his locker. He slammed it open and and started with still shaky hands to collect the books he needed and angrily shove them into his opened bag, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Great just what he needed.

"What?" He snapped with out turning around.

"DUDE!" Finn said, apparently hurt by Kurt's angry voice. "I was just going to say I'm going home with Puck so. But sorry for bothering you. Won't do that again any time soon"

With that he could hear Finn turn around and leave and he was left alone in the corridor. He closed his locker and slipped to the floor with his back to the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them with his arms. Now there was no chance he could keep the tears from spilling from his eyes and he sobbed quietly with a hand over his mouth to keep any unwanted sobbing noise to escape.

He couldn't believe it. Was he truly that invisible to everyone?

* * *

**Please please let me know what you think! :D You did so amazing last time. If you do I promise another update before Christmas Or most likely on Christmas morning :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. And Merry merry Christmas to all of you and thank you for your incredible respons. I'm so grateful. Thanks to all of you who have alerted, reviewed or favorited it means the world to me. Here is a small Christmas gift to you from me. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A couple of days went by without much changing. At first Kurt had hopped that Mr Shue would remember Kurt the next rehearsal but that didn't happen. Non of his friends had remembered either and Kurt kept silent too embarrassed to bring it up again. It was clear they had more important things to care about than him so he wouldn't bother them. Even if it meant him being completely alone. The bullying went on like normal and Kurt had all sorts of bruises on his back and arms from being pushed and shoved in to lockers whenever he passed one of the football players. He tried to not let it bother him too much but it was hard when you ached every time you moved or when you had to constantly watch out for slushies.

He hadn't been able to eat lunch properly for days now because he was contently feeling nauseous when ever he entered the canteen. No matter how hungry he was before. He usually sat their playing with his food and cutting smaller and smaller pieces and taking small sips of water. The others talked loudly about all kinds of stuff and he only listen briefly and didn't participate much at all in the conversations.

"What's on you mind, kiddo?"

Kurt looked up from his seat at the dinner table and smiled at his dad. Burt was staring at him with a deep frown on his forehead.

"Um, nothing" Kurt said reassuringly. "I'm a bit tired I guess"

Parts of him wanted to tell his father everything that was going on but parts of him were just too proud. He had always been raised to be strong and just until recently he had been doing just fine. Besides his father didn't need any added stress to his heart and Kurt was deadly terrified that his father would get another heart attack if he go all worked up for something like this. It wasn't worth the risk.

"So how's school?" Burt asked ad turned to both Finn and Kurt.

Finn chewed frantically before answering and Kurt took another bite of his potato.

"It's all good. We have this new guy on the football team who is really good so I think we have a fair chance of winning this year" Finn smiled and Burt's eyes immediately filled with interest and pride.

"Really. I heard the new coach is really good too" Burt said and smiled. "I'm sure you will win. And me and your mom will be there to watch you. And Kurt too I guess. If he can drag himself from the mall"

It was meant as a joke and Kurt knew his father meant no harm and normally it would be funny but it felt like it was always Finn that made his father interested and engaged. Kurt smiled as everybody else laughed at the joke.

"You remember "hair" on Saturday right dad?" Kurt asked and met his fathers eyes.

His father smiled warmly at him.

"Of course I remember" He said "Wouldn't wanna miss it for the end of the world"

Kurt smiled again.

"Me neither." He answered.

"Good" His father reached out and put one of his hands on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt had to bit his lip to not flinch as a wave of pain shot through his body. He knew he had a huge bruise on that particular shoulder since the jocks seamed to favourite the right row of lockers to shove him into which had lead to Kurt's shoulder being blue and slightly swollen and it hurt like crazy when ever he moved his it. Luckily his father didn't notice him tense up and went back to talking to Finn and Carole instead. Kurt felt relieved. It was hard to keep his face straight when ever someone bumped into him or he moved to fast but he knew he had to . He didn't want to worry his dad and his friends any more than necessary. He rubbed his shoulder carefully to try to ease the pain. Maybe he should try some voltareen or something? It had helped when he had hurt his knee during cheerios practice so maybe it was worth a shot?

Kurt settled down again and kept eating the stew in silence as he briefly listened at Finn's and his dad's footballs conversations that occasionally was interrupted by laughter when Finn told Burt something funny. Kurt excused himself from the table five minutes later and went to his room to do some work on an essay and to watch some "House". Luckily he had managed to manipulate his dad into buying him a TV so that he could watch everything in his room since the TV in the living room was always occupied with either football or baseball or sometimes a bad movie that his father and Carole used to watch on date nights. Immediately after dinner Finn had gone over to Mikes house for a COD night with the guys so the house was all quiet apart from the mumbling from the TV downstairs.

He wrote on his essay for half an hour but then he couldn't concentrate any more. He really wanted to talk to someone about the past days. Normally he wouldn't even hesitate to call Mercedes for an hour long chat but today he sat with his phone in his hand for several minutes before dialling the number he knew by heart.

Th fact that Mercedes hadn't even noticed how he had been let out in Glee, had hurt a lot. And she was always busy with her own things at school. They didn't even share any lessons any more since he had decided to take more advanced classes this year. Of course they would still catch up between classes but more often it involved Mercedes talking about her family or something she wanted to buy when she got her allowance. Kurt loved Mercedes with his whole heart.. Of course he did but lately even she had gotten a bit too pre-occupied to acknowledge him when ever he got shoved into a locker or when he had changed clothes twice before lunch. He knew she had a crush on Sam and thought about him a lot in school but was it too much to ask for that she would ask him how he was or if he had a crush?

It took Mercedes about five signals to answer.

"Hi Boo!" She said sounding a bit tired and stressed.

Kurt chewed on the bottom of his lip.

"Hi Cedes. Everything okay? You seem tired!" He said with a concerned voice.

Mercedes laughed causing a smile to lit on Kurt's face. How he loved Mercedes laughs.

"Yeah I'm actually baby sitting by brothers and they won't go to sleep. Wait. Hold on Kurt- No Elijah don't. Go back to your room I'll be up in a sec. And tell your brother to stop messing around. Hi Kurt. Sorry"

Kurt smiled again, remembering how energetic Mercedes' brothers could be. Esspecially during night time when they where suppose to sleep. He had helped her enough times to know it usually took at least two hours from when they brushed their teeth until they where asleep in their own beds.

"It's fine. You should have asked me to help you though" He said

Before Mercedes had a chance to answer there was a loud bang followed by a deep sigh.

"Oh god! Kurt I really need to go. They must have broken something. 'll call you later. Bye!"

With that she hung up and Kurt tossed his phone on his bad with a disappointed sigh. He really wanted t talk to his friend. Now he could only hope she would call him back. He sat down on his bed and looked around in his newly redecorated room. It was not as big as the basement but he liked it anyway. It was way better than having to share with Finn and didn't take him over an hour to tidy. Casting a look at the alarm clock told him it was still twenty minutes until House started so he decided to head down stairs to get something to drink or maybe some snacks.

As he made his way down the stairs he could here his father talk softly to Carole and as he walked closer he could here them talking about him. He stopped at the end of the stairs and listen quietly not wanting his father to know he could hear them.

"I'm. I can't get through to him, Carole, ant it's so frustrating. He's my son and I want to understand him."

His fathers voice was full of concern but it also sounded tired. Maybe his father really was tired of them being so different? Kurt swallowed.

"I know Burt but I assure you that you are the perfect father for him..."

There was a pause before Burt continued.

"It's just. I don't know what to say to him sometimes. I don't know what to to when I want to spend time with him and. We don't have anything in common."

Kurt swallowed. It wasn't entirely true but the list of things they both enjoyed was not long. His father sighed deeply.

"Sometimes it's just easier with Finn. Even if I haven't known him for that long. I can always talk football or baseball or take him to a game or watch a game at home. We have more in common I guess. With Kurt it's more complicated. He doesn't like sports and he doesn't really like cars he just works in the shop to get some money and to spend some time with me. But I know he rather be somewhere else"

His father's voice died out and Kurt decided he had heard enough and tipy toed up to his room again with out getting his snacks. He felt sad again. He sat down on the bed and hugged his knees with his arms. He knew his father loved him more than anything else in the world but he couldn't help but getting jealous when his father talked about how much Finn meant to him and how proud he was when Finn scored at football or how fun it was to finally have someone who was actually interested in football instead of Kurt who pretended to watch the game while reading vogue instead. Finn had even started to work in the garage almost every weekend which made Kurt feeling even more let out. He liked going there to help his father and even if it was mostly to make some extra money to be able to go shopping it was something he had done since he was little and something he and his dad used to do together. Now it seamed like Finn had taken Kurt's place in the garage too. Just like he had taken Kurt's place in the sofa during game nights.

His phone beeped and he reached for it.

**From: Cedes**

**Sorry can't call you tonight.**

**We'll have to talk tomorrow.**

**Love you. Xoxo. **

Angry tears welled up in his eyes but he wiped them away. He wouldn't cry over something this pathetic. He was a Hummel after all.

* * *

**So it is a bit short but I hope you like it anyway. Boring chapter I know and not much happened but there will be more action later on I promise. And I also promise you BLAINE! He will arrive soon! Please give a little Christmas pressy and let me know what think. Would mean a lot to me and it makes me wanna update more often. Lots of love to all of you and have the happiest of Christmas'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you all had a great christmas (If you are celebrating Christmas) otherwise I hope you had a great couple of days! :D WOW. I'm still so overwhelmed by the respons to this story and I don't understand how I deserve you amazing readers. I'm honored so thank you thank you thank you all of you who reads, subscribes hitting the review button and leave me with the biggest smile on my face when I get another notification :D Lots of love. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt chewed on his toast and drunk his coffee while reading the latest number of "Vogue homme" Finn stumbled around the kitchen, lifting all sorts of things and opened every drawer there was. It was obvious he was looking for something. Kurt lifted his head from the magazine.

"You need any help?" He asked, looking curiously as Finn opened the fridge and his head disappeared into it. "What in Gaga's name are you looking for anyway?"

"Um...my phone. Have you seen it?" Finn's voice sounded muffled from inside the fridge and Kurt shook his head in amusement and slightly irritation.

"It's in the bathroom. By the toilet paper" He said and Finn's head immediately popped out from inside fridge with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah that's right. I talked to Puck in there." He said.

Kurt gave Finn a disgusted look and just shook his head again.

"That's really really disgusting, Finn" He said and raised from his seat and went over to the dish washer to but in his dishes.

Finn didn't answer him as he was already running upstairs to find his beloved phone.

Ten minutes later they was on their way to school with Kurt behind the wheel of the navigator and Finn beside him talking loudly on his phone with Rachel. Kurt pulled up in the parking lot and Finn got out of the car still on the phone. To busy to even notice how Kurt was violently psuhed when the two of them past the jocks that were standing at the stairs that led up to the main entrance. Kurt managed to keep his balance but the jocks and the people standing nearby still laughed. Kurt swallowed but kept his head high as he collected himself and walked inside.

"Not running away from us faggot are you?" Someone shouted but the the door closed behind him and he couldn't hear them anymore.

He began looking for his friends but he couldn't see any of them. Even Finn was gone. Knowing he had all his books with him Kurt headed straight to the bathroom to make sure his hair was in perfect order before first period. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror brought him to the realization hat he looked more tired than ever before. After what he had heard his dad say to Carole the night before he had not being able to fall asleep until it was three in the morning. He yawned thinking he would have to buy a coffee after the first lesson.

He didn't see non of his friends until lunch break but when he turned up with his trail, Artie, Tina, Mike and Sam was already sitting at their normal table. He was happy to see that neither Finn nor Rachel had showed up yet and he hoped he would mange to finish before they came. He wasn't in the mood to see them all over each other and he couldn't stand Rachel bragging about her voice or star power.

"I wonder what we will do for Glee club today" Artie said. "I guess Mr Shue wants to start with our set list for sectionals"

Tina nodded.

"Yeah. I really hope he considers someone else for a solo then Rachel." She said.

"You would be really good, Love" Mike said and hugged her arm. "I loved that solo of your the other day"

Kurt felt his stomach rumble. He didn't want to be reminded of that day. He already felt humiliated enough. He looked down on his plate and played with the small amount of fries he had put on his plate. He fet tears burn in his eyes but he kept his eyes down and kept blinking until they where all gone.

"I would really love to get a solo" Artie mumbled with a dreamy voice. "I totally deserve it. I only wished Mr Shue would consider me at least once"

"Yeah" Kurt mumbled putting his fork away, His food was still untouched but he wasn't hungry. It was strange he thought. How he was never hungry any more.

"You okay?" Sam asked keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"Um. Yeah. Just fine" Kurt lied."I gotta go"

He took his tray and hurried from the table ignoring his friend's confused looks. He had barely even gotten out of the cafeteria before he felt a tight grip on his arm and someone dragged him into the nearast locker room. Then he was forced op against the wall and the face of Azimio was only inches away. Behind him Kurt could see Karofsky and an other guy standing. Kurt didn't know his name. He winced as the grip on his arm hardend. It was definitely gonna leave a deep bruise.

"He thought we should teach you a lesson" Azimio snarled and ripped Kurt's bag of him and throw it to Karofsky who caught it with a laugh.

"Please don't" Kurt whispered feeling fear consume his body,

"Shut up!" Azimio yelled into his face and then he grabbed hold of Kurt's blue mocha jacket he wore over his t-shirt. Kurt knew by now what was about to happened and just let Azimio take it with out a fight. If he fought he figured back he would only end up with more bruises and it was already hard to keep those he had from his dad.

"Just take them and please let me go" He pleaded and tried to get passed Azimio only to end getting pushed pack into the wall even harder.

"Oh" Karofsky laughed "Did you really think we would let you go so easy fag?" All three of them laughed loudly.

Kurt couldn't speak, his mouth suddenly very dry. He closed his eyes.

"Rick. Put his things in shower. Make sure the water is really cold" Karafosky ordered and the boy, Rick, smirked and did as he was told.

"Meanwhile. Me and Azimio here, are gonna teach you a lesson. It should remind you of how sick you are. Sick and disgusting"

The next second he shoved Kurt over the room and Kurt tripped over one of the benches and fell to the floor painfully. The two other boys kept laughing as they walked over to him and started to kick him. Kurt tried to curl up into a ball to protect his ribs but Azimios boot was a lot faster.

"STOP..." Pain ripped through his side.

"...BEING..." Another kick and Kurt whimpered in pain.

"...SO..." This time when the large foot connected with Kurt's already tender side there was a sickening crack inside him and he was suddenly dizzy with pain. He closed his eyes shut tightly.

"...FAGGY" The last kick was placed on his back instead.

As the beating came to a stop, Kurt managed to wrap both of his hands around his stomach and he finally curled up into a ball. Tears streamed down his face.

"Okay that's it for this time, boys"

Someone leaned over him and Kurt could feel wet, stinky breath on his face.

"This should tell you to be less gay from now on" Karofsky whispered with cold, mean voice Kkurt had never heard before.

Finally Kurt could feel his shoes being ripped off but he was in too much pain to care.

Through his dizziness he could hear the door opened and then close. He lay still on the ground for a couple of minutes before painfully trying to get up but as soon as he moved, pain seared through his side and he could barely even breathe normally without feeling dizzy. After a few tries he finally managed to sit up with his back supported by the wall behind him and his legs sprawled out in front of him. The tears streamed down his face in both with pain and fear. Why did this have to happen to him? Why didn't anyone step up for him? He knew he was probably late for his next class but he couldn't even care if he got detention. There was no way he was going to be able to move any time soon. Not until the pain in his side had ebbed out any way.

Something felt wrong inside him. Like he was broken or something. He knew bruised ribs hurt like a bitch so that was probably it. He would be sore for a while but then he would be fine. After a couple of minutes he managed to stand up and doubled over with pain he made his way to the shower room where is things was still in the shower. He looked at his destroyed leather bag and jacket. Once again he fell to the ground and the tears once again fell down his face and he sobbed violently.

How he didn't collapse in pain during the rest of the day, Kurt had no idea but here he sat watching as his so called friends talked and laughed as they came in to the choir room all together. No one even noticed his wet shoes or destroyed bag. They only nodded shortly at him and went to their seats and going back to their conversations.

Kurt felt like crying again. He wanted so badly for someone to _see _him. The pain made him wanting to cry with every breath and as soon as he moved he felt dizzy and nauseous. Didn't anybody see that? Kurt's hope turned up again when Mr Shue arrived but died almost instantly when he didn't even give Kurt a look. Kurt bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he watch Mr Shue starting the lesson and everybody else heatedly discussing who would sing what song on sectionals. Kurt couldn't even care about that as his whole focus was on his breathing and to take small shallow breaths that didn't hurt.. He just listened as Finn and Rachel was given to sing a a duet and when it was decided that instead of a solo for Rachel the girls would perform their mash up of. As their final number they would do don't stop me now with solo parts for Puck, Sam, Santana and Rachel.

Kurt had never been so relieved before when Mr Shue called it the day and he finally could get home. He painfully made his way to the car and drove home. Finn was at Rachel's again as he had been all nights this week. When finally had gotten home he went straight to his bathroom, happy he as alone. He had to se what damage had been done to his ribs. It probably was just a few bruises but it hurt so much and he thought he had felt something crack. They way it hurt with every breath, scarred him a lot but it was probably just him being weak. His face was deadly pale in the mirror and his forehead beaded with sweat. His hands shakily tried to remove his t-shirt but he only managed halfway before the pain became to much and he cried out. Tears immediately formed in his eyes again and he let go of the shirt. He would have to cut it open, he realized as he there would be no way of removing it if he couldn't even lift his arms.

It took him almost ten minutes to get it of and when he did he almost regret doing so. His entire right side was marbled with black blue bruises that covered most of his ribs. He whimpered in pain. It couldn't be too bad? Could it? A wave of dizziness spread through his head and he grabbed the sink firmly when the room begun to spin dangerously. When the dizziness past he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his bottle of pain killers. He doubted they would help since they were for headaches but it was all he had so he popped out three of them and swallowed them dry before stumbling to his room and collapsing on the bed. He was absolutely exhausted so he curled up under his blanket with arms wrapped around his side and knees dragged to his chest, waiting for sleep to take the pain way. It didn't.

* * *

**How did you like it? Should I slushy Finn in the next chapter? Please let me know. Reviews make me smile and smiling makes me happy and when I'm happy I write full of inspiration... just saying ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Hope you are all well! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I'm so happy you like this story and it really keeps me motivated! For those who wonder where Mr Blaine Anderson is, well so do I. But I can promise you he will show up in the next chapter :D I know you have been waiting for him but yeah next chapter he will show up and then he will play a major role in the story! I'm not too happy with this chapter. It feels a bit wierd to be honest but there was alot of things I needed to get in. And I also got a wonderful idea from one of my reviewers that I had to use. I hope you're not disappointed :D much love xx**

* * *

Kurt painfully made his way into the choir room and thankfully he was the first one to arrive. He sat down on on of the chairs not even bothering to climb up to his normal chair. He closed his eyes and doubled over from the pain from the simple movement of sitting down. He was beyond tired and his face was even paler than before with dark circles under his eyes. He had covered them with some concealer but that didn't make him feel any better at all. His mind was slightly fussy as he had taken at least the double doze of painkillers that was appropriate and even now the pain in his side stabbed him with every step, every move and every breath he took. He knew it could be dangerous and the way it left his mind fuzzy and dizzy was a little bit worrying. He could barely concentrate during classes and the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on his body. The only thought that kept him from not falling asleep was that it was Friday today and he would have the weekend to just relax and hopefully feel a lot better on Monday. At first he had thought about telling his father what had happened because he had hurt so much and he was just so tired of all this. The bullying. The lack of attention. But when his father had come home and it was time for dinner Finn had suddenly decided to bring Rachel over and the whole evening had been spent with Rachel at the centre of attention and with Kurt picking at his food not. No one had even looked at him or even asked if he was okay. Instead they had all bee excited over Sectionals and Finn's and Rachel's duet. Now what it had been a few days Kurt didn't see the point in crawling to Burt or any of his friends with his problems. Besides, Karofsky seamed to have taken a pause in his torment towards Kurt because all he had gotten since they had beat him up in the locker was a few slushies and insults.

The room begun to fill with noise as the other walked in so Kurt raised into a straight position and opened his eyes. His friends took their seats in silence much like the other day when they would barely hi to him. He flinched when Puck bumped in to his chair on his way to sit beside Santana on the top row and Kurt's eyes immediately filled with stupid tears. He closed his eyes again and wrapped his hands around his waist and breathed slowly through his mouth until the worst pain had ebbed out. When he opened his eyes he was met with Sam's face only a few inches way from his own.

"You okay, Kurt?" He asked worriedly and put a light hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You look tired"

Kurt felt a lump in his throat. He wasn't ready for someone to suddenly care. He looked away and stared out in nowhere.

"I'm fine, Sam" He answered, his voice unsteady.

"Really? Because you have been really quiet lately and you look kid of pale" Sam argued.

"I..."

Suddenly he wanted to tell Sam everything. Sam's eyes didn't trail away and his hand stayed on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it friendly. It felt good.

"I..." Kurt started quietly.

"OH MY GOD! FINN!"

Everybody looked up at Rachel's scream and there stood Finn completely drenched in a rainbow mixture of slushie. His body was shaking with cold but his eyes were furious.

"It's so cold" He moaned loudly and both Puck and Rachel hurried to his aid.

"Poor you" Rachel whispered and stroked his cheek gently.

"Dude not cool at all"

"Why won't they leave us alone?"

"I'm gonna kill them for this"

"I got slushied like that two weeks ago. Man it was bad. Swear I got a cold or something"

Everybody was suddenly surrounding Finn talking loudly, while Rachel hugged her boyfriends arm tightly. Kurt just watched them in silence. It felt like his heart was shattered. All it took for Finn was a tripple slushie for everyone to come running at his aid but for Kurt nobody would even care if he showed up in Glee club with a destroyed bag and wet shoes. The last time Kurt had been slushied with something like that he had ended up washing it out himself in the bathroom just because his friends hadn't been around at the time and even after non of them had commented on his messed up hair or his sudden change of clothes.

"Okay guys. Time for seriou-" Mr Shue started as he walked in through the side door. He stopped in his track at the sight of Finn. "Oh god, Finn, What happened?"

"He got slushied!"

"We have to tell the principal!"

"They can't keep this up"

Everybody was talking again and it was like everybody wanted to tell their story to Mr Shue, convincing him that they had had it worst.

"Okay relax everybody" Mr Shue said in a calm manner and everybody went quiet.

"First of all. Rachel, Sam and Puck. You three help Finn get clean and find some new clothes. Maybe you should take him to the school nurse"

Of course Finn would have to go to the school nurse, Kurt thought.

"I'll be fine" Finn mumbled "I just need a change of clothes and get this ice off me"

Everyone smiled at him pitifully and Rachel took his arm gently and guided him towards the door. Puck and Sam followed them in silence.

They all came back about them minutes later with Finn dressed in a old hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. He didn't look as miserable any more but his eyes was still furious and he gave Kurt an angry stare as if all this was Kurt's fault. Rachel took Finn's hand and guided him to a seat and then snuggled up against his arm and hugged it tightly.

"Okay everybody" Mr Shue said. "We need to focus on Sectionals right now but tomorrow we can go to Figgins again. Okay Finn?"

Finn nodded and Rachel smiled brightly at him.

"So we all decided on doing "Kids" as a duet for Finn and Rachel and I think it can be really good. I have thought about a choreography that will look great and I think we should get started right away. Everybody to their feet"

Five minutes later Kurt felt like he was going to pass out from the pain in his side. Mr Shue's choreography was one of the toughest he had ever done and normally Kurt was a pretty confident dancer but today he couldn't keep up with even the easiest dance moves and it was a lot of spins and jumps and every time he moved it felt almost as bad as when Azimio first had kicked him. Dizzily he tried his best to follow Mr Shue who stood in the front and he gritted his teeth hard to mask away his pain. When he suddenly stumbled and bumped in to Rachel Mr Shue abruptly stopped the music and everybody stared angrily at him.

"Kurt this is the third time you mess up" Mr Shue said tiredly. "You need to focus harder. It's not that hard and normally this is not hard for you. Why aren't you focusing?"

Kurt looked down and felt tears burn in his eyes. However he wasn't gonna let them spill. He stubbornly blinked them away and looked up again to meet his teachers eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired. That's all"

Mr Shue nodded and smiled at him.

"That's understandable. Just try your best and then practice at home"

Kurt nodded.

The lesson continued and by the end of it Kurt felt like collapsing. He had really tried his hardest to keep up with the high tempo but he knew by the looks he had gotten from his team mates, mostly Rachel, that they weren't happy with him at all. Mr Shue had smiled reassuringly at him at the end and said that he had done okay in the end and that all he needed to do was practise a bit at home instead. He wasn't surprised though when Rachel approached him at his locker followed by most of the other kids.

"What?" He asked as everybody stared at him.

"Sorry but we can't really afford this" Rachel begun. "It's probably the most important song and as Mr Shue said, it needs to be perfect. Kurt, no offence, but even Finn could do it"

It wasn't entirely true because Kurt had seen Finn slip up too. Even if Kurt had done worse.

"I think you just need to put some more effort in it. Everybody else is doing it even though they are tired. It's just not you, you know"

Kurt felt the lump in his throat grow.

"That number is probably going to decide whether we get to Regionals or not and if you slip up we might not despite mine and Finn's performances"

Kurt swallowed hard.

"You know what Rachel. Not everything is about you. Maybe you should realize that. You think that it's all about you and that you are the reasons that we win. But you're not and I'm tired of you bragging and I'm tired of you talking. I can't even stand your voice right now so why don't you just shut your big mouth and leave me alone" He spat angrily.

He hadn't meant to say that but being humiliated in front of everyone again had gotten him so angry he couldn't help himself. Rachel looked at him chocked before tears formed in her eyes. When Kurt looked at the others all of them were watching him with disapproval in their eyes.

"Dude not cool" Puck said.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Finn said angrily as he hugged Rachel and gently stroke her back. "Why are you so mean to her?"

Kurt couldn't really say anything.

"You now what?" Rachel said and wiped her eyes that had now gotten a dark colour. "You haven't even said a word to me in weeks and you don't even listen when people talk to you and you won't even participate when we discuss things in glee and now you suddenly want to say what ever you think and think that people will put up with that? We're tired of hearing whine. You're just jealous that I will always be more talented than you and that the other guys will get more solos because the actually have male voices-"

She stopped suddenly maybe realizing how cruel and harsh her words was but she didn't say anything and neither did anybody else. Kurt looked at Finn, letting his eyes challenge his step brother who looked incredibly insecure.

"She kind of have a point" He said helplessly "You haven't spoken at all and you barely talk to anybody. You can't expect us to put up with you snapping and getting all jealous. Maybe next time you will get a solo or a part but just because you don't doesn't mean you can get all angry and mean with others. Sometimes you're really selfish you know that?"

Kurt stood in chock as he heard Finn's words. Did they think he was selfish? Because if they did he had no idea how to be not selfish. It was one of the things his mother had always told him when he was little.

_Never be selfish Kurt. It's okay to want things but you must never let anyone else down to get what you want. To be a good friend always come first. _

_Okay mama_

_That's my boy. I love you, baby_

As he shut his locker with a loud bag and hurried down the corridor he could feel tears on his cheeks and the stares of his friends in his back. He ignored them and instead ran towards his car, climbing inside only to collapse against the steering wheel with sobs.

* * *

**Okay so this was really hard to write. I love both Finn and Rachel but yeah well at the beginning of Glee I hated Rachel so I'm using that hate (Even though I love how mature and nice she is now) But for those who have read my other stories knows how much I love the furt relationship but it's kind of funny to make Finn a jackass too. So hum review maybe? It will make me write faster and most of all it will make be really happy.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is up and as I promised you there will be Blaine! And as always a big big thank you to all of you wonderful persons who keeps motivating me with your reviews. On thing I would really like though if you could tell me when there is things you like especially or things you like less. Could you do that? Pretty pretty please? I really want to improve my writing! :D but well here's the next chapter. Don't forget to hit reiview button afterwards. Okay?**

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Finn walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. Kurt sighed as he leaned over the sink to rinse the tomatoes before chopping them and putting them in a bowl.

"What do you want Finn?" He asked dryly.

If Finn thought that coming crawling to him now and suddenly things would be okay, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Finn shrugged and looked really insecure again.

"Dude..."

"Words hurt you know, Finn" Kurt said coldly. "But you wouldn't know about that would you?"

"Dude...relax. I'm sorry okay. But you said some mean things too"

"So it's totally okay for Rachel to insult me but if I say something to her than I'm awfully selfish and jealous?" Kurt asked and glared at Finn.

Suddenly Finn snapped and he clenched his fists in anger.

"I'm trying to apologize here but if you won't listen then fine. What ever but your not making it easy for anybody right now being like this" He said angrily and left his seat at the counter and disappeared into the living room.

"Yeah and walking away is also very mature" Kurt snapped after him but Finn didn't answer.

Kurt sighed and put the knife to the side before he would accidentally slice himself open in frustration. He wasn't too eager of having to force Finn to drive him to a hospital tonight. Maybe Finn would refuse and he would end up bleeding to death. That sounded kind of gross. He didn't understand why he was always the bad guy here. Sure Finn would always be a bit afraid of his girlfriends but normally Finn as a bit intimidated by any one who dared to raise his voice over him which was mostly girls and Kurt. So why couldn't Finn stand up for him? Instead he chose Rahcel again as he did every time. It would always be Rachel and even Rachel had informed him of that and rudely told Kurt that he wasn't good enough for solos and that he wasn't manly enough. As if Kurt didn't know that already.

He kept working on the food in silence and tried not to think about the day. Instead he put all his focus in cooking a perfect meal for his family. Maybe that would make Finn forgive him slightly.

The lasagne was already in the oven and he had spent the last twenty minutes to make a super healthy but delicious salad as a side. His father hated all kinds of veggies but since his heart attack Kurt had forced him to change his eating patterns and that included salad with every meal. When it was only five minutes until everything was done, the front door opened and Burt and Carole came in hand in hand.

"It's smells wonderful, kiddo" Burt smiled as he stood into the doorway of the kitchen. "Need any help?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No just go and wash up and dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes. And tell Finn to come and set the table"

His father nodded before turning around and screaming his head off.

"FINN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT SOFA AND HELP KURT WITH THE DINNER"

Kurt rolled his eyes as the screams threatened to start a small earthquake.

"I think he would here you even if you didn't yell, dad" He said.

"I know I know. But what fun would that be?" His father grinned and went upstairs.

Ten minutes later the whole family was gather around the small family and everyone enjoyed the meal Kurt had cooked. Kurt was really happy that everyone liked it since he had put a lot of effort to it. They ate mostly in silence and Kurt was really glad that his father didn't ask about school because that would be really awkward. Glad that he had gotten some of his appetite back Kurt gladly ate his food without saying anything either.

"Oh that's right Finn," His father said suddenly with a cheery smile "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Well what is it?" Finn asked curiously and even Carole didn't seam to have a clue of what it might be.

Burt reached down into his pocket and then handed something to Finn. A few seconds later Finn's face lit up in to a huge grin.

"Oh my god! Than you so much, Burt"

The next second Finn threw himself at Burt and hugged him.

"It's tickets for the football game I was telling you about mum. That one for tomorrow"

Burt smiled happily at Finn's excitement.

"Yeah it's a really important game and one of my customers had tickets that he offered me. So I said hell yes. Tomorrow six a clock buddy"

Kurt's heart sank heavily in his chest.

"What about "Hair"?" He asked quietly and his father immediately turned his head towards his son.

"I'm sorry Kurt I know you wanted to go but this match is really important and I really want something for only me and Finn" He said calmly and tried to put a hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt just flinched away.

"But it's. You promised" He said weakly not daring to meet his fathers soft blue eyes.

He had looked forward to this for so long and Hair was one of their favourites. And it would probably take ages until they would get a chance to see it again. And he had already paid for the tickets.

"Kurt, buddy. Common. There will be other musicals. I promise next I will take you but not tomorrow"

Kurt looked down even more.

"What ever" He said.

"Kurt! Don't act like it's the end of the world" His father said firmly. "I will take you but this means a lot to me too. And I never get to go to football with someone who loves it as much as I do and I think Finn and I can have a really good time. We need this time together and you know that"

"Your right" Kurt said "It doesn't matter" He lied. He was not in the mood for fighting with his dad too and he was afraid he would be called selfish again. Being called selfish was something he certainly wasn't up for.

"I need to do homework" He mumbled and excused himself from the table.

As soon as he was in his room he sank down on his bed and felt tears sting again. He just felt like the smallest person in the world. Someone who people would walk past and even push away only to be able to get what they wanted. And now his dad was one of them. Kurt couldn't believe how his father had chosen football over their family tradition. That one and only that Kurt's mother had introduced as she had done the same with her mother and father as a child. Maybe that didn't matter to his dad any more.

Kurt's eyes wandered off to the spot on his desk were the stupid tickets lay. He wanted to rip them apart so badly. Just tear them apart and flush them down the toilet and forget that he ever got them. That he ever saved up for them for him and his father to go. Because that was one of their traditions too. They took turns to buy the tickets and when Kurt bought the tickets, his father took him to a restaurant afterwards and he would pay but tomorrow Finn and Burt would grab a burger at the game instead. And tomorrow Kurt would have to go to the box office and try to get a refund on the tickets.

** e**

"Sometimes I find it really hard to understand what Lexie sees in you" Blaine teased as Wes sang along with the music really loudly.

Wes just smiled and sang even louder as Blaine pulled up at the parking lot to the theatre. They didn't come to Lima that often but as a kid his mum and dad had taken him here a couple of times a year.

"Well that's only because you no nothing about a decent boyfriend" Wes grinned. "If I were you I would be all over me. I'm fabulous and you know it"

"What ever Wes" Blaine mumbled and rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Do you have the tickets?"

"Yes mom" Wes said "You've only asked five times"

Blaine shrugged and they begun walking towards the entrance of the theatre were they would watch Hair. When they came in their was already a lot of people queuing to receive their tickets or buy a programme sheet. Blaine was do excited. He had gotten the tickets as a birthday gift and since Wes was the only one of his friends that really enjoyed musicals too Blaine had asked him to come with him. Blaine looked around in the room. It was an old style theatre with carpets on the floor and huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Hi..."

The voice was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard. When he looked at the person it had come from he was surprised to see the back of a boy.

"I really need to return those. It's abit late but. Eh. One of us can't really go so."

Even from behind the boy was beautiful. He had brown hair and was dressed in dark jeans and a navy blue coat that fit him perfectly. Baine couldn't help himself but stare at the other guys ass as the jeans was totally flattering. He listened to the conversation with wide eyes barely even noticing Wes looking weirdly at him.

"I'm sorry but you can't return those. It's too late" The girl behind the desk said shortly.

"Please" The boy in front of him pleaded and suddenly his voice sounded so desperate.

"What are you retarded? I said you are too late"

The boy nodded and Blaine could see his body hunch.

"It's just...I really need. Can't you make an exception. I..."

"I'm not Santa. Now just leave. There are others waiting too" The girl violently snaps and even from behind Blaine can see the boy flinch like someone had struck him.

"Yeah...sorry. Never mind"

Blaine watched as the boy walked away, desperate to get a good look on the other's face but he was just too fast and kept his head low.

…..

"So that was awkward" Wes whispered as him and Blaine took their seats in the middle of the saloon.

"Sorry what?" Blaine said not really paying attention at all.

Wes rolled his eyes.

"That boy, of course. That one you are in love with"

"Shut up, Weasly" Blaine said and glared at his best friend who just laughed "Is it wrong with some eye candy?"

Wes just rolled his eyes but thankfully kept quiet and Blaine's eyes begun trailing off around the the saloon. It was almost full as the show would begin in only a few minutes. Just a few rows down and slightly to the left his eyes stopped at the back of the mysterious boy. He had taken off his coat and from what Blaine could see he wore a white simple shirt and a waistcoat. The seat beside him was empty.

Blaine didn't get much chance to look more at the boy since the musical started and he got caught up in the magic of "Hair" but when him and Wes came back from the break there were now two empty seats in front of him.

The boy had left.

* * *

**How did you like it? Was it what you had expected? And How will they meet? We've already reached 4 reviews by now which for me is amazing since I have gotten 51 reviews at the most for a whole fic. But tell you what. If we manages to get over 51 I will start writing on the next chapter as soon as I come home from work tomorrow. It's all in my head and I think it will be good. So make me really happy and surprise me by tomorrow? Yes? no? Anyway. LOVE YA! XX **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! You did it you did it! Thank you so much for all your reviews. You are amazing. You didn't only reach 51 but way more than that. And not only that we have reached over 100 alerts and over 50 reviews. I DID start writing a soon as I came home from work but it didn't turn out as I wanted it to so I have rewritten it so many times now. Gosh. I hope you like it anyway. There is Blaine and there is Kurt. So I hope you like it. THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU! **

**I also need help finding a story I read a while ago. I don't remember much but I think it was a badboy!Blaine story. Not sure though but I remembered Kurt being beaten up and hitting his head. He then drives Finn and Rachel home and Rachel gets angry with him for driving when he had a concussion but Finn tells him of and is a really good brother. Anyone who knows the story? Please let me know! :D**

* * *

Kurt sat on one of the benches by the parking lot of the theatre. He didn't feel like going home just yet. Who had he tried to fool into believing he would be okay with going to the musical himself? His dad didn't know he had because Kurt hadn't said anything and when Burt and Finn left for the game he had told them he would spend the night with Mercedes but as soon as the others had left he had taken his car and driven to the theater were he was not so kindly informed that he of course was to late to get a refund for the tickets. And then he had decided he would go anyway. And god had he tried to enjoy it. He had tried to care when the songs he loved were sung. He had tried to put his focus on the story but it all came back to him again and again. It was not suppose to be like this. So after the break he had decided it wasn't worth it and left.

"Um hi!" Someone said softly and Kurt looked up to find a boy smile shy-lie at him.

Kurt had seen him briefly at the line but he had been to focused on his stupid tickets to get a good look on him. He looked stunning with dark hair that had way too much gel in it. His eyes was green and when he smile it brought an extra glow to them.

"Hi!" Kurt said studying as the boy awkwardly shifted on his feet.

"Can I sit down?" The boy asked and Kurt nodded slowly wondering why the other boy seamed so interested in him.

The boy sat down beside him and Kurt moved a bit to the right so they didn't have to sit too close to each other. Then they sat quiet, Kurt wondering if he was suppose to start a conversation or if the boy just wanted to rest his legs. On the other hand there was plenty of other benches to sit on too.

"You left!"

Kurt looked up. The boy looked at him with a small smile.

"You left early and I saw you in the line earlier when you tried to get a refund. Why did you go if you were to leave early?"

Kurt sighed.

"I guess I thought that being ditched wouldn't hurt and that going to my favourite musical would change that but then I was wrong and know I just don't feel like going home yet." Kurt said honestly.

"Oh"

Kurt smiled.

"It's okay"

The boy bit his lip and hesitated before answering.

"Would it be really weird if I told you I think it's not okay and that I think that the person who ditched you is a moron?"

Kurt laughed and the boy smiled again causing his green eyes to shine like emeralds.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Kurt said playfully.

"I didn't. I'm Blaine" The boy said and blushed as he offered Kurt his hand.

Kurt took it and felt the warmth of Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you Blaine"

"Nice to meet you too Kurt. Sorry for just approaching you but you looked like you needed to talk to someone. I'm a good listener you now."

Kurt looked down at his shoes. Why did a boy suddenly approach him and wanted to talk to you about your life. He was probably some creep that would end up kidnap Kurt and lock him into a basement where he would die from starvation. When he looked up again Blaine smiled again and he actually looked kind of concerned. At least I didn't look like a lunatic so Kurt started talking.

"I guess recently I have felt like I'm invisible. That people look beside me. My friends don't see me any more and I guess I feel kind of lonely"

"Was it one of your friends you were suppose to go with tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"My dad but well. I've got a step brother who happens to go to the same school as me and well. Dad have always wanted a son that is interested in sport and stuff. So instead of the musical he went to a football match with Finn instead"

"Oh" Blaine said quietly and looked down. "I guess it was really important to you?"

Kurt nodded slowly. Why was Blaine so easy to talk to?

"Yeah. It was one of my mum's traditions and when she died we kept going and it is really important to both of us...At least it is important to me" He said sadly looking out in nowhere.

He could hear Blaine clear his throat before speaking again.

"I'm sure it is important to your dad too. Maybe he just had a hard time choosing what to do and he decided on what he thought was for the best"

Kurt looked at the other boy and Blaine gave him a shy smile like he was trying to say something comforting but didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" Kurt said. "It's just. It's like all dad wants now his spending time with Finn. And sometimes it feels like he likes Finn more..."

"That's not true" Blaine whispered and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know. I just feel a little bit lonely right now. My friends have just stopped noticing me and the other day in glee everyone forgot about me when we where gonna perform a song. Everybody else got their go but then they forgot." Kurt said and took a deep breath and felt a seizing pain in his side. He had almost forgotten about the ribs. He managed however to keep himself from flinching and Blaine didn't seem to notice and Kurt tried to breathe slowly to ease the pain.

"But your teacher must have remembered" Blaine said in surprise "Right?"

Kurt shook his head sadly and looked down.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I'm really tired of not being heard and I shouldn't have to remind them that they forgot" Kurt snapped angrily even if it wasn't Blaine he was angry with.

"Yeah your right" Blaine said quietly and Kurt felt ashamed that he had snapped at him.

Blaine had done nothing wrong. Instead he had proven the be friendly and kind enough to sit down and talk to a complete stranger.

"Sorry" Kurt said and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I didn't mean to snap. It's not your fault my friends act like they do"

"It's okay" Don't worry" Blaine said. "So you are in Glee club huh? So am I. At Dalton Academy. We are the Warblers"

Kurt eyes shot up.

"What? That means we are gonna compete against each other at Sectionals. We are the New directions. Oh god Rachel will kill me for talking to you and Finn will probably help her hide my body" Kurt rambled

Blaine laughed.

"Oh. Well the boys will laugh at that. Actually we've been thinking at looking you up. Rachel is your lead singer right?"

Kurt nodded and moved a bit on the bench causing a seizing pain to shot up in his side.

"You okay?" Blaine asked with a concerned voice. "You look pale"

Kurt decided not to tell Blaine about the bullying. If he did he would probably get more questions and he really didn't want them right now. Besides he had only just met Blaine and it wasn't the other boy's job to comfort him.

"Yeah. Pale is my second name I guess" He smiled a little at the joke and he seamed to have convinced Blaine because he nodded.

Kurt bit his lip before changing the subject.

"So you're from Dalton? I've actually read about it. It seams like a really nice school"

"Yeah. It is. I mean all boys but it's a nice safe place and I love it there." Blaine said and Kurt got the feeling that there was something to read between the lines in that sentence.

"So that guy you came with. Is he your boyfriend?" Kurt asked curiously. From what he had heard people talk about Dalton everyone there was gay.

Blaine laughed.

"Oh no, no, no. Wes is like my brother. Not all at Dalton are gay you know"

Kurt smiled awkwardly and felt himself blush slightly. Maybe it was time to get going before he embarrassed himself further.

"Well I am...gay I mean but. Not Wes" Blaine said and now it was him that was blushing.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine was gay? For real? Maybe he had suspected it but he hadn't dared hope so. Because Blaine was that kind of guy that girls longed for and a guy like Blaine would never fall for someone like Kurt. No matter if he was gay or not.

"Me too" He mumbled. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I've haven't met the right one yet I guess"

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach but forced himself to not think about it like that. After this he would never see Blaine again. At sectionals they would say hello and whoever won would go to regionals and that would me it.

"Look I gotta go" Blaine mumbled. "But it was nice talking to you, Kurt" He stood up from the bench and turned around.

"Oh I understand" Kurt said and tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I guess we might see each other at sectionals then. It was...thank you for listening. I hope I didn't bore you too much"

Blaine looked down at his shoes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I kind of hoped we could meet again" He said quietly not looking up from the ground. "I was wondering if maybe I could get your number. It's cool if you don't but-"

"No. I mean, Yes. I would love to meat with you again, Blaine" Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine looked up and his face lit up.

"Great" He handed Kurt his phone for him to put his number and Kurt typed it in under his own name and gave the phone back to Blaine who smiled widely at him.

"Thanks. I'll call you. Bye, Kurt"

"Bye, Blaine"

Kurt watched as Blaine moved towards his car, his heart pounded wildly in his chest and he felt his cheek heat on his face. Blaine had really enjoyed talking to him and he had wanted Kurt's number. And he wanted to see Kurt again. Kurt couldn't help but smiling to himself.

He drove home in silence and when he pulled up on their driveway his phone beeped in his bag.

**Hi! Here is my number. **

**I'll text you tomorrow. **

**:) Sleep tight/Blaine**

Kurt smiled and typed out a quick answer as he made his way into the house and up to his room ignoring his fathers call for him.

* * *

**So let me know what you think! :) Not much angst. Did you like how they met? Should Kurt tell Blaine about the bullying? Hit the review button and I will start writing again when I get home tomorrow. AND I REALLY HOPE to be able to update tomorrow too. Though I can't make any promises. LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! You are amazing. 83 reviews . I'm so happy and grateful. Thank you all of you! It means so much to me! As a thank you I have written an extra long chapter and I hope you will like it! We are almost at 100 reviews and maybe we can beat that to next chapter? Do you think so? Anyway. As always. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Much love to all of you! xx**

Kurt lay on his side on the bed. It was impossible to fall asleep after the eventful evening. Blaine hadn't answered on his text but Kurt figured that he was probably tired from driving all the way to Westerville and was probably asleep already. Kurt on the other hand stared out in the dark with eyes wide open, a small smile on his lips as he thought about Blaine. The talk with Blaine had been the best talk he had had in weeks and it was with a complete stranger. Kurt hoped he would get to meet Blaine soon again even if he didn't want to put his hopes up in case Blaine changed his mind. It wouldn't be a surprise if it happened but it would hurt just as much.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt put the duvet closer around the body. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody.

"Kurt, buddy?" His fathers voice could be heard from outside the door and the next second the door opened ad his father stepped into the room. Kurt had already closed his eyes and tried to sound like he was asleep.

"Kurt. I know you are awake"

Kurt sighed and shifted slightly on the bed.

"Why knock if you are going to step inside anyway?" He mumbled

He could see Burt's silhouette as his father took a seat at Kurt's desk.

"I just wanted to talk" He said with a tired voice. "Please turn the light on"

Kurt sighed again but reached for the lamp by his bed stand and the next second the light lit up and blinded him for a couple of seconds until his eyes had been used to the light. In the light his father looked even more strained and Kurt immediately felt bad about causing his father stress.

"You come pretty late, Kurt. Where were you?"

Kurt shrugged. He didn't really want to tell his father about it. He would probably get mad at Kurt for using the tickets anyway.

"Kurt. You can't wonder of like that. And not tell us where you are. I take it that you were dissapointed and you have all right to be. But it's not. I need to be able to do things with Finn too. Things that matters to me and to Finn. And this was something that mattered to both of us and it meant a lot to me to go to a football game with him because I don't get to go that often"

"Yeah because going with me is so much fun" Kurt couldn't help but answer.

"You know it's not like that" Burt said. "I love you more than anything in the world. And I'm really sorry about the musical, and I get it that you are sad and upset but you can't take of like that."

His dad's voice was so tired and stressed much like how it was the first years after his mothers death and Kurt was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Yeah okay" He whispered "Sorry dad"

Burt smiled ad him and gently let his hand brush his hair.

"It's okay, bud, now get some sleep!"

Kurt nodded and curled up a his side again and turned of the lights.

Monday morning came incredibly fast and Kurt son found himself walking down the halls of Mckinley again. Sunday had sucked pretty bad apart from a couple of texts from Blaine that had been the only highlight of the day. Him and Finn had barely spoken to each other and his father had been away all day. What was worst was that Kurt was out of painkillers again. He had used them more than he should these past days but the pain in is ribs just wouldn't go away or lessen so he didn't have much choice. The side still hurt whenever he moved ad the bruises stood stark against his pale skin. What had happened though was that he had lost at least three pounds the last few weeks from not eating properly. He knew he should probably get himself checked out but to do that his dad had to know and that wasn't an option. Not when his father was under so much stress at the garage ad the new pressure Kurt had put him under from the whole theatre fiasco. He had taken the last couple of pills before bed to be able to sleep at night and now he was out until this afternoon when he would be able to buy new ones at the pharmacy.

It didn't help either that the first thing that had happened when he arrived at school was a triple slushie from Karofsky and Azimio. His hands shook badly when he tried t get the green liquid out of his hair and face. He had already managed to get of his t-shirt and pulled on a new one that didn't match his pants at all but he doubted no one would care. He finished up and threw the pile of paper napkins he had used into the trash can and headed for his lesson. He was already late but he couldn't care about that. All he wanted was for this day to be over so he could go home, do his homework and then fall to sleep out of exhausting.

Luck seamed to be on his side because when he arrived to his class room his teacher hadn't showed up yet and the students where talking to each other in small groups not even noticing him when he sat down in the front of the class room. He removed his bag from his shoulder to put on the back of his chair when his phone beeped and he fished it up from the bag ad smiled as he read the text from Blaine.

**Have a free period **

**meet me at the Lima bean **

**after school? /B**

He answered with a "sounds like fun"

To be honest it sounded like more than fun and to say that he didn't have butterflies in his stomach would be a lie and he could even feel himself blush.

"Who you blushing at, homo? Your boyfriend?" Someone snarled and suddenly Kurt as almost everybody's attention.

Most of the other students looked stunned and just stared in silence as three of the guys walked up to Kurt and ripped the phone out of his hand. He didn't even try to hold on to it since he was scared he would only end up getting hurt. Kurt remembered the guys from the hockey team but he didn't know their names. He watched horrified and humiliated as the tallest of the boys opened his phone and read the text Blaine had sent with a smirk on his face.

"Don't" he pleaded and tried to reach for his phone but it was no use.

"Who's B?!" The boy asked with a evil laugh.

"Stop" He said again and tried to reach for the phone again but the pain in his ribs intensified and he had to double over and bring his arm to his side and watch as his phone flew across the room and landed at the other side of the room. Everyone laughed but then the teacher arrived and everyone quietly took their seats. The teacher either chose to ignore Kurt's upset features or he didn't see them but he just started of the lesson by putting his old bag on the desk with a loud bang causing Kurt's head to hurt in protest. An hour later when the lesson ended Kurt waited for the room to empty before slowly getting of his seat and walking towards were his phone lay on the floor. When he reached for it and flipped it over it showed a huge crack in the screen but it lit up and Kurt sighed in relief. He didn't exactly had the money to buy a new phone when hi wasn't even a couple of months old.

Kurt sighed again and put his phone into his pocket and headed to his locker to change books.

"Watch out homo!" Someone screamed and the next second it felt like he had been it in the face as forth slushy of the day it him full force. He felt himself paralyse for a couple of seconds before he could move again. When he did, his predator was long gone and the other students just looked at him before gathering their things and hurrying away from him. He swallowed hard and felt tears in his eyes. Why didn't anybody help him? Why did they just watch as it happened? Then he realised he didn't have any more clothes which meant he would have to spend the rest of the day I his wet clothes. At least it was a pretty dark coloured shirt he wore so it didn't showed but it was still tremendously cold and he already shivered.

The rest of the day went on painfully slow and even if his clothes dried slightly he couldn't help the shiver wrecking his body. The pain in his ribs was even worse than it had been in the morning and he felt dizzy with every move he made. It almost hurt as much as when Azimio first had kicked him. Maybe he really should tell someone? But the fact that no one had noticed before made him not wanting to tell them. His phone buzzed again relieving another text from Blaine.

**Leaving Dalton now.**

**C Y soon ;)**

Kurt smiled. He had almost forgotten his coffee date this afternoon but he knew the hazel eyed boy would get him in a better mood.

"What's up Kurt?"

Kurt looked up only to be met with Finn who smiled gingerly at him.

"Hi Finn. Nothing!" He mumbled and turned his attention back to the phone.

"So um. You ready for Glee?" Finn asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked curiously and leaned over to get a look. Kurt tried to hide his phone but Finn was to fast. "What happened to the screen?" He asked.

"Nothing" Kurt said and tired to put his phone back into his pocket but Finn simply grabbed hold of his wrist and snatched of Kurt's hand before he could do something.

"I dropped it" Kurt said before Finn could ask anything else. "It's still working so."

Finn nodded.

"Who's Blaine?" He asked curiously.

"A boy I met on Saturday" Kurt said and took the phone from Finn. "I went to see " Hair" anyway and then I met him. Afterwards"

It wasn't necessary for Finn to know that he had left during the break and then sat on a bench for an hour.

"I can't believe you went anyway" Finn mumbled.

Kurt felt the irritation in him build up. Why did they have to judge him?

"Well I did" He said loudly and turned around and started to walk towards the choir room with Finn close behind him.

"Did what?"

Rachel had appeared from nowhere and now she looked curiously and demanding at Kurt.

"Nothing Rachel" Kurt said and walked past her and into the choir room where Tina, Mike and Mercedes already waited.

"Common Kurt" Finn said "It's a little bit childish of you to go anyway don't you think?

"What did he do?" Rachel kept asking and pulled at Finn's arm.

"What happened Kurt?" Mercedes asked and moved her bag so he could sit down beside her. She smiled slightly at him but he failed to return it.

"My dad and I should have gone to see "Hair" on Saturday but he went on a football game with Finn instead and when I tried to get a refund on the tickets I couldn't because it was the same night. And since it was too late I figured I could go anyway. I thought it would be fun but it wasn't. And afterwards I met this guy who I'm gonna meet after glee" Kurt said and glared at Finn who shrunk in size. It was kind of satisfying to see. "Oh yeah and he's in the Warblers to so I can always be your spy" He added sarcastically.

Finn looked dumber than usual and eve Rachel's chin dropped to his knees but Mercedes and Tina smiled happily at him.

"Is he handsome?" Tina asked curiously but before Kurt had a change to tell her exactly how handsome Blaine was he was interrupted by Rachel.

She shook her head unhappily.

"You can't meet with him, Kurt" She said.

"Oh I can't?" Kurt said. "Well for your interest I don't care about what you say. So don't bother to lecture me about this."

Rachel sighed and the wrinkle between her eyes she got when she was upset was deeper the ever.

"Why are you so selfish about this? You know we can't afford to lose this. Nationals are in New York this year and I have to get there. We need to win and if you are gonna go on stupid coffee dates with the enemy I think you are being selfish."

"Is that so? Rachel"

Kurt glared at her but she stood fiercely against him.

"So when we told you the same about Jesse that was just us being paranoid? Well tell you what. Blaine is nothing like Jesse St: James. I'm going to meet with Blaine no matter what"

"Just be careful" Mercedes said and smiled gingerly "I would hate to see you hurt!"

Kurt had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he just smiled.

"Thanks Cedes" He mumbled but Rachel wasn't done yet and by know the rest of the glee club had arrived and listened at the argument in front of them.

"Well I think you are being selfish, first you don't keep up in practise and now you are franchising with the enemy. Despite how it went the last time" Rachel spat and Kurt looked down.

He was done with fighting and he just wanted to lay down and sleep for days. His head pounded and he still shivered slightly. Luckily Mr Shue walked in just then and Rachel returned to her seat and sat down quietly but continued to cast glares at Kurt telling him this wasn't over yet. Kurt sighed.

"Let's get started. Everyone on the floor" Mr Shue said brightly and Kurt could only hope he wouldn't die or pass out from the pain he knew was to come. If he didn't die during the routine he would have to hope Rachel or the other guys would kill him when he couldn't keep up with the steps because even after a couple of minutes his side was on fire again and he had to bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. It was going to be a long glee rehearsal.

**YAY! Extra long chapter. What did you think? Burt kind of apologized. I'm not too happy with the ending but well. I had to stop at some point. Next chapter there will be a Blaine coffee date. So what do you think so far? What do you think will happen next? Reviews are deeply appreciated and will get me writing faster! Remember the number to break :D Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update but I'm very busy at the moment and I tried to take some time to write as often as I could but well I hope you don't mind too much!**

**AAAAAAh! You made it over 100 reviews. I can't than you enough or show you jow much it means to me so you have to believe me when I tell you. So thanks again to all of you! I'm really glad that so may of you like this story and follows it. Now here's chapter 9 and it's written in Blainer's pow. Coffee date here we come Enjoy and don't forget to review ;) XX**

* * *

** e**

Blaine sat at one of the tables at the Lima bean. He had arrived early and had already drunken one cup of medium drip but he could probably have another one or two once Kurt arrived. He was a little nervous about meeting him again. They had had a great few minutes on that bench and they had texted a few times during the weekend but apart from that they hadn't met. What if Kurt was going to get bored with him if he got to talk to him for more than half an hour? It was stupid but he really liked Kurt. He was far easier to talk to than most of the Warblers and things he wanted to tell Kurt, was things that David and even Wes knew very little about. His phone vibrated in his pockets and he pulled it out.

**Oh gaga! Finally**

**on my way xD**

**/k**

He smiled and unconsciously ran a hand through his hair and checked that his blazer wasn't stained or anything. He was starting to get really nervous and butterflies danced in his stomach but he refused the urge to run to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Kurt's eyes trailed around the room until they found the spot that Blaine was sitting and a smile formed on his face. Blaine smiled back and waved at him a little and Kurt slowly made his way towards him. As soon as Kurt got closer Blaines face fell. Something seamed wrong. Kurt moved slowly and one of his arms was held to his side as if in pain. But his smile stayed strong and as he sat down he rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe what happened at glee." He said and hung his bag on the back of the chair.

Blaine studied him as he fiddled with the bag trying to detect any thing that could be wrong but Kurt just continued to babble.

"Sorry what?" Blaine asked as he realized he hadn't heard a word of what Kurt had said.

"I said, that, just as I suspected, Rachel almost killed me when she heard about you. And she might kill me for real if she ever finds out about this coffee date"

Kurt's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Oh wow" Blaine said. "Well, I guess with the warblers it was the other way around. They want to meat the mysterious man that I've been texting the whole weekend"

He could feel himself blush but Kurt didn't seam to notice.

"Really?" He whispered with a questioning look as if that would be the strangest thing in the world.

"Of course" Blaine said ad smiled reassuringly "Do you want to order something?" He nodded towards the counter. I've already had one cup but I'm definitely in for one or two more.

"Sure" Kurt's face lit up in a smile that made the butterflies in Blaine's stomach dance even wilder.

"Good"

The both of them made their way to the counter and Blaine ordered another medium drip before turning to Kurt.

"What do you want?"

"Grande non fat mocha" Kurt said. "But I will pay for it myself" He added as Blaine reached for his wallet.

Blaine nodded. He had planned to pay for Kurt's too but maybe that would be awkward and he didn't want Kurt to believe that he thought this was a date even if he had wondered that very same question. Was this a date?

They got their drinks and sat down at the table again and Blaine watched amused as Kurt took some foam on his spoon and carefully licked it of. His lips looked soft.

"So how was your day?" Kurt asked softly and studied Blaine curiously while he played with the spoon unconsciously.

"It was fine" Blaine started "Our history teacher had a baby yesterday so we got his lesson of and Wes decided to skip Warblers practice. And now I'm here with you...and yours? Apart from Rachel's outburst. I'm sorry about that by the way."

Kurt sat quietly and bit his lip, his eyes glued to the table. Blaine watched him worriedly. His face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes stood stark against his white cheeks. The breaths he took seamed shallow. Something definitely was up with Kurt. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he wouldn't stop until he knew.

"Don't be" Kurt mumbled. "It's not your fault she is...the way she is" Kurt smiled slightly.

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh god I'm really stupid" Kurt exclaimed. "You should tell me about yourself, Blaine" He said.

"Uh" Blaine said and shifted in his seat. His family wasn't the most interesting family to talk about and he wasn't close to any of his parents nor his brother and apart from singing he didn't have many interests but Kurt seamed interested and looked at Blaine with intense eyes that made Blaine feel like he was the most interesting guy in the world. He was tempted to talk about his former bullying but he decided that would have to wait. He didn't want Kurt to think he was some sort of freak who loaded his crap on others as soon as he got to know them.

"I guess, that's sums me up pretty good" He finished after talking about himself for at least half an hour.

Kurt smiled.

"It's nice to get to now you better" He said and sighed when his phone began to ring. "Sorry" He said and turned around to get his phone from his bag.

Blaine saw him tense up and turn even paler as he bit his lip as if the sight movement had caused him pain. He watched as Kurt wrinkled his nose and pressed the red botton and placed the phone on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly as Kurt's face stayed unnaturally pale and he clutched his side.

Kurt stared at him wildly and began to shake his head.

"No, why?" He whispered. He bit his lip. "How's sectionals going?" He asked instead but Blaine wouldn't let it slip this time. Not when it was so obvious Kurt was in pain and for Blaine it was something he was familiar with.

"Kurt..." He started and leaned forward. "I know what hurt ribs look like"

Kurt's eyes went wide and terrified.

"I..." He mumbled and looked down.

Blaine leaned forward even more and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's hand on the table. He felt Kurt tense up but then relax again and a lonely tear made it's way down his beautiful cheek.

"It's not that bad" He whispered. "It's just a couple of bruises"

Blaine bit his lip. From the way Kurt moved he knew it was a lie and he beat himself down for not saying anything sooner.

"Show me" He said softly and Kurt hesitated before shakily nodding.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" He whispered without meeting Blaine's eyes and Blaine nodded.

They slowly made their way to the bathroom and Blaine carefully locked the door behind them. Kurt leaned against the sink.

"I told you it's not even that bad" He said stubbornly but Blaine shook his head again.

"It's just a couple of bruises. It's not that bad" Kurt said again but he began unbutton his shirt and the slowly pulled up his t-shirt.

Blaine gasped. It was bad. Really bad. Kurt's whole side was completely covered in dark bruises and it made him feel sick. What Blaine had looked like was nothing compared to this and his side had hurt for weeks.

"Kurt' this is really bad" He said "You, does anybody know about this? Who did this to you? You need to see a doctor. They, they could be broken" He said panicky

"No!" Kurt said "It's just bruising. It looks worse than it is"

"Kurt its. You need to check them out. If they are broken or something you need them checked over and wrapped otherwise you can hurt yourself further. And you need to tell someone. Does your father know? Who did this to you?"

Kurt stared at him for a long second then tears welled up from his eyes and he started to sob violently. Blaine took a step closer to the boy and took him carefully in his arms as the other boy continued to sob.

"It's okay...sch...I've got you. Let it all out"

He held the other boy as he cried gently stroking his back. It took a couple of minutes to get Kurt to calm down but eventually the sobs ebbed out and Kurt wiped away the tears from his face. They now sat on the floor with their back against on of the walls.

"You wanna tell me now? Blaine asked gently and Kurt nodded slowly.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Not even Wes or David or your mum or anybody. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. If it meant Kurt opening up.

"Okay!"

Kurt nodded again.

"I, there is these jocks at school that keeps making my life miserable...and recently they have gotten out of hand ad they wont leave me alone ever. The shove me against lockers and throw slushies on me and the other day they dragged me into one of the locker rooms and they kicked me in the side and it hurt so bad"

"When did this happened?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. A week ago? On wednesday or something?" Kurt whispered "I, god it hurt so bad but it. I mean it's just bruises."

Blaine gasped. Kurt had walked around with that for a week? That meant that he had been hurt at the theatre and Blaine hadn't noticed. And why hadn't anyone else noticed? He understood that Kurt was pretty stubborn but hiding something like this was just foolish and it had to be a reason for Kurt to do that.

"You have to tell your dad, Kurt"

"No, he can't know. He will get stressed and. His heart won't. He will have an other heart attack and I can't risk that. If he dies..."

"Kurt. He needs to know. And so do your friends!"

"But they didn't even notice" Kurt whispered sadly, with so much betrayal in his voice, that Blaine felt like crying himself.

He couldn't believe Kurt had friends that didn't even notice when one of their friends was badly hurt. Oh god, the pain Kurt was in, had to be terrible.

"You need to go to the hospital" Blaine said softly. "You need to get some pain medication and get them wrapped and x-rayed"

"No...I's not that bad. I already took pain medication and I can't go to the hospital because no one won't even care and I just need to rest for a while and then they will heal. It's just bruises"

Blaine bit his lip. It was obvious that this was making Kurt distressed and he didn't want to put more pressure on the boy. It wouldn't do him any good and it was clear Kurt' wouldn't let him take him to the hospital and he had promised Kurt to not tell anybody, and after Kurt had opened up like this he couldn't betray him. That would make him no better than the others of Kurt's friends that he felt like beat up if he ever met them.

"Okay. I won't force you to go anywhere but at least let me help you? I'll take you to my parents house. They are at work so don't worry. It's only half an hour from here and I'll drive you back here later. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine sighed in relief. He carefully put an arm around Kurt's waist to help him stand and the two of them made their way out of the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna text my dad and let him know I will be gone for a few hours" Kurt said as they both sat in the car and Blaine nodded.

"I'm glad you told me, Kurt" He said and Kurt smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah...me too" He whispered as Blaine drove off and left the Lima bean behind them.

* * *

**Oh so its finaly out in the blue and urt has opened up to Blaine. So did you ike it? Lot's of conversation but htat's how I do things I guess ;) Let me know what you think? Should Bliane talk to Burt about this or do you think Kurt will? Reviews means alot to me and keeps me motivated ad even f it takes me a while to update it would take me even longer without your words! XX**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi!**

**Firstly. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a long while. I can only say I'm really busy at the moment and I'm quite stressed out about a lot of things. It shouldn't be an excuse and I wished it didn't prevent me from writing but it does and I also have a little bit of writers block. I had this story all in my head knew exactly how I wanted things but now I'm starting to doubt ;) **

**Secondly, You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for your support! Love you all!**

**Thirdly. Some of you have coomplained about the grammar and spelling mistakes and totally understand you. The two past chapters got a bit rushed due to lack of time but I will try to read through them and edit them and hopefully improve them ;) I want to than you for letting me know because sometimes when I write I don't realize my mistakes until it is too late. But I really appriciate you telling me in a nice way! So than you! I have tried to read through this chapter so hopefully it won't be too bad. **

* * *

"Almost done" Blaine said gently as he finished to wrap Kurt's ribs. His hand was softly as they worked on Kurt's side. Kurt sat quietly on the edge of Blaine's bed, still fascinated by the room.

"Thank you!" Kurt said and smiled "Your house his amazing, Blaine!

Your room is really ice too." He continued and let his eyes wander through the room for the third time.

The room was not that big but it was stylish and Kurt knew the furniture was expensive since he had been longing for something like this for himself. Even the bedspread he was currently sitting on probably costed more than Kurt's own bed.

Blaine stood up from his position in front of Kurt and went into the bathroom to get rid of the first aid kit he had used to tend to Kurt's side. When he returned he held a glass of water in his hand that he offered Kurt.

"Here you go" He said "I'm glad you like it. My mom and dad are very keen on keeping the house a certain way. They have lots of friends that are very rich and they want to impress them all the time. How do you feel?"

He took a seat beside Kurt on the bed.

"It feels a lot better now. Thanks" Kurt mumbled and gave Blaine a grateful look.

His ribs felt a lot better and he could finally breathe somewhat normal again.

"Good. I' not an expert but well my mum taught me. You should probably unwrap it in a few hours. I didn't wanna wrap them too tight but when...my mom said that you can't leave it to tight or you can end up getting sick because you can't take deep enough breaths but I think you'll be fine if you take it off tonight or tomorrow. Did you take any pills for it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I did but I ran out so I didn't take any this morning. Not that they helped that much anyway."

"I'm sorry" Blaine said quietly and looked down at his hands.

Kurt shook his head again.

"It's not your fault"

"I know but I hate seeing somebody I care about in pain and it kills me to know why"

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and felt his cheeks flush. He still wasn't used to Blaine caring so much but it felt good.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it"He said and smiled.

Blaine smiled back at him.

"To late for that" He said.

Kurt swallowed and looked at Blaine for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth again.

"You said you knew what hurt ribs felt like" He said. It was both a question and a statement and he could see Blaine tense up in front of him and he immediately regretted asking. It wasn't his place to intrude on something that private even if Blaine had gotten him to open up.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He said quickly but Blaine shook his head.

"No. I want to tell you. It's just...I really, really try to forget that it ever happened and sometimes it's hard to be reminded"

Kurt wondered if it would be weird if he grabbed Blaine's hand but let the other's boy hand rest on the bed instead.

"It's okay. Just tell me whatever you feel up to" He said softly.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was bullied at my old school and that's why I am at Dalton now. At first I thought it was because they didn't like me but then I understood it was because I'm gay. It got pretty bad. It was mostly that I didn't really have friends and I was really lonely and everyone else called me names or stole my things but well things got worse and they finally beat me up"

Blaine turned his wrist towards the light and Kurt could barely make out a small scar a couple of inches above his palm.

"Is it from them?" He asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I had to have surgery for it. A couple of screws to set the bones. They corned me and a friend of mine and they twisted my arm and kicked me in the ribs. My bruises were a lot similar to yours. Fortunately his father turned up just in time. Otherwise we both would probably end up worse"

Blaine paused to let his voice steady.

"After that I transferred to Dalton and I haven't heard from anybody at my old school. No one cared"

"Not even that other guy?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Joey? No He moved to Kansas after that. His parents were very upset and they had family there so they decided to just move. I didn't even know he was out of the hospital before he was on his way across the country"

Blaine smiled sadly and Kurt awkwardly patted his back.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" He said.

"It's okay. It's in the past and like I said. I don't think about it that much any more and I love it at Dalton. It's great and I have lots of friends and the Warblers. You could transfer too you know"

Only he couldn't, Kurt thought sadly. He had looked it up already, thinking the same, but as soon as he saw the tuition fee he knew his dad could never afford it even if he worked even harder at the garage and Kurt didn't want him to be forced to do that. Dalton may have been his dream school but he was planning on keeping it a dream.

"My dad could never afford it and he's already too stressed. Besides I'll be fine at McKinley" He said not so sure if it was a lie or not.

Blaine gave him a look where he sat still with is chest bare and the white bandaged wrapped tight around his mid section. It looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't say anything instead he stood up and reached for Kurt's shirt on the floor.

"Here. I should probably get you home."

Kurt took the shirt and Blaine helped him get it on before they made their way downstairs again and outside to the car. The way back was spent mostly in silence and Kurt rested his head against the cool window. He was really tired and longed for the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon since he still had heaps of homework to finish and he had promised to practice on the dance routine with Finn what evening which meant he wouldn't be in bed until after midnight. It felt like it was way too soon when Blaine pulled up at the Lima bean parking lot again and Kurt's abandoned Navigator came in view. He could have spent hours in Blaine's car just listening when Blaine hummed for himself while he drove.

"Remember to unwrap your ribs tomorrow at the latest and if the pain feels worse you have to call me and we will have to go to the hospital. I still think you should tell your dad though" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"Thank you" Kurt said "I promise I'll call you if it gets worse but I can't tell my dad. Not if it's not necessary"

Blaine sighed.

"Okay. Sleep tight. I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

"Good night." Kurt answered as he climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him.

To his surprise no one one was home when he got home. The house was dark and quiet and he wondered where they all were. His dad should be home by know it was past six and the garage should be closed and hour ago. Maybe he had stayed to do paper work. That was probably the case Kurt thought as he made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much he could eat and he didn't feel like cooking something so he just grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and headed to his room so he could start on his pile of homework that was due later in the week. He had at least to papers he needed to start with and then there was words for French and maths.

He sat down at his desk and started with the maths figuring that would be the hardest and take him the longest.

By the time he was finished it was past nine and he still hadn't heard from either of his family. He had tried to call three times but non of them picked up and he started to get worried. What if his father was sick again? What if he was in the hospital again? But then Carole would call him wouldn't she? He decided to check his phone again just to be sure but the last call he had gotten was from Blaine two hours earlier to let Kurt know he was home safe. Kurt sighed. Suddenly he felt really lonely again. Wasn't he a part of the family any more? He felt tempted to call someone but the only one he really wanted to talk with was Blaine and he couldn't bother Blaine any more. He decided it was probably time to remove that bandage since the last thing he needed was to get pneumonia. It was hard to hide his injuries as it was.

His side throbbed as he removed his shirt and the pain got a bit worse when he removed the wrap around them but he just bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. The bandaged had rally helped with the pain but maybe he could wrap them himself the next morning. It couldn't be that hard, could it? After he had removed the bandaged and hid it under his pillow he changed into his pyjamas and then stumbled down the stairs to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. He was really tired but he didn't like going to sleep when he was home alone. It was always too quiet and he missed his fathers snores or the noise from downstairs when Carole was in the kitchen doing the dishes or something else. Just something that reminded him that he wasn't alone. When his mother died that had been even more important and his father had let him sleep in his bed for almost a year before deciding it was time for Kurt to sleep in his own bed. It had taken months for Kurt to get used to it and most nights Burt lay in bed with him until Kurt fell asleep on his fathers arm.

Kurt wrapped the blanket tighter around him and was just about the fall sleep when he could hear the car pull up in front of the house and a couple of minutes later the door opened and his father and Carole could be heard. They were talking not so quietly and giggling in the hall and Kurt wondered what they where up to. He stood up from the couch and went to meet his father and Carole in the hallway. His father looked surprised to see him up.

"Oh hi, Kurt. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"Where have you been?" Kurt accused his voice sounding much weaker than he liked.

His father looked up.

"What? Nowhere, Kurt! Just to the movies and for dinner. It's no big deal" His father said and looked from Kurt to his wife to get some support from her.

She smiled gingerly.

"You could have called me or text or what ever, I was worried. And where is Finn? Kurt asked still letting his eyes silently accuse his father.

It was like he truly didn't matter any more and he didn't like the feeling of neglect. His father knew very well how Kurt felt about being going to sleep alone in the house but it didn't seem to occur to him to even call his son to let him know where he was.

"Finn is at Puck's." Carole said.

Kurt didn't say anything but continued to glare at the two of them. He knew it was stupid of him and it wouldn't lead to any good but sometimes it just felt good to project his emotions on someone instead of keeping it all to himself so that he could slowly drown on them.

His father sighed deeply.

"Don't make it a big deal, Kurt. You know how scheduled my life has been for the last couple of months. Hell you even scheduled it for me to live. Is it wrong for me to want to do something spontaneous?"

"Is it to much to ask for for you to at least tell me you want be home? You know I hate it to be alone when I'm going to sleep" Kurt said quietly.

His father sighed even deeper and Kurt could see the clear disappointment before his father even spoked.

"I thought we would be past that by now, Kurt. It's. I think you should be able to sleep by your own. It's not like I can be here whenever you are going to sleep"

The words stroke him hard and it felt like his father had just slapped him in the face. To hear such a disappointment in his father's voice stung him. Especially when it was something like this. He knew the problem was him and that his father was right but it still hurt.

"I, yeah" His voice came back unsteady and he could feel tears burning and a lump growing in size in his throat.

He whispered a good night to his dad and Carole, hoping his father would say something else but he didn't. Instead he looked almost relieved when he nodded.

Once again Kurt felt defeated. Defeated and ashamed of the fact that he was such a coward., that he couldn't man up. That he was whiny and bitchy who depended on too many people who felt held back by him.

It was a battle inside him. One side that just wanted to stay the way he always had been because he was happy with the way he was. The other side hated all the things that made him him. The things that made him stand out, his voice, his fashion sense, his fears, his diva-personality. All those things was what made him a target in school. It was those things that made his father uncomfortable and clueless. He had tried to change those things. When he was little, after he first came out but then his father had told him he loved him for who he was no matter who he liked or how he dressed. Kurt believed him but this was before Finn and Kurt couldn't help but feeling like he was slowly losing his father to his step brother. Because Finn was everything everybody wanted from a guy. He was kind, friendly, sporty, tall, a bit naïve, not too bright and not too annoyingly smart, he looked good and he was always a gentleman when it came to girls.

He was what Kurt was not.

* * *

**Uh So how did you like it? A bit of writers block in this one and even I miss out on the drama but I will try to but some into the next chapter. Pleaselet me know what yu hink and I will try my best to give you a really fast update. Reviews are likely to motivate me. How about Kurt, Karofsky and bathroom for the next chapter? Lot's of love to you again and thanks for sticking with me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again. Pretty fast update isn't it? I really tried to update fast to make up for last time! As always thank you so much for reading, alerting, reviewing and favouriting. I know I haven't replied to all of your commets in a while but that doesn't mean I appriciate them any ess. I'm just very busy at the moment and whan I have time I focus on writing. Anyway thanks again to all of you wh do take your tie to review. It warms my heart to read them and I keeps me motivated. In this capter we have a little more action I would say so I hope you will like it!**

**Please let me know what you think :) We are almost reaching 150 reviews (just saying)**

* * *

A few days past and it might have been the weirdest days in his life. His dad was quiet and awkward around him and Kurt felt like they were walking on egg shells around each other. Finn was angry all the time and it didn't help that he was being yelled at in Glee everyday for not keeping up with the dance routines even though he spend extra time every night to run through the routines a couple of times before exhausted falling to sleep just to repeat the same procedure the next day.

His friends were even more distanced than before and he hadn't had a real conversation to either of them in what felt like ages. Tina and Mercedes had grown really close and while they both were really kind and always liked talking to him they often kept to himself and sometimes he didn't even see them at lunch break.

One thing was good though. His relationship with Blaine had gotten stronger and they texted and phoned everyday and skyped almost every night. He had also met a couple of Blaine's friends over one of their skype dates and he had to admit that it only made him wanting to transfer even more.

The bullying and gone back to normal by now as if a week was enough for him to recover from the locker incident. Now he had to be extra careful not to run into the jocks during breaks as he really didn't need getting pushed and shoved into lockers.

His French teacher had been forced to leave school suddenly, due to a family emergency which meant he had the period before Glee free. His was on his way to the library to get some of his homework done when his phone beeped again in his pocket and he picked it up. The huge crack on the screen made it hard to see what it said but after zooming in and out for a couple of seconds, he could clearly see the words.

**Courage**

Him and Blaine had talked a lot about the bullying over the phone and through texts and Blaine had encouraged him to stand up against Karofsky. He was just about to type out a reply when his phone took a second flight through the air and he felt himself pressed against the locker, Karofskys face inches away from his own.

"Get out of my way, Lady face"

Kurt felt his heart hammer in his chest but he refused to show the scare in his eyes. A few seconds later Karofsky let go of his hold and disappeared into the bathroom further down the hall.

Kurt dropped to his knees to pick up his phone again. Luckily the screen hadn't shattered completely and it was still working.

_Courage_

He took a deep breath. Now or never. He would stand up against Karofsky. He began walking, his heart still threatening to explode through his chest. He burst the door to the bathroom opened and took a step into the room. Karofsky looked up from where he was standing at one of the sinks. His face was surprised and he turned around.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked smirking.

Kurt swallowed.

"What is your problem?" He almost screamed at his tormentor "Tell me! What is your problem with me?"

Karofskys face went from surprised to angry in a few seconds and then Kurt once again find him facing the bigger boy.

"Don't push me, Hummel" He said loudly and grabbed hold of Kurt's collar "Stay out of my face!"

Something snapped in him then and he wasn't that scared any more. He managed to pull himself free from Karofsky's grasp.

"Leave me alone, you are nothing but a scared coward that will end up stuck in Lima like the loser you truly are" He spat and pointed with his finger closely to Karofsky's face.

Karofsky brought a clenched fist up in front of him ready to take a swing at Kurt's face. His face was red and his whole body shook with anger. Kurt swallowed and forced himself to remain strong.

_Courage _

"You gonna hit me? Hit me because it won't change who I am!"

"Don't push me, Hummel!"

Karofsys knuckles were white by now and his hold arm shook, still he hadn't hit yet.

"I mean it, don't push-"

"You can't beat the gay out of me no matter how hard you try. I will still be as gay and you will still be as ignorant, naïve and stupid"

Suddenly he felt himself pressed against the wall again and Karofsky's lips pressed hard against his own.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be kissed by the biggest homophobe in school. This couldn't be his first kiss. His side protested when he tried to yank himself free but Karofsky's hold on him was strong and his lips continued to press hard, his tongue forcing Kurt's mouth opened and the next second he felt like he was choking. He moaned weakly and pressed his hands against Karofsky's chest, meanwhile his head screamed for it to stop. One hand held him in place and the other moving close to his butt., squeezing him painfully. Kurt felt the panic through his body and it felt like he was about to throw up any second.

When the other boy relived the pressure on him he managed to break free and pushed the jock far away from him. Karofsky tried to make a second move towards him but Kurt pushed him away again.

He looked horrified at the other boy. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and his lip quivered. Karofsky face went from red to pale and the next second his hand slammed into the wall and he swore deeply.

"Fuck!" He screamed and Kurt jumped at the sudden word.

"Please let me go!" He whispered, pleading with his eyes for Karofsky to leave him alone.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you!"

Karofsky put a thick fingers in Kurt's bony chest and gave Kurt one last hateful glare before stumbling past Kurt and disappearing through the door. Bile rise in his throat and on shaky legs he made it to one of the toilets before heaving into the bowl. He threw up a couple of times before his stomach was painfully empty. He tried his mouth with a bunch of paper napkins and rinsed his mouth thoroughly trying to get rid of the disgusting feeling but it didn't matter of much he rinsed or how much soap he used to clean his face. Karfosky's lips had been all over him and his tongue had been down Kurt's throat.

Karofsky, of all people, was gay.

He stayed looked inside the bathroom for over an hour before daring to move..He still felt disgusting and he was so scared. What was he suppose to do now? Pretend that it didn't happen? All he wanted was to call Blaine and tell him everything. He wanted to be hugged and stroked on the back and taken care of like he was used to when he was upset. But this time it was only him and he couldn't talk to anybody. As he realized glee had started 20 minutes ago he swore under his breath. Great now he would have to deal with the crap his friends would load on him too for being late. He collected his things, dried his eyes with the back of his hand and took on last look in the mirror. His face was red and blotchy from crying with his eyes matching. He blinked a few times and saw some improvement, though it was still pretty obvious he had been crying.

"Nice of you to join us, Kurt!" Mr Shue said sourly and Kurt felt everyone stare at him as the music paused.

He bit his lip and dropped his bag to the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I got caught up in something..." He said and hung his head low. He could feel the others eyes burning holes on him and if he looked up he was bound to start crying.

"What ever, Kurt!" Santana said. "It's nice to know how much you care about sectionals"

Kurt opened his mouth to apologize again but before he could speak he was snapped of again.

"Drop the excuses."

"It's like you don't even care!"

Kurt felt the tears burn in his eyes. If he started to cry now he was going to be called weak and he really didn't want that.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Hey, common. Let's just focusing on getting this done, all right?" Sam said tiredly ad when Kurt looked up he found the blond guy smiling gingerly at him.

Rachel looked like she wanted to continue to argue about this but then she nodded, giving Kurt a glare before taking her position in the front. Kurt took his in the back and then another painful dance session began. Mr Shue grilled them hard and Kurt tried his best to keep up with the high tempo even if his body was screaming STOP at him. Every time he stumbled he could see the level of annoyance increase on Mr Shue's face but he remained silent.

After about half an hour of non stop dancing Mr Shue gave them a five minute break to get some water and catch their breaths and Kurt gratefully took a seat on one of the chairs while taking small sips of water from his bottle. His face was plastered with sweat, both from pain and from the heat his body radiated. Mercedes sat down beside him.

"Everything okay?" She asked with a raised eye brown.

He looked at her in surprise. She hadn't asked him that in a long time.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

She shrugged looking extremly insecure. She looked around in the room.

"It's just, you are different, more quiet" She said "And you haven't talked to me in a while."

You haven't talked to me either, Kurt wanted to reply but he remained quiet.

"Look I know the others are really hard on you and maybe too hard but you. We can't afford to lose and everyone just needs to do their best all the time"

"Yeah what ever" Kurt snapped.

Mercedes gave him a hurt look.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you because I saw you looked hurt by what Santana said but maybe I shouldn't bother" She snapped and immediately switched into diva mode.

"Yeah maybe you should" Kurt said with an unsteady voice and looked away. "Don't bother with me, I'm just selfish and lazy"

"I didn't mean that, Kurt"

Mercedes reached out to touch his arm but he slapped it away.

"You didn't have to" He snapped and stood up before storming out of the door all Rachel Berry style.

He could hear the others call his name but he ignored them and started running towards his car. As soon as he reached it, he climbed I behind the steering wheel and started to cry violently. His fingers shook as he reached for his phone and he shakily found Blaine's name in the contact list and pressed call.

* * *

**Oh so Kut left Glee club. What did you think about the bathroom scene? Was it enough/too much? I decided to make it a little bit more dramatic than in Glee itself and I hope you like it. But yeah well let me know what you think :D As always reviews make me write and update faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Okay so this is so not okay. You can slap me in the face if you want to. I really wanted to update earlier but there is sadly no I get home form work I'm exhausted and the last thing on my mind is to write(the only thing on my mind is to sleep and eat) As always I'm totally amazed by your respons. 22 reviews for chapter 11? And over 150 reviews in total (next goal 200haha just kidding. Or well I'm not but I have to deserve it too) How amazing. I can't than you enough. I'm so grateful even though I don't have time to answer anymore. I do read them and appriciate them the same and if you have a ueation or a request I will take it in consideration. I also have a few one shots I'm thinking of writing so stay tuned! :) I hope you will like tis chapter. I really wanted to post it t night or else it would pronbably take another week so I hope you don't find it too hasty. I tried to check the spelling but well, not sure i got all the way ;) Please make me happy and review. I will try to update soon again!**

* * *

Kurt tried to dial Blaine's number a second time as he felt the panic come creeping inside him again. However for the second time he only managed to reach Blaine's voice mail. He ignored the voice asking him to leave a voice mail and felt the tears in his eyes sting. He bit his lips and blinked, desperate for the tears to go away. He was so tired of crying. He was still alone in the parking lot, neither of his friends had come after him ad he didn't know how he felt about that. It really hurt him that nobody cared enough to ask what was wrong. Not even Mercedes cared any more.

He figured he should leave before glee ended and shakily put the key into the ignition. He drove off in silence, trying his hardest to concentrate on the road a head of him. As he pulled to a stop in front of a red light he let his mind wander of to the incident in the bathroom. He felt disgusting and filthy and every time he closed his eyes he could feel Karofsky's breath against his face ad his hands toughing him. Anxiously he moved in his seat to try to get rid of the creeping feeling inside him but it didn't help at all. All he wanted to do was to go home and take a long shower and rub away all the dirt and filth. He couldn't go home though, not yet. Finn would be there and maybe even Puck or Rachel and he couldn't take any more angry words.

The light turned green but it wasn't until the car behind him honked that he snapped out of his trance and pressed his foot down on the accelerator a little harder then necessary and he almost collided with a car turning left in front of him. He pressed down on the break and missed it with a couple of meters, earning another angry honk behind him. His hands shook dangerously and he forced himself to pull up into the nearest parking lot. He turned of the engine off and opened the door and let himself out almost falling to his knees .His breaths was short and wheezing and he could hardly draw in any air. He wrapped an arm around his midsection and another to his collar to try to release the pressure on his neck from his shirt but the more he ripped the more panicky he felt. He was suffocating. Karofsky's hands were on him and no matter how hard he tried to remain calm he knew what was coming.

Panic attack.

He had nursed himself through panic attacks before but his father had always been there with him when it happened. He had rubbed his back or held his hand and helped him to breathe before he had calmed down. Then he had helped him to his room, but him into bed and tucked him in. He always stayed with him until he fell asleep from the exhaustion and he always made a cup of tea for Kurt to drink once he woke up again.

But now here he sat in front of his car trying to remember everything his dad had taught him. The tears streamed down his face but his sole focus was on getting his breathing under control because passing out was not an option. He inhaled as deeply as he could through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He had no idea how long he lied on the ground like that but it was long enough for the chilly air to make him cold and shivering. His breathing, however, calmed down and he felt himself come back to his senses. He stood up and tried to brush of the dirt from his pants. His knees where wet and dirty from where had sat on the asphalt. He would have to but all his clothes in the washing machine as soon as he came home. Otherwise he would never be able to wear them again without feeling dirty. He swore under his breath, he rarely washed his jeans unless it was really necessary since they would lose their shape.

He climbed into his car again and finally decided to make his way home anyway. He really needed to lie down and take a couple of pills for his increasing headache and he could only hope that Finn wouldn't be there.

The house was quiet and dark when he arrived so he just unlocked the door and headed straight to his room and into his bathroom. He tossed his clothes in a plastic bag and but it in his hamper. He turned on the shower and as he waited for the water to get hot he studied himself in the mirror. His face was swollen from crying and his hair messier than ever before. His side had finally started to heal even though it didn't feel any better at all. After his little panic attack it throbbed awfully with every breath and he guessed that doing a lot of dancing wasn't that good for him. He sighed and popped out another painkiller figuring it might at least put the edge of the pain away so he could pretend he was fine once his father got home. He had thought so many times about telling his dad about his ribs but every time he did he always found a reason not too. He didn't want his dad to worry about him, it was to stressful to his heart or he just didn't want his father to think of him as weak. Finn would probably handle it and Kurt desperately wanted the kind of approval that Finn had gotten from his dad ever so often lately.

The water was hot, maybe too hot, when he finally stepped on but he ignored the stinging to his cold feet and hands and instead started to rub his skin frantically with his peeling glove. He needed to get rid of the feeling that Karofsky's clammy hands were all over him. He rubbed hard ignoring the pain, it wasn't until it felt like his thighs were bleeding that he stopped. His skin was red and angry from the mixture of his rubbing and the hot water. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into his room again and found a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie that he put on. He felt a bit better after the shower even thug his body was stiff and sore from the panic attack earlier and his head was absolutely killing him. It was his turn to make dinner to night but since Finn wasn't home yet he figured no one would be home in at least two hours, which left him with plenty of time to start on his homework and run through the dance routines a couple of times. He yawned. Maybe he should lie down for a couple of minutes before starting. It couldn't hurt. He was exhausted and taking a power nap would do him good. He lay down on the bed and tucked himself in under one of his blankets and closed his eyes.

He woke up with a startle as someone shook his shoulder slightly.

"Kurt?"

It was his father's voice.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to face his dad. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized he had slept for more than two hours. He winced slightly as he sat up but his father didn't seam to notice. Instead he had a disappointed look on his face.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" He asked and looked Kurt straight into the eyes.

Kurt shrugged. There was a lot of things going on but nothing he planed on telling his dad about.

"Don't try to fool me, Kurt" Burt said. "I had a little chat over the phone with your Glee teacher. Mr Shnu or something."

"Shue" Kurt corrected.

"Anyway he told me you were late for practice today and then you stormed of in the middle of it with out further explanation"

Kurt bit his lip.

"I..."

"I'm just wondering why Kurt, you never skipped before"

"I...I just. I was really tired and my head is killing me and I had heaps of home work and than me and Mercedes had a bit of a fall out and I just felt like I needed to leave. But I didn't mean to just leave. I just..." His voice died out again.

He didn't know what to say to convince his dad but much to his relief, Burt's expression softened and he smiled softly.

"Okay, buddy. I know you have been stressed lately but skipping won't to you any good. No more of that, okay?"

Kurt nodded and made a move to get out of the bed.

"I should probably start dinner" He said and covered his mouth when he yawned again.

"Carole's got it covered" Burt said gently and rested an hand on Kurt's back. "You can stay here and I can call you down when it's done"

Kurt nodded even though he felt sick with the thought of eating anything.

"Okay, bud, see you later" Burt said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and slid himself of the bed. He really needed to start on his homework and run through the routines if he didn't want to spend the whole night awake. He checked his phone, disappointed to see that Blaine hadn't called or texted him back yet. He probably has better things to do, Kurt thought sadly as he sat down on his desk chair and pulled out his French text book. He had always been afraid that Blaine would finally get tired of being his friend. All good things always came to ad end Blaine was the best thing that had happened to him in a log time. Even though he hadn't told Blaine that himself. That would be very creepy.

He worked on his homework's until his dad called him down for dinner.

Dinner was awkward with Finn casting glares at Kurt every now and then and Kurt playing with his food and swallowing small bites of his chicken, trying not to throw up. Finn was clearly still pissed with him and frankly it was starting to really annoy Kurt. He hadn't done anything to Finn and yet Fi was acting as if Kurt had stolen his girlfriend or broken his phone or something. Sure his relationship with Finn had been strained for awhile but they usually talked to each other. Now they just ignored each other and in school the only thing Finn did was either yell at him or watch as Rachel yelled. Not once had Finn asked him on how he was doing or noticed how the bullying had increased. Not even after today, Kurt thought sadly.

Carole and his father kept up their usual conversations and told each other about their days and work and stuff. Kurt just listen briefly and tried to answer whenever he was asked a question but soon the intense glares from Finn became to much and he excused himself from the table and hurried to his room before his father or Carole could question him on why he hadn't eaten anything.

As soon as came into his room he sunk down on his bed and closed his eyes. He wondered how long this would last. The pretend act was getting harder and harder to play and all he really wanted to do was to scream and yell and tell everybody what was going on. If they would care.

His phone beeped and Kurt couldn't help but getting excited. As he reached for his phone he noticed he actually had two new texts. The latest one was from Blaine and Kurt smiled.

**Had warblers practice**

**all afternoon until now. **

**What did you want? You ok?**

**Talk to you tomorrow.**

**Miss talking to you.**

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine missed him? Like Kurt missed Blaine? He felt himself blush with the idea. He opened the other text and felt his body go cold.

**If you tell anyone**

**I'll kill you. **

* * *

**Oh didn't know Karofsky knew how to text. Hm. Let me know what you think. What did you like/not like? At least Burt sort of came to his sense. Review please. Reviews are fuel to a slow engine that needs that extra energy to run. I will try to update before or during the before depending on how tired I am after work :) XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

_****_**Hi there! So a rather fast update. YAY! I have to say it really is because of you and the amazing respons I get. Plus I wasn't so tired after work ; Also helps. A sawyas I can't thank you enough and every review or alert about a new favouriteing and alerting wamrs my heart and it means the world to me and I don't think I can tell you that too many times! :) Hope you'll like this chapter. For those who have been waiting for some Klaine action I think you will like it. And well there is some angst too :D **

* * *

_Karofsky's breath tickles his tender face and neck. Clammy hands move down his side grasping his ass. He tries to move out from the touch but his trapped. He trashes around and around but Karofsky just smiles evil, laughs even, at him. Presses his lips harder to Kurt's forces his tongue deep in Kurt's throat, making it impossible for Kurt to scream for someone. _

Kurt woke up with a startle, for the third time that night. His limbs were tangled in the sheets and his whole body trembling and sweaty. He carefully removed the tangle of covers from his body and stood up and blindly made his way to the bathroom. The light blinded him at first but then had a rather soothing effect on his shaken body. He took a seat on the toilet and rested his head against the tiled wall, wrapping his arms around his waist.

_If you tell anyone_

_I'll kill you_

He flinched and covered his mouth with his hand to stop a sob from escaping his mouth. He couldn't have the whole house waking up and wondering why he was crying in the bathroom, drenched in sweat. After sitting like that for about five minutes he decided it was time to crawl back to bed to hopefully get a few hour of sleep until it was time to get up again.

Unfortunately, when he finally woke up in time for school, t felt like he hadn't slept at all. His body was aching and his head pounding and all he wanted to was to stay in bed all day long. That wasn't an option though since sectionals was this Saturday and they only had four days left of rehearsing. Don't stop me now which was going to be their closing number was by far the worst of them all but for once Kurt was thankful that the first of the numbers was going to be with only the girls for most of the song as they where going to to the mash up with Halo/Walking on sunshine. The Rachel solo was unwritten and even if they all were on the stage the dance routine wasn't nearly as bad as don't stop me now. Kurt had spent every night practising and he hoped that the others would leave him the last few days before sectionals.

He took his usual shower and dressed in front of his mirror. He slid into his skinny black jeans and ended up with a black loose t-shirt and a dark red leather jacket. For him, the out fit was rather depressing but he didn't really care any more and he doubted anyone would either.

Finn was already in the kitchen when Kurt came downstairs, but a part from the other teen the house seamed empty.

"Hi" Kurt mumbled.

"Morning" Finn answered without looking up from his bowl of cereals.

Not feeling like eating, Kurt only poured himself a cup of coffee which he drank while eyeing through the news paper that Carole must have left for him before she left for work. Neither of them said anything and you could sense the tension between them. It wasn't until they sat in the car that Kurt finally spoke up. Despite the coffee his headache was worse than before and he couldn't stand Finn ignoring him any more.

"So how long are you gonna ignore me for" He said and gave Finn a quick glare before turning his attention to the road again. "It's starting to get really annoying.

Finn finally looked at him.

"Dude, what? I don't ignore you but you don't speak to anybody any more so it's kinda hard to be around you and be talkative"

Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Sorry I'm being so asocial and hard to be around" He snorted and tighened his grip on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

Finn was quiet for a couple of seconds before answering.

"You know what?" He snapped. "You are really hard to be around sometimes. Ever since this whole thing with you not getting a solo you have been a complete bitch about everything. You don't care about anybody else but yourself and it's like you don't even want to be with us. I guess that Dalton guy is so much better than us!"

The words struck him like a knife but he didn't let any emotions show. Instead he concentrated on his anger at his step brother. What right did Finn have to say this to him when all he did was hanging out with Rachel and completely ignoring Kurt in school and missing out on the fact that Kurt changed outfits twice a day and flinched in pain every time he moved wrong. That of course wasn't all Finn's fault but it was Finn that hurt the most since they lived in the same house and he had sort f hoped that Finn would stand up for him against Karofsky and the other footballers.

"Maybe, if you stopped worshipping Rachel and the ground she walks on for only a few minutes, Finn, you would see that there are a lot of things going on that you miss out maybe that is too hard for your little brain?"

The last words came out harder than he had meant to and he regretted them immediately. Finn was always teased at for being stupid and even though it was mostly just friendly teases, Kurt knew Finn felt dumb and stupid.

He was about to tell Finn he was sorry but before he could he was cut off by Finn's angry but also hurt voice.

"You're just angry because Mr Shue won't give you a solo. But tell you what, it's more likely for Mike to get a solo because at least he sound like a guy when he sings and we already have girls to sing the girls songs. Girls that are way better than you!"

Kurt's lip quivered and it was no use in trying the hold back the tears now. It hurt so much. He knew all of this already. That he didn't get all that many chances because he was different. There would always be Finn or Puck or maybe Sam or Artie for the male leads and there would always be Rachel for the female songs. And it didn't matter how hard he tried because he could never measure up to her. Even if he got the chance.

Luckily they arrived at the parking lot just then and Kurt parked the car in his usual spot and turned of the engine. He could feel Finn staring at him.

"You done?" Kurt asked with a frail voice.

"Kurt...I" Finn started.

"Don't!" Kurt whispered as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He walked fast over the parking lot, ignoring the stares he got from other students and just made it inside the school and to his locker as fast as he could

** e**

Blaine was worried about Kurt and even though Kurt claimed everything was okay, Blaine knew what was a lie. He looked across the table, at the barely touched cup of non fat mocha and the half of cookie they had shared. Blaine had already eaten his while Kurt's half lay on the plate lonely and waiting to be eaten. Kurt sat on his chair, legs crossed and a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. He looked worn out and if it was possible it looked like he had lost weight in the few weeks that they had known each other.

"If you only would give me a chance I promise you I could make your uniform fit you perfectly instead of looking like it's a one size fits everybody" Kurt said and waved his had in a diva move.

Blaine smiled. They had already had several discussing about fashion and even though Blaine liked clothes and dressing up, he was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Kurt who lived for fashion.

"Well I guess I'll have to think about that, Mr Hummel" He said in the business tone his father always used when he talked to colleges.

Kurt chuckled softly but then his voice turned to the sad expression it had had the whole afternoon.

"Hey what's the matter?" Blaine asked and placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "I know something is wrong so please don't lie to me"

Kurt shook his head and for a couple of seconds it looked like he was fighting this inner conflict of his and at first Blaine was afraid they would hit another dead end.

"It's just" Kurt started in a shaky voice. "I think everybody hates me. Finn and Rachel and the others in glee"

"Kurt...they don't hate you. No one could hate you"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"You're sweet" He whispered "It's just. I don't know why they don't see me any more. They are always busy with their own problems and they didn't even noticed when-"

Blaine waited for Kurt to continue but instead Kurt just removed his hand from under Blaine's and crossed his arms.

"When what, Kurt? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Did that bully hurt you again? Because, Kurt, you need to go to the police if that is the case. They could kill you!"

Kurt flinched violently.

"NO!" He said his voice pitching and his whole body tensing up.

"Kurt, what did they do? Did they beat you up? Do you need a hospital?"

Kurt shook his head while tears spilled over his face from his beautiful eyes.

"Then what's wrong? Did he threaten you?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt didn't say anything and that was when Blaine knew he had hit home. He leaned over so his face was really close to Kurt's.

"Did he?"

Kurt nodded and more tears welled down his face.

"I..."

"Sch, it's okay" Blaine whispered and moved to sit beside Kurt instead. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "You can talk to me. I won't tell anybody. Just tell me what he said and did to you"

"He, I can't. He'll kill me if I do" Kurt cried softy.

Blaine bit his lip, this was going to be a lot harder than he first thought but he also knew what threats often was only threats. He did understand why Kurt was so upset though.

"Kurt, I promise you, nothing will happen to you. I'll be here and you can tell me. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to"

"I, it was yesterday and Karofsky came up to me and he, well pinned me against the locker and snapped my phone out of my hand and I just kept thinking of what you said. About courage so when he left I followed him to the bathroom and he. Oh god , Blaine, I thought he was gonna beat me up and leave for dead but he didn't, he-"

Kurt started to cry even harder and Blaine secured his arm around Kurt's shoulder and reached for the napkin o the able which he handed Kurt. Kurt took it in his hand and wiped his nose and face.

"He kissed me Blaine, he held me down and kissed me and tried to touch me"

He sounded absolutely devastated and it broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt like this.

"Oh" He said.

"Turns out the one person who has made my life a living hell, is just a scared closet case" Kurt whispered. "What does that make me look like?"

Blaine felt like he wanted to punch someone, preferably Karofsky but he needed to stay calm for Kurt's sake. He took a deep breath and cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"Hey look at me" He said "You are perfect, strong and beautiful. You didn't do anything wrong. He's the bad guy the one with problems"

"It's just, this changes everything" Kurt mumbled. "I used to hate him, but all along he was just as sacred as me. I can't hate him now."

"You don't have to, Kurt, but what he did you is assault and you need to tell the police about this!"

"I can't do that, if they don't believe me he will kill me for telling. I'll just. I can't and my dad doesn't need to know. His heart is not strong enough for this yet."

Blaine knew they could argue about this forever and Kurt would never change his mind.

"Okay" Blaine whispered. "If you promise me to tell me if he does something else, I won't tell anybody and I promise you to protect you. Your safe with me, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Thank you"

Blaine smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you for being so kind to me" Kurt said and leaned closer to Blaine and Blaine could feel his breath against his face.

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly all he wanted to do was to lean in and kiss those tender lips of Kurt's. Kurt's eyes, still watery from crying, looked back at him and before Blaine could change his mind he leaned forward and pressed his lip's to Kurt's and kissed him ever so softly.

* * *

**Oh so let me know what you think. How about the kiss for starters? :D And I made Kurt tell Blaine though he wasn't going to at first but well well. Lots of you wanted him to and he listened! Reviews means the world to me so don't hesitate on letting me know what you think. XXx**


	14. Chapter 14

** I'm sorry its bee a while. I have been away and my computer was left at home! Anyway here I am! I'm not happy with this chapter at all but I have struggled with it for weeks and I didn't want to put you on hold ay longer. I hope you don't think it sucks too bad. If you do you can tell me if you like. Thats fine! At least it's really long. I will try and shape up I promise and if I get enough respons from this I promise to treat you with another update by saturday at the latest. Thats a promise!**

**As always thank you for your respons. You are all amazing! xx**

* * *

Kurt gripped the strap of his book bag hard as he walked down the corridor. He could feel everyone staring at him and he couldn't blame them. His whole front was covered in a huge red stain. He had been slushied three times today and after the third he didn't have much choice but to spend the rest of the day in his wet shirt since he had already changed twice. He was incredibly cold and felt sick and dizzy. His head ached and his stomach was unruly and painfully knotted. He knew that Puck and Santana had seen him after the slushie but they hadn't done anything to help him. Barely given him a look before they turned the other way. Kurt sighed. Telling his friends about him and Blaine had obviously been a huge mistake.

Kurt had been ecstatic, telling his friends about Blaine and him, thinking that they would at least be happy for him since it was clear Blaine hadn't used him and nothing bad had happened. He was wrong though and now three days later and only four days to sectionals, things couldn't be worse for Kurt. As soon as the gee club heard about Blaine and the kiss they decided he really was a traitor and completely froze him out. They didn't say hello any more and when he bumped into them in the hallways they would look the other way. During the days it didn't bother him too much since he was used to not seeing his friends and was too busy to keep up in his classes. It was a lot harder and he could barely concentrate during the lessons and the lack of sleep had taken a toll on him. His body was absolutely exhausted from the abuse it had been through. He barely ate any more. Skipping lunch completely in school and claiming he wasn't hungry when he came home. He felt weak and his body was screaming for him to rest.

In Glee things were even worse. The only one talking to him was Mr Shue and it wasn't much he said anyway since he was busy coaching Rachel. When the others sat united at on end of the classroom he chose to sit up in the corner far away from everyone. Not even Mercedes would look at him, obviously she was still hurt from their fallout and ignored him in the favour of hanging out with Tina and Mike most of the time Even Santana who normally would disagree with everything Rachel said and did, just because she could, allied with Rachel in this situation which left Brittany and Puck doing the very same. Finn was either too insecure about the whole situation or he was on Rachel's side too. Either way it didn't matter to Kurt. He was still just as lonely and hurt.

It was only a few days until Sectionals which meant he didn't have much chance to spend time with Blaine but they still talked on the phone with each other. He didn't tell Blaine much about the bullying, he didn't want Blaine to worry about him too much, especially because he still didn't know what they where. They had kissed a couple of times, held hands and hugged each other in a not friendly way, But that didn't mean they were boyfriends, did it? They hadn't talked about it yet and Kurt didn't want to be the one to ask, if in the end, Blaine wasn't interested in him at all. He didn't think his heart would be able to take such a break.

He past Rachel and Finn in the corridor and Finn gave him a small, awkward smile before he was dragged past Kurt by Rachel who only glared at Kurt. Kurt felt the pain increase in his chest. He wondered why Rachel suddenly hated him so much. She had everything already and Kurt had never tried to claim anything from her. Not more then the others anyway and she already had all the solos and the rest of the glee club on her side. He watched them round the corner of the corridor and when he turned back Karofsky stood in front of him with a threatening look on his face. Kurt gulped but forced himself to stay calm.

"What do you want?" He said, his voice betraying him by going high pitched.

Karofsky jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Just wanted to see if you got my texts" He smirked. "Take it you did. Hope you get it that I'm serious. If you tell anybody about our little run in in that bathroom and I will Kill you. Wonder what that would do to poor daddy Hummel"

Kurt went completely cold inside. His dad would be destroyed if Kurt died. After his mothers dead Kurt had been forced to watch his father being broken beyond repair and it had taken him years to function normally. If Kurt died...he didn't want to think about what it would do to his father.

"Don't talk about him" He whispered shakily.

Karofsky let his hand travel up Kurt's chest, coming to a stop on Kurt's chin.

"Oh why not? I bet he would be happy, thanking me even for getting rid of his failure of a son. His faggot son who's more of a girl than a man" He smirked, his finger still under Kurt's chin as if he was bout to tilt Kurt's head backwards and lean in for another kiss.

Kurt shut his eyes and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He focused on the pain his lips and the coppery taste in his mouth instead of the panic rising in his chest and the spinning in his head.

"Please leave me alone, I didn't tell anybody. I swear. I won't" His voice was so thin now and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

"Good, and you won't" Karofsky said and bumped into Kurt's shoulder hard as he passed him.

Kurt had to lean against the nearest wall to keep himself from collapsing. The dizzy spell past as his heart beat became more regular again but he still felt like he was about to throw up.

He just wanted someone to talk to, someone to notice how he was struggling. He touched his shoulder gently and winced, knowing there would be bruises by tomorrow.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice but when he looked up it was only Sam who stood in front of him.

"Woah! What's going on?" Sam asked and reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder but Kurt flinched away before Sam's hand had a chance to touch him.

"Nothing" He said quickly hoping Sam would leave it alone but the blonde shook his head.

"Kurt, I know something is up. I'm not stupid. The others might be blind but I'm not and I think that they have no right to treat you like this"

"I...I really don't want to talk about it, Sam" Kurt mumbled and tried to get past Sam but Sam gently grabbed him by the arm and kept him from leaving.

"Please just leave me alone!" Kurt said a little firmer while he had to blink several times to keep his eyes from tearing up.

Sam sighed but let go of his arm.

"At least let me walk you to glee?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded. That would be okay. It would be kind of nice not having to worry about getting ambushed. Sam was the quarterback and even if he was new the other guys in the football team worshipped him.

"So, Um, you ready for sectionals?" Sam asked as they walked down the corridor towards the choir room.

Kurt shrugged. Honestly he wished he could just skip it all. He was tired and worn out and he had hoped that his ribs would have been healed by now but that wasn't the case. His side was now an ugly and disgusting green tone but the pain had barely lessened and he was starting to think that maybe Blaine was right and that he really needed a doctor. Or maybe he just needed some rest, he thought sadly. If he could get only a few days without dancing and singing and moving around like a maniac and things would get much better. But with Mr Shue's crazy schedule and Rachel's obsession, he knew he would have to wait until after sectionals.

They entered the choir room in silence and Kurt went to sit on his usual spot on the other end of the room from where the others already sat. Sam looked around for a few seconds, debating on where to sit but the Quinn waved for him to take a seat beside her. He gave Kurt an apologetic look before sitting down but Kurt chose to ignore it in favour of pretending to read something on his phone. He could practically feel the tension between him and the other members, the occasional glares from Rachel and Santana and the small, insecure looks from Tina and Finn who maybe wanted to sit with him, but wasn't strong enough to stand up for him. Kurt kept focusing on his phone and waited for the teacher to arrive. Mr Shue arrived five minutes late, much to Rachel's dismay.

"I'm sorry guys, I had to help a kid to the nurse and wait for his mom to pick him up. Anyway. Let's get starting. We have only four days left and Saturday is the big day. The routines are looking good but I know they can be much better and I need everybody to do their best and step up a level. The girls mash up looks fine already so I need us to focus on Unwritten and Don't stop me now. There are still some of you who keeps missing a few steps every now and then and we can't afford it if we want to win."

It was kind of obvious that Mr Shue was talking about him without saying it out loud and everyone else knew it too. Kurt sank down in his chair, trying to ignore the sudden heat on his cheeks.

"Well everybody on your feet, hurry up!" Mr Shue said and Kurt forced himself to stand again.

He dragged himself over the floor and went to stand behind Mike, hoping he would be the easiest to follow and he was probably the one least likely to pump in to Kurt.

"Kurt and Finn I was thinking you should be in the front for this so I can keep an eye on you. Just for this practice." Mr Shue said with a small smile.

Kurt cast Finn a look and the other teen looked as embarrassed as Kurt felt like. His face had turned slightly red but Rachel gave him an encouraging look and squeezed his hands. Kurt watched them, a sting of jealousy mixed with anger that no one had offered him a smile.

He moved from his spot in the back and stood beside Finn in the front. Mr Shue went to stand in front of him.

"Okay so we run through the number with just the dance and then with the music and singing in the auditorium."

The music came to a sudden start and the familiar tune of "Don't stop me now" Blared through the speakers loudly.

20 minutes later Kurt was sure he was going to pass out any second. His body felt so hot and he could feel every beat of his heart in his pounding head. They had now moved to the auditorium to run through their performance as it would be at the competition for the first time. Fortunately Mr Shue was pleased with him and had let him go back to his usual spot and for once he wasn't too bothered that he would be in the background for most of the performance as he wasn't one of the singers.

As the girls took place on the stage to start of with their mash up Kurt gratefully sat down on a chair back state and allowed himself to rest for a minute before he needed to be on stage again. His head was pounding eve worse now and he rested it in his hands. Heat radiated from his skin and he knew he should probably get something to drink but he couldn't bring himself to move. At this point he wasn't sure he would be able to hold anything down.

"Here!"

Kurt looked up to find a bottle of water in front of his head.

"You should drink some water" Sam said and crouched in front of Kurt. "You don't look so good" He continued in a worried tone and gently touched Kurt's bare arm. "Woah, you're really hot. Have you had anything to drink?"

Kurt shrugged. Had he? Not since a glass of water at lunch and to cups of coffee to keep him from falling a sleep.

"You should probably go home and lay down or something" Sam said worriedly but Kurt shook his head.

"No I'll be alright" He lied. The idea of going home was very tempting but that meant people would hate him even more for screwing up. He just needed to shape up. "I could use some water though"

Sam handed him the bottle and he opened it with shaky hands. He brought the bottle to his mouth, taking a small sip. He instantly regretted it when he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He covered his mouth with his hand as he gagged and he could feel Sam take the bottle from his other hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Mr Shue" Sam said "You look really sick and you're clearly not okay."

Kurt nodded and Sam disappeared on to the stage and down to Mr Shue where he sat on the first row. Kurt rested his head in his arms again hoping he wasn't going to throw up. The music had stopped and seconds later Sam returned with Mr Shue not far behind.

He said something to the teacher and then Mr Shue crouched in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, Sam said you weren't feeling so well" He started.

Kurt looked up finding his teacher in front of him. Finn and the other boys stood around him to but the girls were still on the stage.

"He's really hot and he couldn't drink anything. He almost threw up" Sam said and Mr Shue too touched Kurt's arm and nodded.

"How do you feel Kurt?" He asked.

"My head hurt's" Kurt mumbled "I think I might be sick" He added.

"You feel really warm, I think you might be a bit dehydrated as well"The teacher added after touching Kurt's forehead.

Kurt didn't answer and let his head drop again.

"I think we should take him home" Mr Shue said and turned to Finn who nodded.

"Yeah, sure" He said and he actually looked kind of worried about Kurt. "Can you stand up?" He asked Kurt and Kurt nodded, standing up rather wobbly but able to maintain his balance.

Finn grabbed their bags and jackets. By now the girls had gotten tired of waiting and Rachel was the first one to enter the backstage area.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" She shrieked her eyebrows shooting to the sky.

"Kurt's not feeling well and I'm gonna take him home so he can lie down" Finn said.

"But we need to practice!" Rachel answered. "You can't leave now!"

"Kurt's sick, Rachel" Mr Shue answered calmly trying to keep Rachel from having a meltdown.

Rachel's expression softened for a second but then turned back to a deep frown.

"But Finn can't leave. He's one of the leads. The most important lead and he needs to run through the song with the others. Otherwise he will never learn and it needs to be perfect. Maybe Kurt can just wait backstage so Finn doesn't have to miss the rehearsal"

Finn looked at Kurt and that insecure look on his face was back. He looked at Rachel who had crossed her arms over her chest to prove her right.

"I guess she has a point" He said at last. "I really need to run through it."

He gave Kurt an appologetic smile but Kurt was too tired to really care as he stood on his feet swaying slightly.

"I still don't think Kurt should stay here" Sam said and Mr Shue nodded.

"I don't think so either. He needs to get home but on the other hand we really need to practice. Especially those of you who has solos"

"I can take him" Mike said at last and everyone turned to him with a surprised look on their faces.

Kurt was surprised to. Sure Mike was cool. Probably the coolest of the footballers but they had barely talked and Kurt didn't think Mike cared about him at all.

"I mean, I know the steps and I'm not singing so it would be okay"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then it's settled" Rachel said "Now let's go back to practice everybody"

The girls disappeared onto the stage again giving Kurt a small sympathetic look.

Mike took Kurt's things from Finn and then went to get his own.

"You gonna be okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" Kurt mumbled feeling slightly betrayed that not even when he was feeling sick Finn would choose him over Rachel but then again it was Sectionals after all and it was probably selfish to believe anything else.

"Good" Finn gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you at home"

"Yeah sure" Kurt said and slowly went after Mike who waited for him by the door.

* * *

**So yeah it sucked but please let me know what you think anyway. It woud mean the world to me :D And if you liked it well than thats good too! Hopefully the next chapter will be alot better. Dont forget the review button. xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaah! I can't believe I have made over 200 reviews for this. I'm so so grateful and happy! Thank you all so much. This means very very much to me. Compared to getting 50 reviews on my other stories at a maxium this is unbelievble! Thak you so much for being so great and supportive. Without you I wouldn't be able to keep up my motivation!**

**So since you were so amazing on reviewing, here is a brand new chapter. I have sort of mixt feeings baout this one. There are parts I really like and some parts I'm not fully happy with. Anyway. I hope you like it! :D And ext chapter I promise you will be lots of fluff when Kurt heads to meat with the Warblers. So keep being amazing and we are heading for another rather fast update! Lots of love. **

**Aslo I have a random question. What's going on with the grounding stuff? I mean as soon as a kid is punished in the world of fanfic they are grounded by their parents. Like no tv, no internet, no cell, no bed, no food, whats up with that? I mean do you ground people in US for real? I have never been grounded in my life and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be my punishment if it ever came to that. Hm. So well. Bye!**

* * *

Kurt let Mike carry his stuff to Mikes car, a slim silver car that seamed brand new. It have an annoying sound as Mike unlocked and Mike put Kurt's stuff in the back seat. Kurt fumbled with the handled and, clumsily climbed in to the passenger seat. The seat was soft beneath him and he gratefully sunk into it resting his aching head on the cool window. Only the short walk to the car had made him feel really sick again even though his head didn't feel like it was about to explode any more.

"Dude, you look really sick" Mike commented as he took a seat behind the wheel and turned on the engine.

"Well thanks" Kurt grimaced.

"Sorry" Mike said awkwardly as he carefully backed the car out of the parking spot and drove of the parking lot, leaving the school behind him.

"I was joking, you know" Kurt mumbled.

"Oh..."

Kurt leaned back further in the seat and kept looking straight a head. Mike drove in silence, not eve singing to himself but occasionally casting an eye on Kurt.

"Thanks for giving me a ride" Kurt said when they finally arrived at the house and Mike parked the car by the side of the road.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help" Mike said and smiled gingerly. "You want me to help you with your stuff?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine but thanks, really"

"Your welcome, Kurt. Just feel better soon okay?"Mike smiled kindly.

"Yeah. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

He climbed out of the car and gathered his things from the back seat. He slowly dragged himself towards the front door and fished up his key from his coat pocket. His hands shook badly but with Mikes eyes burning holes in his back, he managed to unlock the door and close it behind him. He sank down to the floor immediately, back supported by the door, breathing heavily. However he didn't get much chance to rest as his stomach rumbled violently and he quickly stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. He barely had time to get the lid open before the bile rose from his throat and he threw up. His throat ached after he had emptied his stomach and it didn't really make him feel any better but at least he didn't feel sick any more.

He rinsed his mouth thoroughly and climbed up stairs to his own bathroom where he pulled out a couple of painkillers and swallowed them dry. He knew he had already taken far too many. Going on at least ten a day but he didn't care. It wasn't like it was a dangerous amount of pills he took and he doubted that it would make a difference.

He quickly changed out of his clothes, a pair of dressed pants along with a shirt and a bow tie, and put on his pyjamas pants and a plain white t-shirt. He rarely changed after going home unlike Finn who didn't spare a second to change to his sweat pants. This time it was different though and he didn't want to fall a sleep in his clothes and wrinkle them. He lay down on the bed and draped his blanket around him. He didn't intend to fall asleep but resting couldn't hurt and he knew he couldn't allow himself to be sick tomorrow for two reasons. One, he needed to be there for sectionals practice, and two Blaine had asked him to come to Dalton and meet with the Warblers. Kurt was ridiculously excited about that because according to Blaine, apart from New directions, The Warblers where over the moon excited about Blaine and Kurt and couldn't wait to meet "The boy who made Blaine blush and smile like a little girl"

Kurt smiled, thinking about Blaine always made him happy and he had a feeling that he would love the Warblers too.

He could hear the door banging downstairs and recognized the sound of his fathers movements as the other man walked around in the kitchen and living room before turning upstairs and seconds later his head appared in the doorway. He looked surprised to see his son at home, clearly not expecting him.

"Hi" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, why are you home? I thought you were...you're not sick are you?" His father's eyes trailed of to the blanket.

"It's nothing, dad" Kurt said. "I wasn't feeling so good in glee and I really need to be on top on saturday so I went home." He added and closed his eyes.

Burt took a step into the room and then made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge of it carefully and moments later Kurt felt the back of his father's hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel fever warm" He said gently.

"My head hurts" Kurt mumbled "And my stomach"

His father nodded. He had never been good at handling Kurt sick, always freaking out at even the slightest cough or fever and there had been lot of time when Burt was convinced Kurt was dying and wanted to take him to hospital when Kurt' mom knew it was a fever that would break in a day or two. After his mom's death Kurt had been forced to convince his dad himself that he would be fine. And when Kurt became a teenager he had mostly taken care of himself when he was ill. It was better that way than having his father going all panicky over a fever or a bad cough. Still he kind of missed how his dad used to me so worried about him.

"You let me know if I can get you anything" Burt said and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead and stood up from the bed.

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks dad."

"Carole should be home any minute now too. It's her time to cook tonight and I think she planned on salmon"

Kurt nodded again.

"And Kurt, you know you can talk to me right? I mean about anything. Anything at all"

"Yeah" Kurt said quietly "Of course"

His father nodded, satisfied and left the room, closing the door behind him and Kurt curled up in the bed even further. If he could only talk to his father about this. There were so many things he wanted to tell his father. About the bullying, the kiss, the cold treatment from his friends, how lonely he felt, how much he missed his mom, how much he missed the nights when it was only him and his dad and the sofa. He even wanted to tell his dad about Blaine but he was afraid that his dad's reaction would be as bad as his friends and he couldn't take that on top of everything else in his life. Besides the things he had overheard the other night about how his dad was so insecure about him had left deep marks in him. It was bad enough that his dad was uncomfortable around him. He also knew his father wished for a stronger son, someone who didn't had a problem with sleeping alone and liked to watch football and get dirty. He had to stand alone in this fight. To prove is father he was strong enough.

He slumbered on the bed for a few hours until he heard Finn coming home. His brother said hello to his mother and Burt in the kitchen before he came up stairs and entered Kurt's room without knocking. He looked confused at first and looked at Kurt who still lay in the bed.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked looking at his step brother and slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Uhm" Finn looked down. "Mercedes said hello" He mumbled.

Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Eh okay?"

"So...I...Are you. Are you gonna be okay. For sectionals I mean?" Finn finally asked after moments of awkward silence and Kurt gritted his teeth in annoyance in favour of letting his sadness shine through.

"Oh don't worry, Finn. I won't spoil your chances at winning if that's what you are worried about" He said coldly and glared at Finn who shrunk in size right in front of Kurt.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" Finn said angrily.

"Then how did you mean it then?" Kurt asked standing up so quickly his whole world went black for a couple of seconds and he had to grab the wall to keep himself up right. "Because it sounds like that's exactly how you meant it!" Kurt snapped and angrily folded the blanked and threw it back on the bed.

"Dude, I'm so tired of you making it sound like everybody is out to get you. You act like a kicked puppy all the time and it's really annoying. You try to make yourself some sort of victim but you're the one shutting everyone out and you are the one acting childish and immature" Finn spat back and walked up closer to Kurt his eyes shooting fires at Kurt.

"Is that what you think?" Kurt asked quietly but not turning his eyes from Finn.

Finn was quiet for a second or two.

"Maybe that's the truth, Kurt. Maybe it's just you who need to realise that" He said firmly.

Kurt swallowed back the hurt quickly.

"I can't believe you are the one telling me this. Everyone knows you are to afraid too stand on your own. You were too afraid back when you used to throw me into dumpsters, you just let it happen, you were too afraid of your reputation that you couldn't refuse to slushie me. But then you couldn't even just do it like a man, I slushied myself for you, Finn. Do you know how humiliating that was for me? And now you just follow everyone else blindly. Your a coward, Finn!" He screamed sending a wave of pain through his unprepared ribs.

"AND YOU ARE A SELFISH IGNORANT AND SPOILED BRAT" Finn screamed back at him before storming of the room and shutting the door with a loud bang.

Kurt stood in the room for a few seconds before sinking back on the bed wrapping his arms around his side in an attempt to ease the pain and comfort himself. The silence was cutting I his ears. Him and Finn had never fought like this but he had seen it coming for a long time. He deeply regretted saying those mean things to Finn but he had just been so angry himself at the hurtful things Finn had said.

He looked around in the room. The bed was messy and the blanket folded sloppily. He tried to refold it but he couldn't get it even and nice and ended up throwing it across the room. It gave him no satisfaction. On the other side of the wall he could hear Finn turning on his xbox and starting a game of call of duty and minutes later the shooting begun. Kurt kind of wished he could take out his anger like that.

He had no idea how long he sat there on his bed, clutching himself, listening how Finn probably pretended that it was Kurt who he was shooting and throwing bombs at, but at some point Carole knocked on the door and asked if he wanted dinner.

He hadn't eaten all day but the thought of sitting at the table with Finn was the last thing he wanted right now so he said he wasn't hungry. He just kept sitting on his bed, listening as Carole and Finn went downstairs and the shooting in Finn's room came to a stop.

All the hurtful words played in his mind.

_AND YOU ARE A SELFISH IGNORANT AND SPOILED BRAT_

_Maybe that's the truth, Kurt. Maybe it's just you who need to realise that_

_If you tell anyone_

_I'll kill you. _

Tears streamed down his face but he kept quiet placing a hand in front of his mouth,

_Get out of my way, Lady face_

_Sometimes you're really selfish you know that?_

The tears continued to fall as he crawled under his covers. He didn't even bother with brushing his teeth or doing his skin care routine. He just lay there in his bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**Did you like it? I love to make Kurt and Finn fight. It's the most fun to write. Getting them to snap at each other and say mean thing to eachother because it's not just Finn. But then again. Kurt has alot on his plate and I think he has the right to be a bit snappy with Finn. Even though Finn really is a bit naive and oblivous. Well let me know what you think and I will start on the fun night with he Warblers as soon as I can! :D Kurt is depending on you! Mohaha (no his not) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

** Hi! Another pretty fast update due to your fantastic respons :D soo thank you so much. It also seams like some of you have been grounded and I have come to the conlcuson that I'm just a very well behaved kid who have scary parents ;) haha **

**So as I promised this is a pretty happy chapter and I hope you will be satisfied. Please read and let me know what you think and I will try to update soon again. **

**PS. Check out my new one shot too. It's called "You're all I have" and is about kid!kurt and Burt after Elisabeth's death. I think it ended up pretty good so please check it out. It would mean so much too me.**

* * *

Kurt in his car on his way to Dalton. He was really nervous about meeting the Warblers but excited too. Blaine talked about them all the time and sometimes Kurt felt like he was one of them.

The day had been as good as he could have expected though even his dad had noticed the tension between Finn and him and the two boys hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire day. Kurt was actually worried that this might be it. That this was all their frail friendship could take. It made him really sad, first he had spent so many moths longing for Finn and then when he had realized he could never have Finn he had decided to do anything to be his friend. They had started of rocky but growing stronger and stronger, that until a couple of months ago when they drifted apart again and now he doubted Finn would ever look his way or forgive him. He wouldn't be surprised if he had screwed this up too badly.

Apart from Finn his day had been okay. Rehearsal's had gone fine even though Mr Shue hand been worried and wanting him to sit it out. Their number was kind of good now and everybody was starting to relax and eve Rachel had dropped some of her stress and tension. Kurt tapped his ahnds to the wheel restlessly. Watch. It was only about ten minutes left of the drive and now he was starting to feel really nervous. What if they thought he was weird or too strange? What if they would just laugh at him or make fun of him. He highly doubted Blaine would allow them to but you never knew.

En minutes later he pulled up in front of what looked like something from Death Poets Soceity

or maybe Harry Potter. Baine waited for him by the entrance and when he saw Kurt cimb out of his car he hurried to his side hugging him tighly.

"God, I really missed you, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and burried his face in Blaine's shoulder breathing in Blaine's scent'

"Missed you too" He said.

Blaine pulled out from the hug and studdied Kurt carefully.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded slowly

.

"Yeah it's fine" He mumbled.

Blaine nodded taking his hand.

"We should go in. They are waiting for you and you have to leave again at 9pm at the latest I had to tell you you were interested at going to Dalton and wanted to see what it was like for the Dean to allow you here"

Kurt smiled sadly. How he wished this could be an opportunity for him. He would escape the bullying and never having to be afraid again, but he knew his father could never afford anything like this. Blaine seamed to have noticed his sadness because he squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled.

"Let's go" He said leaning in to quickly kiss Kurt on the mouth before dragging Kurt inside.

If the outside of Dalton was impressing it was nothing like the inside. Kurt was absolutely stunned. It was so Boarding school-ish it was almost ridiculous but Kurt liked it. Blaine led him up a couple of stairs and down a corridor before stopping outside what Kurt assumed was a dorm. Laughs could be heard from inside .

"Just remember, when they are excited they get very loud and a little bit over the top. They might be collected during school hours but on on our free time not so much" Blaine laughed.

"It's just. What if they don't like me?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I assure you they will adore you, Kurt. You are adorable!" Blaine convinced him and gave him another kiss before opening the door to the dorm.

The laughing and talking stopped as soon as Blaine opened the door and Kurt was met by at least ten pair of curious eyes. Blaine took a step into the room, never letting go of Kurt's hand and Kurt was happy that he still got to hold Blaine's hand.

"Everyone this is Kurt" Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled happily at him. "Kurt meet the Warblers"

"Nice to meet you, Kurt" Wes said "Again" He added and smiled.

He, as one of the leaders of the group, introduced all the boys with names and Kurt tried his best to remember them.

"So it was you who made Blaine fall in love in three seconds?" Jeff said with a huge grin and the other boys laughed.

Kurt felt himself blush slightly but tried to hide it. Blaine smiled at him and the two of them went to sit down on the floor in front of the bed.

"Looking at those tight pants I'm not surprised he fell head over heals for you, Kurt" David said earning a slap on the arm from Blaine who blushed wildly now.

"Shut up, David" He said.

"Oh common Blaine it is the truth. You couldn't stop looking at him"

"I totally see why"

"And here I thought you were straight..."

Kurt laughed at the discussion that had started. He already liked the Warblers a lot and he understood why Blaine loved it so much here.

"You have to forgive us, Kurt" Wes said once things have settled down. "You know first Blainers here was moping around complaining about how lonely he was and five seconds later he can't stop talking about you and smiles every time he reads on of your texts."

"It's fine" Kurt assured him. "So what are you planing on doing?"

"We were going to watch a movie and have some pizza sounds good?"

Kurt nodded

"Yeah sure"

Half an our later they were all settled in front of Matrix. Three of the boys had gne to get the pizzas and Kurt sat squeezed between Blaine and Wes on the floor. It was nice. He missed these kind of things. The New direction didn't really hang out after school but Kurt guessed that being at a boarding school meant you were kind of forced to. He cats Blaine occasional looks, wondering if this meant that they were together. Surely Blaine had acted like they were a couple holding his hand in front f all his friends and the other Warblers guys had acted that way too. He didn't want to take it for granted though and they had moved kind of fast forward. Burt didn't even know about Blaine yet and Kurt dreaded having to tell his father.

"You okay?" Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm really happy actually" Kurt said.

"I'm glad you are. I'm really happy too"

Kurt leaned back against the back again when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his stomach. He flinched slightly and it was all it took for Blaine to notice.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah it's okay. I think I just need to eat something. It went away earlier" He said remembering having the same sort of pain earlier that they and it had gotten better after he had eaten.

Blaine on the other hand didn't look convinced.

"Okay. But I'm worried about you, you would tell me if you weren't okay right. Eve if you don't want to talk to your dad I'm here okay?"

Kurt nodded.

Luckily the pizzas arrived by then and Kurt grabbed himself a slice of veggie pizza. Happy to dig in on the food and the other boys did the same. Just as earlier that they the burning pain in his stomach went away after he had eaten and he brushed away as some sort of hunger pains.

Two hours later the movie was over and he needed to head back home again. Kurt felt kind of sad about it when he said goodbye to his new friends and Blaine accompanied him to the car.

"The guys really loved you, I could tell" Blaine said as they walked down the stairs to the main corriodor.

"Oh I really loved them, apart from when they wouldn't stop talking. Are they always that goofy?" Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled.

"Well no in school or at Warblers practice but otherwise, yeah"

"If it wasn't for those hideous uniforms I could easily live here" Kurt laughed even though it tung in him as he said so,.

He wished so badly that he could go here but he knew his dad could never afford it no matter how bad things got at Mckinely.

"I really wished you could, Kurt" Blaine said seriously. "For your own good, I mean. How's it going with that stupid Karofsky kid?"

"It's the same" Kurt mumbled sadly "I kind of thought that he would leave me alone after...after the kiss but he's almost worse"

"Oh, Kurt"

"Yesterday he threatened me again and even talked about how my dad would be happy if I died."

Blaine looked at him and Kurt could see the anger in his eyes.

"I want to kill, him" He muttered

They stopped in front of the entrance and Blaine put an arm on Kurt's shoulder.

"I wish I could do something to help you" He whispered sadly. "I hate to see you miserable"

Kurt looked down and bit his lip. Blaine took his chin in his hands and gently tilted his head upwards so Kurt was looking at Blaine again.

"Hey, it will be okay. But if he does something again you have to report it. This is serious, Kurt. He could hurt you really badly. He already did and I'm still worried about it. I see that you are still in a lot of pain. I get it that it's hard to tell someone and to let your pride go but I really care about you and I don't want to see you hurt or sick. Do you promise me to at least talk to someone after the competition?"

Blaine forced Kurt to meet his eyes and Blaine's hazel's never left his. Kurt nodded slowly. He knew he had to eventually. This was already out of control and he knew deep down that he just had to let go of his pride ad admit he needed help before it was too late. No matter of where he stood with the New directions.

"Yeah, I promise"

Blaine nodded and Kurt saw the relief on his face.

"Thank you, Kurt"

"Will you help me?" Kurt asked.

It would be a lot easier to deal with all of this if he had Blaine by his side.

"Of course. You'll always have my back. The boys too even if I haven't told them anything. They will look out for you too and I promise you that your dad will too. From what you have told him he is pretty amazing"

Kurt nodded.

"That he is. It's just he's been sick lately and the added stress. He doesn't need that right now. I just want him to get stronger first"

Glancing down at the clock Kurt realized he needed to get going so he wouldn't miss his curfew.

"I need to go" He said sadly "But I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah good night. Drive safe and text me when you get home, okay" Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the cheek..

"Yeah, night Blaine"Kurt said and Blaine let him out of the door and Kurt hurried towards his car to avoid the cold.

* * *

**Uh it's starting to look up for Kurt. He has meet with the Warblers and they love him. But what will ND do when they find out? And how will things with Karofsky play out? Stay tuned and please review while you're waiting! xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

**Another chapter is here and unfortunately I'm not entirely happy with this one either. At first I had the worst writers block but then it eased but I'm still not happy and parts of it feels crappy. But well. I hope you like it. The next chapter however is going to be major! Just saying :) As always you are truly amazing and I appriciate it so much! As this story is about to come to an end (Still quite a few chapter left) I was thinking about letting you come up with suggestions for my next story. It would mean alot to me and it would be interesting to see what you want to read about. I have a few ideas myself but I would really like to hear yours first. **

* * *

"Hi, homo"

Kurt kept his head down as he tried to pass Azimio without getting bumped into. He failed miserably and winced as the big jock pushed past him knocking him hard in the side. He wobbled but stayed on his feet though he dropped all the things he was caring and the papers and books sprawled out on the floor.

He dropped to his knees to pick them up again, wincing again as he did so. The pain in his stomach was even worse than yesterday and it still came and went along with the nausea. He had thrown up directly after breakfast and hadn't dared to try to eat something else after that. He collected his things and stood up again brushing of his clothes. Around him the students continued to wander to corridor like nothing had happened and he didn't existed. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away his tears.

A month ago he hadn't even cared. He had probably snapped back at the jock with another of his famous insults. But a month ago he hadn't been alone. Mercedes had been right there with him and the glee club and particularly Finn had always protected him. Now he was completely alone in school and it scared him shit less. Since Karofsky had threatened his life he couldn't relax anywhere. What if Karofsky knew Kurt had told Blaine, then what?

As if on queue Karofsky rounded the corner in the corridor and when he saw Kurt looking at him he smirked and pointed at Kurt while pretending to slit his throat open. Kurt swallowed hard and turned the other way and hurried inside the bathroom where he locked himself in in one of the stalls. He could no longer hold back the tears as he curled up on the toilet seat and wrapped his arms around his knees and drew them close to his chest. His chest ached as he sobbed, his whole body shaking violently. What had he done to deserve this? Why couldn't he just get a break? He was so exhausted, tired of it all. All his friends hated him and his dad felt awkward and uneasy around him and the top bully of the school had sexually assaulted him and was now threatening to kill him. If he did die though, would his friends care about him then? Would they cry at the news that he had died. Would they cry? Would they miss him during glee club? Would they look at the chair he used to sit on with a sad look on their faces? Would they carry a picture of him to Regional's and the dedicate a song in his honour? Would they be sorry? He wondered what would happen to his dad sadly realizing that he would be okay. Not that he wouldn't be sad or devastated but until Finn and Carole became a part of their family, it was only the two of them and they depended on each other.

Now Burt had two other persons to depend on and he didn't need need Kurt in his life. He needed him, but not in the way he used too. Not in the way he wouldn't be able to live without Kurt. He had a new family now. A new wife and a new kid. It was sad to think like that and it only made him cry harder. Maybe it was time to let go of his pride, talk to someone. Ask Finn and Puck and the other guys to tell Karofsky to back off and leave him alone. Even if it would mean he had lost, he wasn't sure he could continue like this much longer. He was already so stressed in his body couldn't take much more abuse and it was only a matter of time before Karofsky was going to get violent.

He sighed when he realized he was late again, this time for his English class. His teacher wouldn't be happy with him but skipping completely wasn't an option either. He rubbed his face with the dry, hard paper napkins to get rid of the tears and redness but the paper only tore at his skin even more.

Kurt swallowed hard before leaving the bathroom and half run towards his classroom. He opened the door quietly, hoping to make a smooth entrance but unfortunately Mr Hendricks was in middle the of a lecture and as soon as he stepped into the class room all eyes turned on him and his teacher snorted irritated.

"You're ten minutes late, Mr Hummel. Care to share what's more important than going to classes with the rest of us" He said glaring at Kurt.

The rest of the class laughed at him and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I wasn't feeling well"

"Okay, well just take your seat and try not to disturb the rest of the class and I'll talk to you afterwards?"

Kurt nodded and stumbled towards his seat and sat down while Mr Hendricks continued his lecture.

When the lesson was finished, Kurt stayed in the classroom and waited for the room to get cleared. As the last person left the room Mr Hendricks closed the door and turned to Kurt.

"I have to say I'm really disappointed with you, Mr Hummel. You're never late and you make straight A's but recently you don't take part in classes and your running late."

"I'm sorry, Mr Hendricks" Kurt started moving a hand to his head. "I have a lot of my plate right now, with all my classes and Glee club going to sectionals and..."

"I don't really care about Glee, Mr Hummel. And I don't want you to slack behind because of that club. You need to focus on your studies and if you can't maybe you should take a brake from that club"

Kurt swallowed.

"I'm sorry" He said again keeping his head low.

"I now you are, Kurt"

The teacher's voice was more gentle now.

"I'm going to leave you with a warning but if it happens again you will get detention, okay"

"Thank you, sir" Kurt said looking up.

His teacher smiled gingerly.

"Off you go" He said and Kurt did as he was told ad collected his things.

He only had Glee club left as Mr Shue had asked his colleges to let the glee club skip their lessons so they could get everything ready for tomorrow.

He stopped outside the choir room and listened to see if he could hear anybody else in their. It seamed like everyone was there already apart from Kurt and Mr Shue.

"I don't understand why he's acting like this"

"I know, it's so annoying, he's acting so immature and I'm so tired of his attitude"

Kurt stopped in his track and stood quietly listening as t´his friends continued to back talk him.

"I mean why. What did we do? He's acting like we have done something"

"He's probably jealous because he didn't get any solo for sectionals"

"As if we would have a chance at winning if he did. Judges would probably think he is a girl and get all confused"

There was a wild laugh at that and Kurt could feel his eyes sting.

"And all he ever do is whine. I mean does he do that at home too, Finn?"

"Hand's down, if he does, even I feel sorry for you, Frankenteen."

"He can be such a bitch, sometimes. I bet he thinks he's so much better than everybody else."

"And those Warblers. That Blaine guy is suddenly all he cares about. When is he gonna realize that guy is only using him to get a chance at beating us. I bet as soon as the competition is over he's gonna go back to Dalton and stop caring about Kurt."

"Hey, we don't know that."

"Since, when are you on his side, Trouty mouth?"

"God, I'm not on anybody's side but I don't do back talking and to be honest with you you're all really mean right now."

"I think he's the one acting weird and the other day he just snapped at Mercedes for no reason at all"

"He doesn't even care about us any more"

Kurt didn't want to move from his spot but he didn't want to hear any more either. He felt so betrayed, so hurt, so humiliated, that he was sure he would just collapse and die right then and there. His heart ached like it had been smashed into millions of pieced, ripped from his chest and smashed into the ground. He could feel the tears stream freely down his face. All his friends were talking about him like this. No one stood up for him. Not for real. Not even Mercedes that had been his best friend.

He couldn't stay here. He couldn't face them after this. They would now he had heard them and he couldn't let them see him like this. They would probably hate him even more for not showing up but he couldn't care. They already seamed to hate him so it couldn't get much worse. He turned around to leave as a new wave of pain shoot from his stomach causing him to double over in pain and his bag fell from his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. A new wave of nausea hit him hard and he stumbled towards the bathroom were he collapsed in front of the nearest toilet bowl where he threw up violently from both his nose and mouth and he moaned out of disgust. The acid burned in his throat as his stomach was completely empty. He rested his clammy forehead against the cold tile as he waited for the nausea to pass and his breath to even out.

When he was sure he wasn't going to threw up any more he shakily stood up and stumbled towards the sink where he washed his face and hands and rinsed his mouth. It made him feel a little bit better and the shooting pain in his stomach had eased a bit and he figured he should hurry to get out of here if the pain decided to come back. He pulled out his phone to text Finn but put it back immediately, figuring Finn wouldn't care. He hadn't had the money to repair the screen and he hadn't dared ask his father for it, so the screen was still cracked from where Karofsky had thrown it. He put the phone back into his jeans pocket and put his bag over his shoulder to head towards his car.

Half an hour later he was home, after having to stop the car and throw up again by the side of the road. As he was home a lot earlier than usually, the house was empty and he collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got to his room. He drew his knees to his chest. Kurt knew he shouldn't go to sleep. He still had heaps of school work to do and he had to cook dinner and clean his room before going to sleep but he just needed to close his eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

**Pls let me know what you think? They are really mean to him aren't they? As I said next chapter is a major one with lots of drama and angst as we head for sectionals. Reviews keep me motivated and make me update faster! xx and don't forget to come up with suggestions for my next fic if you like. One word though, Klangst! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, I have one word for you. WOW! I'm so overwhelmed right now. You guys are so amazing. Thank you all for your wonderful respons to the last chapter and as I promised here we have a new chapter. As I said it's sectionals time ;)**

**The only bad thing about your respons is that now I'm nervous that I will disappoint you with this chapter. Hm I'm gonna let you be the judge of that. Well read and enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt groaned as his alarm clock woke him up at six am. It felt like he hadn't slept at all the night before. He hadn't fallen asleep until 2am after he was done with all his home works and lying awake for almost two hours because he was so anxious about today. He dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. His face was pale white and plastered and the bags under his eyes were dark and heavy. He looked sick and he didn't feel so good either. He got out of his pyjamas and stepped into the shower, hoping a cold shower would wake him up. It didn't help much at all, in fact it only added to the sick and tired feeling to his body.

He got dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a simple t-shirt as they were meant to change once they arrived to the place where the competition was held. It was an hour long bus ride so Kurt figured he should dress comfy so he could nap and hopefully catch at least half an hour of sleep. That would do him good he figured as he opened the cabinet over the sink and popped himself two painkillers. He swallowed them dry and while he waited for them to help he fixed his hair to perfection and then began to pack all his things he needed to have with him. He could hear Finn do the same thing on the other room.

Once he was done he went downstairs to get something to eat. The kitchen was empty and peaceful. Carole and Burt were still asleep and Finn obviously wasn't done in his room yet. Kurt poured himself a glass of juice and took a small sip while he waited for his toast to jump out of the toaster. The juice felt sour against his throat and made his stomach feel uneasy but he knew he needed some energy if he wanted to make it through the day so he pushed back any thought of throwing up and drank it up anyway. When he was half through his plain toast Finn arrived in the kitchen with a tired look on his face. He gave Kurt a short glare before opening the fridge.

"Nice of you to show up on our last rehearsal" He said ironically and put the bottle of milk on the counter and shut the fridge unnecessarily hard.

Kurt bit his lip. He guessed he had bee lucky the day before that his dad and Carole had been home and Finn hadn't gotten the chance to bring it up but now he wasn't as lucky.

"I didn't feel good..."

"Must have felt really bad to not show up or even let anyone know..."

Finn's voice was starting to get louder and Kurt could sense how angry his step brother was with him.

"I...could you please not yell at me right now. My head is killing me"

Finn snorted loudly.

"It's just nice to see how much you care, that's all. I hope you don't screw up because..."

Kurt gritted his teeth. Favouring the anger that build up in him instead of the hurt.

"I won't screw up, Finn, don't worry about me" He said coldly and left the table and his half eaten toast on the table.

As soon as he was in his room again he sunk down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. God, he was so tired. It felt like he could sleep for a whole week. The painkillers were beginning to kick in and he felt slightly better then he had done in the morning but his stomach still burned with pain and his side throbbed underneath his t-shirt. But he couldn't screw up. Not now. He needed to prove to everyone that he wasn't weak or a screw up. After what he had heard yesterday it was extra important to show them just that. He looked forward to see Blaine and the Warblers again. He hadn't talked to Blaine since he had been to Dalton and he had really missed him. He hoped Blaine had missed him too.

He sighed and checked his phone. It was time to leave so he took his bag and headed downstairs again. Finn waited for him in the living room, sitting in the sofa and watching the TV on a low volume, not to wake their parents up.

"You ready to go?" Kurt mumbled.

Finn nodded and got up from the sofa.

The ride to the school where the competition was being held was awkward. Kurt slumbered in his seat in the front of the bu. He had put his feet on the seat beside him and rested his head on the cool window. His stomach ached more and more every minute and by the time they arrived at the school he was cold sweating and felt like he was about to pass out.

Mr Shue went to tell the organizers that they had arrived and Kurt and the others stayed by the entrance to wait for him. The school wasn't any different from McKinley. The same rows of lockers on both sides of the corridor and the same beige walls and floors. Kurt looked around to see if he could see Blaine anywhere. He spotted him along with David and Wes in the other end of the corridor and when Blaine looked up and saw him he smiled and waved at him.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Rachel shrieked after him as he went to say hello to Blaine.

"I'm gonna say hi to Blaine" He said without looking back.

As he got closer Blaine's smile fell and he looked really worried instead and he hurried to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, you look awful!" He said and grabbed Kurt's hands in his.

"Gee, thanks" Kurt said with a small smile on his face but Blaine failed to return it.

"You look really sick. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" He asked, his green eyes filled with worry as they met Kurt's.

"I'm okay"Kurt said weakly looking over his shoulder.

Mr Shue hadn't come back yet but the others were looking curiously at Blaine.

"Hey, are you sure? You don't have to lie to me, Kurt" Blaine whispered pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead softly. "At least you don't have a fever. Did you eat anything?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt..."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I just, I just need to get through the day, that's all" He said "It will be okay"

Blaine nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"I care about you, you know"

Kurt smiled sadly and Blaine put a soft hand to his cheek.

"I need to go back to them" Kurt sighed.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him and Kurt could feel him smile as their lips touched.

He said goodbye to Blaine and went with Mr Shue and the others to the dressing room to get changed and ready. He locked himself inside the bathroom to get changed. They had agreed on the boys wearing an all black outfit and the girls to have white dresses with black belts and headbands. He got out of his comfy jeans and t-shirt and put on his black trousers and tight fitting button up shirt. His fingers shook slightly as he tied his tie and fixed his hair in the mirror to make sure it hadn't fallen out of place. He still looked unnaturally pale and beads of sweat were showing on his forehead. He reached for a paper towel to get rid sweat when his stomach literally exploded with pain. It wasn't the burning pain he had gotten used to but a stabbing pain the shot through him and made him dizzy. He moaned and grabbed the sink with his hands to not fall to the floor. Then a a wave of nausea hit him and he leaned over the sink to throw up. As the vomit hit the sink he panicked. It was brown red coloured and reminded Kurt of coffee-grounds.

"Oh god" He moaned, quickly putting the water on to rinse the vomit away. "I'm okay, I'm okay" He whispered to himself as he let go of his strong hold of the sink.

"Kurt!"

The voice startled him.

"Yeah?" He said weakly.

"We need to go. The others are already behind the stage."

Kurt took a deep breath and went to unlock the door.

"Dude, what did you do in there?" Finn said. "Are you okay? You look kind of white"

"I'm okay" He said and closed the door behind him. " Just needed the bathroom"

Finn nodded.

"Good, we need to hurry. The Hipsters are up now and then it's the Warblers turn and we need to get ready back stage" Finn explained as they walked through the backstage area where the other waited for them.

Kurt could barely concentrate. On the stage the Hipsters were performing a song he hadn't heard before but it was all blurry in his ears. He barely noticed when the song ended and was replaced by applauds from the audience and the Warblers replaced the old people on the stage. He felt weird, weak and dizzy and needed to keep a hand to the wall to keep the room from spinning too much. He could hear The Warblers sing teenage dream with Blaine singing the lead but he couldn't concentrate on the words or the music.

Suddenly there was a new wave of applauds, wilder this time and he could barely notice the girls getting ready for their mash up that was to open their number. He wondered where Blaine had went. Shouldn't he be coming back here? Had he taken a seat in the audience? He tried to clear his head knowing he would be on the stage in less then two minutes. He needed to focus. He took a couple of steady deep breaths which made his head slightly clearer and got ready to enter the stage.

The tunes of "Unwritten" Started playing in the speakers and Kurt saw Rachel take a step forward and start started singing.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Kurt took a deep breath as he entered the stage with the rest of the boys. The light blinded him and the faces of the audience were just black holes.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten _

His body screamed for him to stop, pain seizing through his ribs when he sang and moved around and he was so dizzy.

It felt like the song went on and on and he just wanted it to come to an end. Then the song switch to "Don't stop me now" And the tempo got even higher and the choreography more intense.

He tried to keep up with the steps. The pain in his side was excruciating and his head pounded with every step, jump and turn and he couldn't even hear the music any more. The colours were starting to mix up too and he could feel himself breathing heavy, trying to get enough air. He stumbled on his feet, causing even more pain through his body and his mind got even dizzier. He tried to focus on just moving along with the music, but he stumbled more and more.

Suddenly there was a new sharp pain in his stomach and he could feel himself lose consciousness.

He lasted for about 30 seconds more, and as the music came to an end and was replaced with a thunder of applauds, he lost his battle. Everything went black as his knees buckled underneath him and he tumbled to the floor with a small thud.

* * *

**Dudududu. Cliffy. I love cliffhangers! Oh god, I'm just gonna do what people normally do when they are scared and run away and hide. So well I hide and you let me know what you think and might send another update from my hinding place pretty soon! :) xx thanks again for your respons for the last chapter. I couldn't believe it when the emails kept coming during the day. XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh wow, again I guess ;) almost 50 reviews for on chapter? Huh? Thats wicked! You are so amazing and I'm so grateful for all your respons all of them but especially those of you who reviews. It means so much to me. I guess you really wanted another update ;) So yeah lets find out whats happening to Kurt, shall we? :)**

**(I hope I won't disappoint you) xx**

* * *

Blaine didn't know what happened. One second everything was just a massive thunder of applauds as the New directions finished up there number with relived smiles on their faces. The next second however, Blaine watched horrified as Kurt fell bonelessly to the floor and became an unmoving heap on the stage. The audience got quiet. People gasped in chock, waiting for the teen on stage to move again and indicate that all he had done was tripped or fainted for a second. Nothing happened. Kurt didn't move again. Didn't sit up again. Didn't stir, or startled awake. He just lay there.

"Kurt!"

Blaine didn't know who had screamed first if it was him or Kurt's friends on stage that was now rushing to his side and crouched in front of Kurt's still form. Their teacher came running from backstage sliding down next to him at the same time as Blaine started making his way down the stairs and to the stage. Wes and David called after him but he didn't care.

He saw how the teacher gently shook Kurt's arm trying to get him to wake up and another boy feeling for a pulse on Kurt's wrist saying something to the teacher. Blaine hurried the last few steps and ungracefully jumped up the stage and stumbled towards the small crowd of people that had formed around his boy friend.

"Kurt!" He said again trying to get a better look on him but he was surrounded by all the glee kids and Blaine could only see his legs. He showed his way through them violently, using his elbows in their sides to get them to move.

"Hey!" Someone protested loudly.

Blaine sat on his knees in front of Kurt. Squeezed between the guy who had to be Finn and a black girl who Blaine assumed was Mercedes. They didn't even seem to notice his presence but focused solidly on Kurt. His skin face pale to the grade that it was almost translucent or grey looking and he was cold and clammy as Blaine touched his arm. He looked so frail, shadows under his eyes and cheek bones sticking out sharply on his face.

"Kurt, buddy, you need to open your eyes" The teacher said firmly and patted Kurt's cheek. "Kurt open your eyes"

"Kurt, please" Someone said weakly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand squeezing it hard in his own hoping Kurt would wake up to the touch.

"Come on, baby" He whispered "Please wake up" He pleaded.

The teacher shook Kurt again but Kurt remained still and silent and the teacher looked up, his eyes now very worried.

"Mike, get someone to call an ambulance and see if there is doctor in the audience or something."

The boy nodded and Blaine could hear him turn to the people in the audience and ask someone to call 911 and if there was a doctor in the audience.

"Oh my god. Kurt... He's gonna be okay right, Mr Shue" The Finn guy said with panic in his voice. "What's wrong with him. Why won't he wake up?

Blaine looked up from Kurt's still form. The other teen was almost as pale as Kurt was and Blaine could see he was close to tears. Around them the others were pretty much the same and one of the girls even had her head buried in the wheel chair bound guys chest and he patted her hair softly while his eyes never left Kurt.

"He will be fine, Finn. He probably got too hot on the stage and ran out of oxygen" Mr Shue said trying to calm everyone down.

"Maybe we should move him of stage" Someone offered.

Finn nodded.

"Please, let me carry him" He whispered with a frail voice.

"Okay, just be careful with him" Mr Shue said warningly and Finn nodded again and gently slid one of his arms under Kurt's knees and the other under Kurt's back.

Kurt's limbs flopped sickly as the tall teen stood up awkwardly and one of the other boys, a blonde one, hurried to secure his head as it bobbed slightly as Finn began to move off the stage with the rest of them following close behind. Blaine had to let go of Kurt's hand but he stayed as close as he could never talking his eyes from the limp form hanging in Finn's arms. Mr Shue hurried a head of them opening the door to their dressing room, similar to the one that the Warblers had used.

Blaine let Finn go in first but followed closely behind.

"Put him down on the couch" Mr Shue ordered and threw a couple of bags of the couch to make room for Kurt. "Careful" He continued as Finn lowered Kurt to the soft couch and put him down carefully.

Mr Shue sat down next to him and put a small cushion under his head.

Kurt started to moan quietly, his fluttered and he moved weakly.

"Kurt?" Finn said loudly. "Kurt wake up!"

Kurt's eyes seemed unfocused as moved is head around and they began to fill with panic.

"It's okay, buddy" Mr Shue said calmly rubbing at Kurt's arm. "You past out on the stage."

Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to be the one there for Kurt. He wanted to sit next to him and hold his hand. Instead the whole space in front of him was occupied by Finn, Mercedes and Mr Shue and Blaine found himself uselessly in the background with the others. He watched as Kurt's head moved in confusion and his face twisted with pain.

"It's okay, Kurt. You're gonna be okay" He whispered and Blaine gritted his teeth in anger.

It wasn't fair that Finn was there all of the sudden pretending that he had done nothing wrong. He hadn't cared before so why now? Besides Blaine wated to be the one to comfort Kurt, no matter what. Kurt on the other hand didn't seem to notice Finn's presence as Finn held his hand.

"It h-h-hurt-ts" He stuttered weakly squeezing his eyes shut and Blaine felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

Parts of this was his fault too. He had known Kurt was sick and injured. Yet he had let Kurt fool him. He should have forced Kurt to go to the hospital as soon as he saw Kurt's hurt ribs. What if something was wrong inside him? That all the moving had caused internal damage?

"Okay, Kurt. Where does it hurt?" Mr Shue asked trying to remain calm. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach and my head...my side" Kurt whispered and tears formed in his eyes causing tears to form in Blaine's eyes too.

"I want my dad"

"I know you do. You'll be okay. We're gonna take you to the hospital okay?"

Kurt shook his head in panic and Blaine but his lip. He knew by now how much Kurt hated hospitals.

"No, no, no. I want my daddy" Kurt said trying to get up from the sofa only to sunk back to it, his face wrenched in pain.

Blaine couldn't stand this any longer. He pushed pass a couple of the kids and elbowed Finn out of the way and sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt, it's gonna be okay" He whispered and moved a hand through Kurt's hair. "You will be okay"

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered

"Yeah I'm here, baby" Blaine smiled "Your dad will be at the hospital when you get there but you need to get checked out to make sure you will be okay" He continued, stroking Kurt's hair carefully.

The EMT's entered the room and Blaine once again found himself being pushed aside again. They sunk to their knees infront of Kurt and one of them spoke.

"Hi there. My name is Brian and this is Ben over here. Can you tell me your name, buddy?"

"Kurt" Kurt mumbled quietly. "Kurt Hummel"

"Okay. Do you remember what happened to you?" Brian asked as he attached a cuff to Kurt's arm to take his blood pressure.

Kurt shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"That's okay" Brian said calmly "You past out on the stage and your teacher and your friends were very worried when you wouldn't wake up. I'm gonna check your vitals okay?"

Kurt nodded quietly, letting Brian check his BP and pulse.

"Your blood pressure is very low and you're also dehydrated. When was the last time you ate?"

Kurt seamed confused by the question.

"I don't know" He whispered

Brian nodded.

"That's okay. I'm gonna prepare an IV and Ben is gonna ask you a few questions. You just answer them as good as you can okay and maybe your teacher can help you"

"I'm his brother" Finn said and the EMT's nodded.

They switched places and Ben sat down in front of Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt. I need you to tell me if it hurts anywhere"

Kurt only moaned as an answer.

"He said his stomach hurts" Mr Shue said "And his side and head"

"Has he been throwing up?"

Mr Shue shook his head but Finn nodded.

"I think he might have been throwing up earlier. I think I heard something but I don't know" He said looking incredibly guilty.

Blaine wanted to punch him. Kurt had been sick even before he got up on the stage and Finn had just ignored the fact. Kurt cried out in pain as the EMT touched his stomach just above the belly botton.

"I'm sorry, buddy" Ben apologized and turned to his college "We need to get that IV in him now and get him to hospital immediately. I believe he has a bleeding or ruptured ulcer"

Blaine heard himself gasp and his body felt ice cold. He watched with fear as the EMT's inserted the IV in Kurt's wrist and lifted him to the stretcher. They wrapped him in a blanket before strapping him down so he wouldn't fall of once they started moving.

"What's wrong with him" Mr Shue asked worriedly.

"He shows symptoms of a rupture or bleeding ulcer and if that is the case he needs to go to the hospital very fast as it can be a life threatening condition"

"Oh god" Blaine heard Finn whisper. "Oh god, oh god, But he will be okay, right?" .

The EMT nodded and smiled calmingly.

"We are going to take him in now and he will get the best treating possible"

They began to wheel Kurt out of the room and through the backstage area of the auditorium before they finally reached the main corridor. Blaine moved along Kurt's stretcher, ignoring the people that were staring at them. Kurt's eyes were tightly shut in pain and his fist clenched at the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It will be okay, Kurt" Blaine whispered as Kurt was lifted into the ambulance and the ambulance sped off, sirens blasting loudly.

* * *

**So now me might know whats going on with Kurt. Poor little Kurtsie! Oh and Finn is guilty. I feel sorry for him. Guillt is the worst feeling ever. This chapter got a little shorter than I first intended but I came to a good stop so I decided to end it there rather than having to find that good stop 2k words later ;) But I think the next chapter will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think. It will likely have me update faster ;) Blaine will go bananas in the next one. Thats for sure! **


	20. Chapter 20

** Oh god, you continue to amaze and spoil me with your awesomeness. Thank you all so much. Your reviews make my day! The next chapter is extra long as I think you really deserve it and I couldn't stop writing. I really hope you like it! It was a tricky but very fun one to write because Blain was angry most of the time. I hope you will enjoy it. :) As always please let me know what you think!**

**xx**

* * *

Blaine slid his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. He felt Wes put an arm on is back in a friendly pat him gently.

"It will be okay, Blaine" He said reassuringly.

Blaine shook his head. They had been waiting forever. The doctors hadn't given them any information other than that they needed to wait until Kurt's dad arrived. It had only been half an hour or so but it felt like ages. All of the New Directions were there and Wes, David and Jeff had come with Blaine and now they occupied the whole waiting room.

Blaine looked at Finn on the other end of the room. The other boy was deadly pale and his hair was a mess along with his shirt that was all wrinkled now. As he looked up he noticed Blaine starring at him and he startled a little.

"Dude, why are you staring at me? Your that Blaine guy right?" He said nervously.

Blaine snorted loudly. Really?

"Yeah, I am that Blaine guy. Kurt's boyfriend guy. And you are Finn, Kurt's _amazing_ step brother" Blaine answered sarcastically.

"What, the hell is hat suppose to mean?" Finn said angrily and stood up from his chair.

"Really?" Blaine said, his voice now vibrating with fury.

He stood up too and walked up to face Finn.

"It means that you've been awful towards Kurt. You are such a jerk you know that? You care more about your own reputation than about your so called brother. You all do" He spat and turned around to face all of them. "You were so mean to him. Shutting him out when he needed his friends the most. He needed you to ask him what was wrong. He needed you to be there for him but instead you pretended he didn't exist. You acted like you hated him and that he wasn't your friend. All those thing you said to him. That he couldn't sing good enough, that he was selfish and whiny. How did you think that made him feel?"

Blaine looked around, panting as he did so. Neither of the glee kids met his eyes but kept their faces down to the floor.

"It broke him! He was already stressed out enough as it was. He tried to handle his bullies by himself because all of a sudden you had become to busy with your own so called problems to even see how hard he struggled and how much worse it had become"

"Wait, what bullying? We all get it. It's part of glee"

"Yeah even Finn got slushied"

"Wait, how do you even know all this?"

" You are all real douche bags you know that? I can't believe you! Kurt is getting bullied everyday. And non of you can see it? He's picked on everyday, getting slushied several times a day, getting pushed and shoved into lockers so hard he has bruises all over his body? Ever noticed him flinch in pain when you touched his right shoulder? Hell you didn't even noticed when he got beat up in the locker room. You didn't see his wet jacket and destroyed bag. You didn't notice how he could hardly breathe because his ribs were probably broken from the kicks he had gotten?"

Two of the girls had tears in their eyes now and Finn looked even paler.

"What do you mean, broken ribs?" He whispered.

Blaine shook his head and took another step forward so he was only inches away from Finn, and looked him up in the face.

"His bullies broke his ribs and non of you noticed. How could you not? He could barely move and non of you even gave him a second look because if you did you would have seen but instead you thought he was slacking and told him that he needed to shape up because if he didn't it would be his fault if you lost the competition. How could you say that to him?" Blaine said angrily feeling the fury build up in him even more.

"Why didn't he say anything?" The Asian girl asked with a small voice. "I mean if he was that badly hurt he needed to go to the hospital. Why didn't he just say anything?"

"Because, you had already made him feel like he was selfish and bitchy and whiny and he had managed to convince himself that it wasn't that bad. That it was just bruises and that he was just weak because that's how you made him feel. He didn't even tell his dad because he was so worried about his dad's heath problems that he didn't want his father to get stressed out because of Kurt's situation. He refused to go to the hospital. I tired to take him but he would be even more upset so I let him be"

"But why?" Rachel said with an annoying look on her face like she thought she knew the best."I mean that is a very reckless thing to do. He could have gotten himself killed. And you even knew about this"

"YEAH I DID AND YOU KNOW WHY?" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, calm down!" Wes mumbled from behind his back but Blaine ignored his best friend.

"I ASKED HIM, I DEMANDED HIM TO TELL ME. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SAYING THIS. YES HE SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING BUT YOU MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM TO DO IT BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM FEEL SELFISH AND WEAK."

"Blaine, you need to calm down" Wes said warningly

"Don't tell me what to do, Wes" Blaine snarled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T BEAN SO MEAN AND AWFUL TOWARDS HIM NON OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. IF YOU HAD STOOD UP FOR HIM AND HEPED HIM WITH THE BULLIES OR IF YOU HAD NOTCIED HIM LOSING WEIGHT AND GETTING SICK. BUT NO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS MORE IMPORTAN TO WIN A COMPETITION THAN TO LOOK OUT FOR YOUR FRIEND AND NOW KURT IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND HE COULD EVEN DIE"

"Blaine!"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUSELVES!"

"Blaine, that's enough!" Wes said firmly and him and David both grabbed hold of Blaine and kept him from attacking Finn. "Stop it right now, you are gonna get yourself kicked out and non of this is helping so just calm down and sit still in the damn chair"

Blaine found him pushed into the chair hard and Wes sat down next to him.

"I get it that you are angry but going nuts like this isn't helping. Let's just wait on news on Kurt right, just focus on him, okay?" He said kindly only loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine nodded quietly. Tear prickled his yes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Okay" He whispered.

Wes nodded.

He was about to say something more but was interrupted when a big man wearing a dirty uniform and a baseball cap, rushed up to them with a woman close behind him. Blaine guessed it was Kurt's dad and he had to say that when Kurt had described his father he had been spot on.

"Finn, what's going on?" He asked and grabbed Finn's shoulder with one of his hands.

Blaine had thought his voice would be rather hoarse and dark but instead it was smooth and filled with fear and concern for his son.

"Finn, honey, what happened to Kurt?" The woman asked and Blaine figured it was Finn's mum.

Finn looked like he wanted to cry.

"Where is he?" Kurt's dad asked again his voice sounding even more scared. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's with the doctors. They haven't walked to any of us yet. I think they have been waiting for you. It's bad. He just past out and then he was in so much pain"

Mr Shue finally rose from his seat.

"Hi, Mr Hummel I'm Mr Shuester, Kurt's teacher. I was the one who called you. The doctors are with Kurt now but they should be here any minute."

He talked in a calm voice and it seemed to have a small impact on Mr Hummel as he calmed down a bit and nodded.

"But, what's wrong with him? How could he pass out? Was he sick before or how could it happen?"

Mr Shue sighed.

"We don't know for sure yet but he was severely dehydtrated and he hadn't eaten for awhile. The EMT's also thought he had a ruptured ulcer or something like that..."

Finn's mom gasped in shock.

"Mr Hummel?"

A white haired man approached them slowly and Mr Hummel hurried to meet the doctor. Blaine got up to get a better chance to hear what was going on and he could see Finn do the same.

"That's me" Mr Hummel started "What's wrong with my son?"

The doctor took a deep breath.

"I'm no gonna lie to you, Mr Hummel. We are quite concerned about Kurt at the moment. His body is very weak and worn out and he is dehydrated and hasn't been eating enough for a long time. As we suspected he has a rupture ulcer in his stomach which has caused fluids to leak into his abdominal area he needs immediate surgery, we are preparing him as we speak"

Mr Hummel nodded.

"But he will be alright though?"

"Hopefully, but this is a very serious condition. Mr, Hummel while we examined him we found several bruises and scrapes on his body, some fresh and some fairly new. He also have several bruised ribs along with two broken ones which hasn't been treated and by the looks of it it happened maybe two weeks ago. Do you have any idea how he got them?" The doctor asked.

"What, no, I don't know" Mr Hummel said in a shaky voice. "Wait you don't believe I did it to him? I would never hurt my son. He hasn't been himself lately but I. Oh god I didn't even notice something was wrong!"

Mr Hummel cried now and Blaine could see his shoulders shake just slightly.

"It was a bully at school" Finn said and looked up "I didn't know about it until now..."

Blaine nodded to confirm what Finn was saying, earning a confused look from Burt before the man turned his attention back to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and looked relieved.

"Okay. That's not our biggest concern right now but because he hasn't rested and had them wrapped they haven't gotten the chance heal We will deal with that later but right now Kurt needs to get into surgery"

"Yeah, of course" Mr Hummel mumbled, still very shocked from the sudden news of his son. "Can, can I see him before he goes, please. I need to see him"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, he's not conscious but you can see him for a couple of minutes as you need to come with me and fill in some papers. Come with me!"

"I'll wait here" Finn's mom said and gave her husband a quick kiss.

Mr Hummel followed the doctor in a quick pace and they soon disappeared around the corner. Fin's mum immediately turned to her son and wrapped her arms around him and he cried into her shoulder. Blaine couldn't move. He just stood in the middle of the room in shock. Kurt could possibly die from this. What if he did die? He hadn't even known Kurt for a month but he still meant so much to him and the thought of losing him made his heart ache.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" He heard Finn's mother say and he looked up and met her eyes.

She smiled at him but her face was as worried as Mr Hummel's had been.

"I'm Kurt, step mum, Carole"

He took her hand.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you Mrs Hummel" He tried to sound steady but his voice cracked.

"Oh call me Carole, dear. Are you a friends of Kurt's" She asked

"Boyfriend, actually" He said quietly "We just got together"

"Oh, Kurt hasn't talked about you but It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you are a lovely boy." She smiled.

He shrugged.

Carole turned her attention to the rest of the kids.

"I think you should all get home, Kurt will be in surgery for a while and you won't be able to see him to night anyway. We will let you know as soon as we have an update"

They nodded but most of them seemed like they didn't want to leave.

"Finn honey, I think you should leave too."

Finn shook his head.

"I'm staying" He said stubbornly "It's my fault that he is in here"

"I'm gonna stay too" Blaine said.

There was no chance he was gonna leave to hospital right now. Besides he didn't live too far from her anyway and he could get his father to pick him up later. To his luck, Carole nodded in agreement. The others got ready to leave and Wes, David and Jeff approached him.

"Just give us a call as soon as you hear anything" David said.

"Yeah" Blanie mumbled "Uh, thanks for being here with me. I really appreciate it and Kurt would have been happy too"

"Of course" Wes said with a weak smile.

"Just, if you see him, tell him I said hi and to feel better" Jeff said.

"I will, thank you, Jeff" Blaine answered and gave him a small hug.

He watched his fiends leave and took a seat on one of the chairs again. Finn did the same after he had said goodbye to Rachel and Carole went to get some coffee for Burt to have once he came back.

An unnatural tension fell over the waiting room. Blaine sat with his head in his hand, rubbing temples fiercely like he always did when he was stressed about something. Finn sat completely still but occasionally he casted worried looks Blaine's way as if he was scared that Blaine would beat him up now that they were alone

"I'm not gonna hit you, if that's what you think" Blaine muttered without looking up. "Can't say you don't deserve it though"

Finn sighed.

"You already made that pretty clear, dude" He answered.

Blaine looked up and snorted.

"You were supposed to look after him. You're his brother for god sake but you didn't evn had the guts to stand up for him when your psycho girlfriend insulted him, you even did that to him too. You told him he was selfish, that he couldn't sing good enough and what he was whiny. How do you think that made him feel when he was struggling so hard as it was. He knew you wouldn't care if he told you about the bullying so he didn't say anything but you should have noticed anyway. It' went on in front of your noses but you choose to ignore because it was easy and because you were angry with him for some stupid reason. You just yelled at him for messing up and basically told him it would be his fault if you lost at sectionals but non of you asked him if he was all right. Did he look all right to you? And you wouldn't even be happy for him when he tried to tell you about me, about something that he was so happy about and he wanted to share with all of you in the hope to fix everything but you couldn't even be happy for him. You told him he was a traitor and that I was using him to get closer to you. You are his brother Finn and brothers look out for each other. They stand up for each other no matter what but instead you let him down in the worst way possible, you hurt him so much, he just kept trying to satisfy you even though he got sicker every day. He was exhausted Finn but you wouldn't give him a chance to rest so he just kept over working himself until he collapsed and had to be taken to hospital and now he could die. And if he does it will be your fault because you screwed up Finn, you made him feel this way and you made him feel like he didn't have any other choice"

Finn's lip trembled. He looked down in the ground for several log seconds and when he looked up again tears trailed down his face. Blaine couldn't meet his face. He didn't like to see the other teen cry. He hoped Carole would be back soon even if that meant Burt would be too and to be honest Blaine was scared of Burt. Kurt had said that his father looked dangerous and all that but that he was more like a mother hen than a big bad wolf but Blaine had a feeling that Burt could be wolf-like too. Especially if it was about Kurt, probably only if it was about Kurt.

"You're right" Finn whispered suddenly "You're right. It is my fault. And don't worry I feel so guilty and I hate myself right now. Knowing that Kurt believes I hate him and we all hate him. We all screwed up but I should have seen him. I should have stood up for him but I was scared and selfish and I let him down because of it. And I know that you will blame if if Kurt isn't okay. And so will my mum and Burt and all of the Warblers and even Rachel and Mercedes and the rest of the New directions. But I will blame myself the most. If he isn't okay I will never be able to forgive myself"

Finn's voice died out with a sniffle and he tried his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"So you can blame me all you want, you can hate me all you want but I will always hate myself more"

Blaine wanted to say something more but at the same moment both Carole and Burt came walking towards them again and he kept his mouth shut. As the came closer Blaine could see that Burt had been crying and he clutched his coffee cup hard in his one hand, the other holding on to his wife's almost as hard. He gave Finn a quick glare before turning to Blaine.

"I believe the two of you have lots of explaining to do" He said with an unsteady voice.

* * *

**Dududu. Will Kurt be alright? Will Burt slaughter Blaine and then Finn? How did you like Blaine's meltdown? He didn't hold on anything that's for sure. I kinda like it. Capitals are fun to write with. You feel abit bad ass because it looks so awful ;) Anyway. Please give me a reiview! I also wonder wether you would like the next chapter from Blaine's pow or Kurt's. As you can figure out the chapter will be very different depending on who's it will be. But yeah let me know what you want and I might listen to you ;) Just kidding! Haha. Goodbye! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you're all good. As always. A huge, HUGE, thank you for your amazing respons. I love you all so much. For the last chapter you gave me such an amazing feedback and it was pure joy to read :) Anyway over 400 reviews? That's nuts! Haha. I had never in my life dreamt about that so thank you thank you thank you oce again. As most of you wanted Blaine again I decided in his pov. It was the one that made the most sense anyway. This chaper was a bitch to write. So hard to get out all the emotions I wanted so let's just see if I succeded :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

This was not how Blaine had imagined his first meeting with Kurt's dad. Not with Kurt in surgery fighting for his life while they had to sit in a cold empty waiting room. He sat on a chair opposite Mr Hummel who looked incredibly tired as he clutched his coffee mug with both of his hands. Finn sat next to Blaine, tears streaming down his face and he sobbed quietly. Carole made no move to comfort him. Instead she stared at him in disbelief.

"How could you do that, Finn?" She whispered, the disappointment was clear in her voice and she was close to tears herself.

"I told you, I don't know" Finn sobbed "I don't know. I just, I'm sorry"

His whole body trembled and his fingers shook when he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. Blaine wondered if maybe he should reach out to pat Finn on the back. He really didn't like to see other people cry. He remained still in his seat, waiting for Mr Hummel to explode in anger and beat the living crap out of Finn after what Finn had just told him.

"Burt" Finn said. "I'm sorry. I know you hate me and I deserve it..."

Finally Burt looked at him. His eyes were the exact same colour as Kurt's.

"You're sorry?" He whispered. "You didn't protect him, Fin. You were never there for him when he needed you, instead you froze him out made him feel like you suddenly hated him, What had he done to you? Tell me what he did to deserve such treatment for his friends. What did he do to make you all turn your backs against him and call him selfish and whiny when you were the one's ignoring him. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

Finn flinched at the raised voice but that didn't stop Mr Hummel from continuing his rant.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT AND SELFISH, HUH?"

Mr Hummel's lip trembled but his voice remained steady.

Tears streamed down Finn's face.

"I'm so sorry" He choked out between the sobs.

"CUT IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES. WHAT YOU DID IS UNFORGIVABLE"

Mr Hummel had worked himself up and his face was turning slightly red from anger and he panted with fast breaths.

"Burt, you need to calm down. Your heart..." Carole tried to interrupt.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY HEART!" Mr Hummel screamed "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HOW YOUR SON MADE MY SON FEEL LIKE THIS AND THAT HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING EVEN THOUGH HE KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG"

He rose from his seat and stood tall in front of Finn who backed up in his chair even more.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND I DONT WANT YOU NEAR MY SON EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

With that he yanked Finn up from his seat by grabbing his arm violently. Finn let out another heart wrenching sob, looking at his mother for a second, seeking some sort of comfort, before he turned around and ran out of the room. Blaine looked down, not sure what to do. The whole situation was so surreal. This shouldn't happen at all. In front of him Mr Hummel broke down completely for the first time since he had arrived at the hospital. His knees gave out underneath him and he tumbled to the floor, way too much like Kurt earlier, only Mr Hummel couldn't stop crying. Blaine had never seen someone cry like that before. He didn't like it, it scared him when people looked strong showed to be so vulnerable and fragile. He twitched in his seat uncomfortable, watching as Carole tried to comfort her husband.

"Sch...it's gonna be okay. Kurt is so strong, he will pull through. He so much stronger than the rest of us."

Carole continued to rub her husbands back for a couple of minutes until he stopped shaking and is sobs got more controlled.

"Go find Finn" He demanded "He shouldn't be by himself right now. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"It's okay, you have every right to be angry with him. I'm angry too and I know that you are worried about Kurt. Maybe we should talk about this later, when Kurt is okay."

Mr Hummel nodded.

"He has to be okay, I can't lose him, Carole" He said weakly.

Carole took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"He will be, he will be." She said but she didn't seem fully convinced herself.

Blaine watched her leave, before he turned to Mr Hummel who hat sat down on his chair again. He looked more composed now even though the evidence of tears were clear on his face.

"Now I want you to explain to me how you know Kurt and how it come that you knew about the bullying and how Finn and the others were treating him without saying anything." He said and looked Blaine straight into the eyes.

"I guess I can do that" Blaine said looking down "Can I just...how is he? When you saw him I mean?"

He had to know. He just had to, because it was all that was really important in all this. Not who's fault it was but that Kurt would be okay. '

"He's not so good, son. He wasn't even conscious when I saw him. He's lost so much weight and I didn't even notice until now. He's so skinny and pale and they were poking him and the doctors said they don't know the full damage until they have him in surgery but it's risky and dangerous and there is a risk he might not make it"

"Oh" Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah" Mr Hummel answered. "You want to tell me now, I can't say I'm too fond of you at the moment but I still have a feeling you have been there for my kid when eve I wasn't and if you are Kurt's boyfriend like you say you are you have to be somewhat decent"

Blaine laughed a little at that.

"We met at the Lime theatre, Kurt was trying to get a refund for his tickets and I was behind him in the line. I felt sorry for him and then I saw him in front of me but he left during the half time break s I figured he had gotten home" He started.

Mr Hummel nodded slowly.

"However when I got out and was about to go back to my car with my friend Wes, I saw him sitting on one of the benches. He looked really sad and like he needed someone to talk to so I asked him if it was okay if I sat down and he said yes. We talked, he told me how you had chosen to go to football with Finn instead and how upsetting it was for him..."

Blaine saw Mr Hummel's face fall a little at that but he didn't say anything.

"He also told me about how he felt about his situation at school. He said that he felt lonely but I had never guessed it was that bad. I just think he thought it was nice to have someone to talk to you know. After all that was happening and you choosing his step brother in stead of him"

"I didn't do that" Mr Hummel said. "I just..."

Blaine shook his head.

"You did, you knew how important that musical was for him, that it wasn't just a musical to him. You should have seen it in his face. And it wasn't just the musical. You were always so interested in what Fin had done in school or at football practice and you watched games together and talked sports and Kurt just felt like you were happier when you spent time with Finn than with him and I think that hurt him more than he even told me. I think that's parts of why he distanced himself and didn't tell you what was going on. He didn't want you to think he was weak and he wanted to show you he could be a man to and stand up for himself and take care of himself." Blaine said with a small sigh "Anyway then we figured we would compete at sectionals against each other and we exchanged numbers and then we had a coffee at the Lima bean a couple of days later and that's when I noticed something was really wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Mr Hummel asked.

"I..."

He wasn't ready to spill his whole story about how he had been bullied and beaten up to the man but he sort of owed him an explanation

"I noticed how he looked in pain and he winced when he moved and I have some experience with hurt ribs so I kind of knew what was wrong so I asked him and he showed me them"

"And you decided not to tell anybody about this" Mr Hummel snapped looking at Blaine accusingly.

"I said it was bad but he was convinced it was just bruises and that they would heal fast. I tried to force him to tell you but he wouldn't. He said you didn't need to be put under any more pressure do to your heart problems. He said you could have an other heart attack and even die. Plus you hadn't even noticed for a whole week"

Now it was Blaine's turn to sound accusing.

"Anyway, I tried to make him tell you our his friends or even just go to the hospital but he refused and I didn't wanna get him more upset then he already was so I took him to my place and helped him wrap them up so they wouldn't hurt that bad."

"You should have told someone. You knew it was serious but you didn't tell anyone. That is very responsible!"

"I know okay, but honestly you should have noticed. You're his father. You should have known something was wrong with him but you didn't even see it so you can't really blame me for this. I tried every time I saw him to get him to tell you but he didn't want to and I think that is your fault, Mr Hummel. He didn't wanna disappoint you by being to weak and you were basically telling him that he needed to get stronger with the way you acted around him"

Mr Hummel opened his mouth to argue but closed it again nodding. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you of anything. I'm really glad Kurt had you through all this. I don't want to think about what could have happened otherwise. I screwed up so much, didn't I? God I hope he will forgive me for letting him down."

"He will. He loves you so much, he looks up to you and he loves you more than anything else in the world. Besides you were the one he asked for when we waited for the ambulance. He asked for his daddy." Blaine said and gently put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"He only calls me that when he's really sick or really sad" Mr Hummel said "Oh, god, I should have been there for him. I should have seen him. It's my duty to look after him and make sure he's safe and he didn't even felt safe enough to tell me he was being bullied and harassed." Mr Hummel cried again and new tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know, you didn't know and Kurt just did what he thought was best for you" Blaine said and tried to sound comforting even though he was about to start crying too.

The room fell quiet again after that and no one said anything. Blaine kept checking the watch on the wall. Minute by minute went by. Why wouldn't anyone let them know what was going on? Why wasn't Kurt out of surgery yet? Blaine knew he should call his parents and let them know where he was but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room to make the call. Carole and Finn had come back after a while after Carole had made sure that Mr Hummel wouldn't beat Finn up but the man hadn't even looked up when Finn had sat down a few chairs away from him and while Finn looked relieved to be back he also looked absolutely terrified and hadn't even looked at anybody.

Blaine's phone beeped with an incoming text and he noticed it was one of many he had received in the last couple of hours. A few were from his mum asking him how the competition was going but most of them were from worried members of the Warblers asking him if he had heard anything about Kurt yet. Blaine eyed through all of them and decided to answer Wes'. The one that had been sent most recently. He opened the text to read the whole message.

**How's Kurt? **

**Let us now as soon as**

**you know something.**

**Know you don't care**

**but we won!**

Wes was right. He couldn't care less.

He sent a quick reply before putting his phone back into his pocket just as a doctor finally arrived and were looking their way. They all stumbled to their feet at the same time and hurried towards the doctor. It wasn't the same on as in the ER. This one looked fairly young with blonde, short hair and brown eyes. He had a serious look on his face that Blaine didn't like.

"I take it you are here for Kurt Hummel?" He said.

Mr Hummel nodded.

"I'm his dad, how is he?"

"I'm doctor Scott, I was the one to operate on Kurt. Kurt is alive but it was an extensive surgery and I'm afraid there was some complications. We ended up removing more then we intended to and he lost some blood. We also have him on strong antibiotics to fight of any infection that might develop. His body is very weak and we have sedated him to give his body time to repair. The next 24 hours will be critical for his chances to survive and we will move him to the ICU as soon as he is ready to be taken out of recovery"

* * *

**Dududududu. Oh my. Oh time to hide again I guess**.** Will Kurtsi be okay? IS he gonna forgive Finn and his friends?** **Let me know what you think and I'll most likely update faster. Maybe wednesday? sounds good? :) Hit that button! Burt didn't get to scream all that much but I think it was okay. I focused on his other emotions instead since Blaine screamed so much in the last chapter. Besides I also think that he would be beyond himself at this point and just trying to keep himself togheter.**

**Anyway. I hoped you liked this chapter as I worked hard on it! Anyway until next time xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so so sorry. I suck I know. I said I would update on wednesday but work simply got in the way and I have been exahused this past days and mixing that with a major writers block didn't help ;) Anyway, I just want to thank you again to all of you who are reading and reviewing etc. It means so much to me. Anyway. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I struggled with it so I would be happy if you gave me your opinion:) **

* * *

_Kurt drifted. Sometimes words and sounds were loud and clear and sometimes he couldn't they were only muffled and not making any sense. He couldn't get a grip on what was going on at all. It felt quite nice though, despite the fogginess and the feeling that something was shoved down in his throat. There were voices all around him. Talking, different voices some calm using words he didn't knew and some just panicked and filled with fear. He didn't like those. They interrupted his peace and made him feel uneasy and scared. One of the voices stood out though and the person behind it never left, not once. He liked that voice._

"_Kurt, kiddo, it's dad."_

_It was something about that voice that made him want to leave this place and go to wherever place the other voice was at. He tried to move, but his limbs were heavy and uncoordinated. A hand pressed on his own in a comforting way and a thumb ran across the back of his hand in a circled motion._

"_Oh buddy, what did you do to yourself..." _

_The voice was upset, that he understood. He didn't understand why though but it had to be pretty important because the voice was thick and weak. He wondered what had happened to who ever the voice belonged to. He should probably know since the person definitely talked to him. _

"_It's okay, You'll be okay, I've got you"_

_Kurt tried to understand, tried to recognize the words and the voice behind them but his mind was to foggy and even though he tried he just couldn't get it. _

"_I love you, so, so much, Kurt"_

_Now he definitely knew who the voice belonged to. Only two persons had ever told him that and one of them was dead._

_He tried to tell his dad that he loved him too, but words got stuck somewhere in his throat and his mind was to heavy and to foggy to get them right anyway. _

_The grip on his hand tightened and he felt something soft against his cheek. _

_The next time he became aware of his surroundings, there was another sound, a door opening? followed by footsteps that came to a stop right next to him. _

"_Um, the nurse said I could come in, I can leave though" The other voice said._

_This voice sounded friendly too and it wasn't as thick and hoarse as the first one and somehow this one sounded a bit familiar too. But then again, he could be wrong. _

"_No it's fine, come in. Did Carole and Finn leave?" His dad said tiredly. _

"_Yeah, they did, they'll be back later though" _

"_You should go home too, Blaine, you've been here the whole night I've got your number so I'll call you if anything changes..." _

_Blaine? Didn't he know a Blaine? He was pretty sure he did and that Blaine was someone really close to him. But who? Oh god, he hated this! All he wanted was to get a grip on what was going on so he he could get back to the peaceful feeling again. Now whenever he had relaxed a bit there was voices talking and interrupting his sleep. _

"_I'll stay" The voice said firmly "How is he? Any changes?" _

_There was a pause after the question followed by a sigh. _

"_No, well, the doctors are optimistic but it's still critical. He made it so far though and that's good. The vent is only a precaution, the will remove it when they have brought him out of the coma" _

_Coma? Doctors? Were they at a hospital? That would explain a lot of things, the different sounds and the disgusting smell, Kurt thought. But why? What had happened?_

"_I really wished they could wake him up, I just want to see his eyes again and I need to know he will be okay" _

_There was a new pause, this time even longer and Kurt wondered if maybe the people had left again. His dad, and that other guy with a soft, beautiful voice, who Kurt couldn't remember. _

"_Do you wanna sit down?" _

"_Uh, oh...yeah...sure" _

_There was an annoying scraping sound next to Kurt's ear but then everything got peacefully quiet again. He preferred it to all the noises. _

"_You can hold his hand if you want to" _

_It was his father again and the next second he could feel a hand take hold of his. The one that wasn't already held by his father. This hand was different though. It was warm like his father's but it was a lot smaller and softer, and instead of letting his thumb run circles on the back of Kurt's hand, the person twisted their fingers together and made sure Kurt's unruly fingers stayed in place. _

"_Hi, Kurt, it's Blaine..."_

_Blaine, Kurt liked that name. It was familiar and made him feel safe. _

"_Can you hear me? They say you might be able to hear me. I just want you to know I really, really care for you."_

_Kurt listened as the other boy talked to him, his father must have disappeared somewhere without Kurt noticing, it was a lot of things that happened without Kurt noticing, people randomly appearing or disappearing or people probing or poking him and then all of a sudden they would be gone to. _

"_You have to wake up soon, Kurt. I can't stand seeing you like this. I just, god. You mean so much to me. It's stupid, we haven't even known each other for a month and I'm already crazy about you"_

_Kurt felt soft lips brush at his forehead, making his whole body feel light and tingling. _

"_Look, I got to go but I'll be back soon, I promise"_

_No, Kurt wanted to say He didn't want the person to go, he liked it when the person held his hand and talked to him. It brought him some comfort in all this confusion. _

"_Just, promise me you'll get better soon?" _

_There was a soft kiss, this time to one of his cheeks before the person released Kurt's hands from his own and gently placed it on Kurt's side. Then there was foot steps again and Kurt was left in silence. _

_Blaine? He thought about the name again and the voice behind it. The soft, kind, beautiful voice that was so familiar to him. Blaine, the soft hand holding his own. His fingers matching perfectly in Kurt's. The gently brush of lips to his forehead. Suddenly he got it. It was Blaine, the boy who made him feel like the entire most important person in Ohio, the person who made him feel butterflies in his stomach every time he smiled at him. The person who he was hopelessly in love with. That person was Blaine. And now he had left. God, Kurt really hated this place now._

The first thing he became aware of was the annoying beeping next to his ear. His body was heavy and his mind foggy but things seemed to become clearer every second.

"Kurt, buddy, can you hear me? It's dad. It's time to open your eyes now"

_Dad? _

He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy he couldn't keep them open for more than a second.

"Kurt, buddy! I'm here, wake up. Daddy's here. Just open your eyes, baby"

He opened his eyes again. Everything felt foggy at first and he couldn't focus on anything. He moved his head in annoyance and moaned weakly at the throb in his body.

"That's it, baby. Open your eyes. I've got you"

His dad stood hovering above him, his face ashen but a wide smile on his face. Kurt tried to smile back at him.

"Hi, Buddy" His father whispered, gently stroking his hair. "I've missed you"

"Da-ad" He rasped, his eyes immediately tearing up in pain from his sore and dry voice.

"Sch...it's okay. Don't try to talk just yet, okay. You're gonna be fine"

A few tears left his father's eyes and Kurt wondered why his dad was so sad. What was going on?

"Where am I?" He asked confused ignoring his throats weak protest, moving his head to the side.

"You are in the hospital, Kurt" His dad said weakly gripping one of his hand's tightly.

"Oh"

He looked down and found himself wrapped in a blue hospital blanket and on the back of his left hand an IV needle had been attached. The beeping next to him came from a machine and from under his shirt wires were sticking out leading to the same machine. More wires and tubes randomly poked out from his body and he feel something tickle on his face and his nose. His eyes trailed back to his father who looked back at hi with tear filled eyes and a sad smile on his face. Oh god something had to be terribly wrong for his dad to act like this, what if someone was dead? He tried to sit up but then the whole room began to spin and he was gently forced back by his father.

"No, Kurt, don't move. You'll be okay, everything will be okay." He soothed and squeezed right hand tightly.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked slurrily, his voice still dry.

"You're in the hospital, Kurt, you're really sick, baby. You managed to get yourself in very big trouble. You are gonna be okay though, you are gonna be okay"

"I'm sorry" He whispered feeling the tears fall down on his face.

He had really screwed up and he couldn't even remember what had happened. But it had to be really bad fr his father to be like this. What if he had hurt someone? What if someone had died because of him? Panic rose in his chest and his breathing became painfully fast. Had there been an accident? He couldn't remember an accident. He couldn't remember anything.

"No, no"His father started, immediately bringing a hand to Kurt's cheek to wipe the tears away.

His hands fiddled with Kurt's hair in a comforting way as he continued to speak.

"It's not your fault, baby, its not your fault"

His father leaned down and kissed his forehead and Kurt made a small whimper. Everything was so wrong. He had no idea why he was suddenly in hospital with his father looking like he hadn't slept in days, and the more seconds that past the more the pain he felt. His whole body ached but his stomach was the worst. He tried to grit his teeth trough the pain but it became worse every second and he couldn't keep himself from crying out.

His fathers hands were there instantly, soothing and calming.

"Kurt, I know it hurts, but you will be okay. I'm gonna get you a doctor and they will remove the pain okay? I'll be back soon"

"No" Kurt cried "Dad, please don't leave"

"Kurt I need to let them know you are awake. You have been sleeping for awhile now." His dad said calmly.

Kurt shook his head in panic. A new wave of pain hit him and he became dizzy and nauseas.

"Please" He whimpered "Don't leave me"

His father couldn't leave, what ever Kurt had done his father needed to know he was sorry and maybe then he wouldn't leave Kurt alone.

"I'm sorry, daddy" He sobbed.

"Sch, don't apologize, it's not your fault...hey, I've got you." His father smiled gently at him and Kurt instantly relaxed.

Once he was more relaxed he became more aware of the room he was in. Apart from the bed he was currently occupying, there was a couple of chairs a small table. The walls had a bright almost white colour and everything else in the room matched the colour to perfection. Burt was the only one in the room except for him, but on one of the chairs a cardigan lay and Kurt figured someone else had been in the room recently. He only knew one person who could owe a cardigan like that.

"Blaine?" He asked, looking up at his father.

His father smiled again.

"He's at home right now but he will be back soon."

He felt a bit disappointed at that. He had hoped that Blaine would want to see him if he was at the hospital but with the way his father looked it was probably a good thing Blaine wasn't there too. His father must have felt his disappointment and confusion because he gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and patted it comforting.

"You have been here for a while now, buddy. You have been very sick and lot's of people have been waiting to see you"

"What's wrong with me?" Kurt asked dumbly.

"You past out on stage during your number at sectionals..."

He remembered pain in his stomach.

"...And then you wouldn't wake up so Finn had to carry you of stage and they called an ambulance"

_Dude, what did you do in there?" Finn said. "Are you okay? You look kind of white"_

It all came back to him, the pain his his gut and side, the dizziness.. How he had tried to keep up with the fast dance moves but stumbled more than once. Then there had been a shooting, blinding pain in his stomach and the next thing he knew he had been in a sofa surrounded by his friends. Then everything was just blurry and all he really could remember was the pain and shouting and that people had poked at him when he just wanted to sleep.

His dad continued the talking but Kurt didn't hear him. He felt panic again. If he had passed out on stage didn't that mean they had lost? Oh god they all had to hate him even more now.

"Did we lose?" He asked defeated.

His father looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Did, we lose sectionals" Kurt asked again, a little clearer this time.

His father moved uneasily in the chair.

"Let's not focus on that right now, it's not important at all"

But his dad didn't get it. It was important. They already hated him and if he had screwed up like they had told him he would and it was his fault they had lost, they would hate him even more. It was sad but they were his only friends apart from Blaine and even if they hated him, he still needed them to not be entirely alone.

"Please, just tell me, dad" He whispered "I screwed up, didn't I?"

With the way his father looked at him and the fact that he was the only one here, Kurt knew he was right. They really did hate him, enough to not care that he was in hospital. Not even Finn was here and they lived in the same house. They were even brothers.

"Kurt, buddy, you didn't screw up, okay. Don't say that" His father interrupted.

"But we lost..." Kurt said "I know it's my fault and they'll all hate me now"

"Hey, nobody hates you" His father said in a harsh tone that made Kurt whimper a little. "No body hates you" His father said again, his voice softening as he noticed Kurt tense up.

"Kurt, listen to me...You didn't screw up, okay. Non of this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt didn't say anything. He was almost certain that his father was lying to him just to not make him upset. He looked down, tears pricking in his eyes.

"Maybe, you should get some rest" His father suggested. "We can talk more when you are feeling a bit better"

Kurt didn't want to rest, he wanted answers to all his questions, but he was tired and in pain and his father was stroking his hair in away that made him feel even more sleepy.

"I've got, you, buddy." His father mumbled "I've got you...I'll be here when you wake up"

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling his father bring his hand to his face and kissing it softly.

"I love you, so, so much, buddy. So, so much..."

His father continued to talk to Kurt softly. Kurt,s hand still resting against his cheek and his own hand running through Kurt's hair. Soon Kurt drifted of again.

* * *

**So well, I hope you think it was okay. A little bit of angst a little bit of fluff. Poor Kurt worrying about sectionals even if he is in hospital :/ anyway we have two options here. Or well I'm gonna leave you with two options for the next chapter. Either we go with Kurt's pov for the next chapter or we get Blaine's pov told from where last chapter ended and leading up to when Kurt wakes up. Giving us what happened in between. Up to you guys! Please let me know what you think! Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to update but as many of you mihgt have guessed I have been very busy. I want to thank all of you who have asked if I'm okay and showed me that you care ;) You are so sweet, As always thanks to the amazing reviews. All of hem have warmed my heart when I have read them at work during breaks :) So tahnk you so much. I have almost reached 500 which is crazy.I never thought I would be able to do that** :D

**This chapter was a real pain in the ass. NO kidding! I hated every word of it and I still do but I have been working on it the whole day and most of yesterday without accomplishing anything so :/ I have rewritten it at least ten times jumping back and forward with my ideas and no it's almost midnight and I can't stand thinking another minute about this. So even if I'm not happy with it I'm gonna post it and let you read it and give me your opinion. Then Im gonna focus on the next chapter that will be much better. And maybe later I can rewrite this so it doesn't suck.**

**So again, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry this chapter isn't any better, but at least it got really long.**

**Let me know what you think. It's okay to hate if you do it in a nice way ;D**

* * *

"Blaine?"

"I'm so sorry I messed up, Kurt. I'm so sorry"

His hand grasped at Kurt's hard, needing to feel at least a little life from the other teen, who lay unmoving underneath crisp white sheets. Endless of meters of tubes and wires were attached to his frail body, making it look even more frail.

"Blaine, you need to go now"

Kurt's chest was only half covered and bare under the sheets and most of it seemed covered by wires, the machine hooked up to them giving Blaine a comforting beeping, letting him know that Kurt was still alive but that he also still could die.

"Blaine, your dad is here to pick you up, Kurt needs to rest and so do you"

"Kurt, you have to get better, okay? I've only just met you and I...I. Just, don't die on me"

"Blaine, sweetie, do you hear me?"

"Blaine, you need to leave now"

His eyes filled with tears as he stroke one of Kurt's pale and bony cheeks, carefully minding the awful tube that had been shoved down Kurt's throat to help him breathe. The ventilator clicked and whooshed with every forced breath.

_As I said, the surgery was very extensive and there was a couple of complications. We had to remove a part of his stomach and when we did that we accidentally nicked an artery and he lost a lot of blood before we managed to repair the damage. We have put him on strong antibiotics to keep him from getting an infection and hopefully he will pull through. He is very weak a_nd t_he next 24 hour will be crucial for his survival. At the moment we have sedated him and we are going to keep him on the ventilator until he is stronger. _

"Keep fighting, Kurt" He whispered "You mean so much to me, I need you to be okay..."

Someone touched his shoulder and shook him. Blaine sighed and turned around to meet with Mr Hummel's tired eyes.

"You need to leave" He said flatly, glancing over to Kurt's still form. "Kurt needs to rest and you can't be in here...no one is allowed to be in here."

His voice was drained from all emotions and his eyes dull. Blaine wanted to protest but Mr Hummel's firm face told him there was nothing to talk about. The doctor had said that no one were allowed to stay since Kurt was still very critical and until he was more stable only Mr Hummel would be allowed with him.

Finn had already left and was waiting for his mom in the waiting room. After only one look at Kurt he had broken down again and ran off. It was bad, Blaine knew that and he had known that even before he stepped into the room were Kurt was. Yet he hadn't been prepared for it to be like this. To be this bad.

"Your dad is here" Carole started softly.

She had practically forced him to call his parents and after a quick talk his father had demanded to speak to Carole and the to of them must have agreed on Mr Anderson coming to pick his son up. Blaine gave Kurt's hand one last squeeze before giving up his seat to Mr Hummel who immediately sat down on the chair without giving Blaine as much as a glance. Instead he just grabbed hold of his sons limp hand, the one that Blaine had just hold, and ran his other hand along Kurt's arm.

Blaine let himself be guided out of the room and didn't protest as Carole led him down the corridor and took him to main entrance where his dad stood waiting him. He tried to pull Blaine into a hug but Blaine walked past him to the car that was parked outside. He couldn't bare with anyone's kindness right now. Especially not theirs since they never fully accepted him being gay even though he had come out several years ago.

He watched his dad and Carole talk for a few minutes before his dad emerged from the entrance.

"Let's get you home, buddy, mum is waiting for us" He said and smiled weirdly at Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged ad climbed into the passenger seat. The ride home was silent, his father tried talking to him the first ten minutes, but after reviving nothing back, he stopped. Blaine stared out of the window. It was dark outside, letting him know how long he had actually been in the hospital. All he could think about was Kurt's sick looking frame in the hospital bed lying motionless and attached to too many wires and tubes, knowing he was part of the blame. Because maybe if he had pushed only a little harder, Kurt would have told his dad and gotten to the hospital in time and then he wouldn't have overdosed on those pills that ended up being what had caused all this.

When they finally pulled up at their driveway he hurried upstairs to his room before his parents had any chance of talking to him. He locked the door behind him and sank down on his bed. As soon as he hit the mattress the feeling of exhaustion hit him. He felt completely drained. Everything had happened so fast and he had spent so many hours being worried sick about Kurt and being angry with Finn and the New Directions that he hadn't felt it until now. He just couldn't go to sleep, Carole had promised to call him if anything happened during the night but otherwise he would have to wait until tomorrow's visiting hours.

He fiddled with his phone and finally answered all of the texts from the Warblers who were all wondering how Kurt was.

There was a knock on the door and his mother peeked inside.

"Blaine, sweetie, can I come in?"

Blaine shrugged and his mother nodded and entered the room, sitting down next to him. Blaine looked down and focused on his phone to avoid eye contact. For all he knew, his parents didn't really care about Blaine's friends and definitely not a boyfriend so he wondered why she was acting all worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lied.

"Blaine..." His mother reached out to touch him on the arm "I get that you are worried about your friend..."

"Boyfriend actually" He interrupted harshly and his mother flinched at his tone.

"I get that you are worried about Kurt but dad and I are worried about you too. Dad filled me in on what happened and I'm sorry."

Blaine snorted loudly.

"You don't have to pretend to care, mum, it's okay. I... you have never approved of me being gay so why would you care that the boy I'm in love with is in the hospital?" He said and stood up and walked over to his mirror.

"That is not fair, Blaine! I know that dad and I haven't been the most supporting parents with you coming out, but we are trying to accept that and we love you the same no matter who you love and you know that. All we want is to see you happy, and I can see how much Kurt means to you."

Blaine's lip quivered in the reflection, his eyes filled with tears and he drew a shaky breath. His mother looked sad too, where she sat on his bed, studying him in the mirror.

"I'm here for you, honey, you can talk to me if you want to. Dad said that Kurt's mother was going to call if there is any change. Why don't you get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow. Blaine? Blaine I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"But it might not" He mumbled and went to his bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He got ready for bed and once he was done his mother had left again and he could here his parents getting ready for bed too in the other room. He crawled down beneath the sheets, finally realizing how tired he really was. It had been such a long day and al the emotions that had run through him had drained him completely. All he wanted was to case his eyes and wake up tomorrow only to realize this was just a bad dream and that Kurt would be waiting for him at the Lima bean for a coffee date or wake him up with a silly but adorable morning text. But this wasn't a nightmare and Kurt wouldn't text him tomorrow, nor the day after. Instead he was in the hospital, being held in a coma to give his body chance to repair from the damage he had managed to cause himself. Blaine couldn't help but blaming himself. Sure, Finn and the New directions and even Kurt's dad and step brother was to blame for this because they had just ignored Kurt for so long, but while they had just been painfully oblivious to this, Blaine had known, and he hadn't done enough to stop it from happening.

He should have known that the ribs where broken, hell he did know that but he should have pushed harder forced Kurt to go to the hospital, He should have known about the pain killers. He should have seen the signs when Kurt complained about having stomach aches.

According to the doctors all the stress Kurt had been under the last few months had been what had caused an ulcer in the first place. It hadn't even been that serious and it was even likely that Kurt hadn't felt anything. It was when the bullying increased and when Kurt started taking dangerous amounts of painkillers everyday, that the damage was done. Kurt probably didn't even know what harm they had caused him until it was to late.

Then there was the broken ribs themselves, two to be exact, along with a few bruised ones, that Kurt had gotten after being kicked in the side. The doctors were stunned with the fact that Kurt had been able to go on for so long without having proper pain medication or having them wrapped. He should have past out from pain, they told Mr Hummel. But he hadn't. He had danced and sang and walked around with them like nothing had happened and no one had noticed. Except for Blaine, and he hadn't had the guts to go behind Kurt's back and tell anybody. If anything, the fault was his.

With that he rolled over to his stomach and fell into an uneasy sleep.

–

Sunday was really awkward. Blaine arrived at the hospital early in the morning. Long before visiting hours started. He hadn't been able to sleep at all that night and after rolling around in bed until the clock turned 7 am he decided to get up. An hour later he found himself back at the hospital again.

He was immediately met by Finn who sat sulking in the waiting room. He looked up as Blaine arrived and nodded towards Blaine.

"When did you get here?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Finn.

"Half an hour ago maybe. Puck drove me" Finn mumbled "I don't think Burt would want me in there though" He continued and looked down at his hands.

"Well, can you blame him?" Blaine asked and shot an angry look at the other boy.

If Fin thought he had suddenly forgiven him over night he was wrong and Blaine would ake sure the other teen knew just that.

Finn swallowed.

"I, can you please not yell at me today. I'm already beating myself up about this enough as it is and I just want to...never mind" He said quietly.

"What ever" Blaine mumbled. "I just want you to know I will never forget about this and I will probably never forgive you"

Finn gave him an annoyed look, his eyes brows wrinkling.

"Do you really think I care about what you think? The only person I'm interested in forgiving me is Kurt and I will do anything it takes for him to forgive me and if it takes me years then fine. But honestly I couldn't care less about what you think" Finn snapped.

Blaine looked at him dumbly feeling himself blush slightly.

"Fine" He said "I should wish you good luck then. With Kurt forgiving you"

By now Finn looked even more irritated with him.

"Why would you even do that. We both now you hate me and you probably feel I deserve all the guilt and all the blame but I'm tired of you rubbing it in my face. It doesn't help anyone and especially not Kurt so could you please just shut the fuck up or at least say something new"

Before Blaine had any chance to say something back Carole appeared around the corner with a coffee cup in her hand. She smiled when she saw Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, I was just going to call you" She said.

"I was hoping to see Kurt earlier" He explained with a small smile.

"Oh, I. They won't let anyone in besides Burt. Visitng hours are restricted in the ICU because the people in here are so sick. But they are looking into moving him to a regular room later today if he improves. Right now though we will have to be patient"

Blaine nodded quietly.

"Finn, sweetie, you should eat something" She said looking at her son with worried eyes.

Blaine could see that she still was disappointed with her son but also worried about his obvious defeat. Finn shook his head.

"I'm not hungry" He said stubbornly.

Carole sighed in disappointed but didn't argue. Instead she just took a seat on one of the chairs. Apart from them, the waiting room was empty and everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the foot steps of nurses and doctors walking and doors opening and closing.

They sat like that for ages, neither of them speaking. Finn fiddled with his phone nervously and Carole drank her coffee. When almost an hour had past Blaine had lost all of his patience. He hated the stupid rules of the ICU. Who would it hurt if he got a few minutes with Kurt. He hadn't seen him since the few moments he had gotten with Kurt the night before before he had been forced to leave.

A couple of hours later he still hadn't gotten to see Kurt but Mr Hummel had left his room for a few minutes to get something to eat and to use the bathroom. Blaine himself had just come back from the bathroom then he was met with the whole group of the New directions stepping inside the ICU guilt written all over their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked and glared at them.

Rachel glared back at him.

"We came to see, Kurt" The Asian girl said quietly and the rest of them nodded.

"Guys" Carole said and Blaine was releived she had chosen to interrupt their conversation and hopefully get the group to leave before Mr Hummel noticed them. He wouldn't be happy if he saw them "I think it would be best if you came back some other time"

She tried to sound polite but even Blaine could sense her annoyance that they had showed up like this like nothing had happened.

"Uh, We just wanted to give Kurt these" Rachel started and handed Carole the flowers that she had been holding. "And maybe sing something to him" She mumbled "As a way of saying sorry"

"Rachel I don't think you should be here right now" Carole said "Burt doesn't want anybody here right now so I think it would be best if you left. If Kurt lets you visit when he's better then you are welcome to but otherwise it's Burt's call and he doesn't want any of you here"

Rachel looked insulted by the comment and cast Blaine an angry look.

"Why is he here then?" She asked and pointed at him. "And why is Finn here? It's his fault too but I don't see him being banned from here..."

"Would you just shut up, Rachel" Blaine snapped and walked towards her.

She backed away until her back ran into the wall and she looked absolutely terrified of him.

"I'm here because I'm Kurt's boyfriend and I care about him. Finn is here because he is Kurt's brother and he is trying to make up for what he has done" He said glancing over at Finn who still looked shocked over seeing his friends. "I don't really know why you are here Rachel but I highly doubt it is because you really care about Kurt. So why don't you get the hell out of here before I decide to go against my moral code and actually beat you up"

Rachel stood in shock at his words but then she nodded and waved for the group to leave.

"We will be back later" She said fiercely "Finn I'll call you later, okay"

Finn ignored her.

As soon as they all had left he let out a sigh in relief and Blaine walked over to him.

"Your girlfriend is a psycho" He said and Finn could only nod in agreement.

"I told her not to come by. I said she needed to wait until Burt said it was okay but as usual she didn't listen. Luckily Burt wasn't here for it"

Blaine laughed a little and Finn soon tuned in.

It felt a little bit better after that. It felt good that Finn too was angry with Rachel and that made Blaine feel a little bit less angry with Finn even though he still hated the guy with a passion. The last few hours before visiting hours started they actually spent together walking down to the cafeteria to get some food and then shopping and the small gift shop. Comparing to spending all day in the white to quiet waiting room this was an okay way of spending time. Even though Blaine found Finn giving him strange looks all the time like he waited for Blaine to jump at his throat again.

When they came back from the shop with a few randomly chosen gifts for Kurt that Finn thought would he funny for him to have, Carole waited for them and announced that they could go see Kurt now but that he then would be moved to a regular room a floor down.

Blaine?

Blaine was jostled awake rather ungentle by one of the nurses. God, he must have fallen asleep in the waiting room. His back and neck was stiff and now he knew how Mr Hummel must feel like after sleeping in the same chair for two nights now. He hadn't planned on staying at the hospital during the night but after Kurt had been moved to a normal room things had gotten so much easier and Blaine hadn't want to leave and while Finn and Carole had left to go home that evening he had stayed in the waiting room. He had school today but he had asked Wes to cover for him during first period so he would have some time to see Kurt before school. The doctors had been talking about waking Kurt up today and Blaine wanted to be there if it happened.

"Oh" He said with a tired smile.

The nurse smiled back at him.

"I could tell you how we don't allow people to sleep in the waiting room like this but me and the other nurses agreed on that you were too adorable to throw out like that. Besides I think someone who manages to fall asleep on a pair of chairs like that at least deserves to be left alone"

Blaine sat up slowly, wincing as his back screamed in pain.

"Oh well thanks, fr not throwing me out I mean. I guess I should get going. I, visiting hours are not until in the afternoon so." He rambled and tried to collect his things he had spread around him.

"Why don't you go and say hello to your boyfriend first?" The nurse smiled. "I'm sure that you can manage to sneak in behind my back."

"Uh, is he awake?" Blaine said confused.

The nurse shook her head.

"We are gonna keep him sedated for a while longer but he might want to hear your voice anyway"

It took him a couple of seconds to fully understand her but when he had he bolted up from his seat and almost ran to Kurt's door.

He knock gently to let Mr Hummel know he was coming in, before he stepped into the room and took a couple of steps into the room. Mr Hummel looked up at him, confused to why he seemed to appear at random moments all the time.

"Um, the nurse said I could come in, I can leave though" He said looking at Mr Hummel.

"No it's fine, come in. Did Carole and Finn leave?" Mr Hummel said tiredly and rubbed his face trying to choke a yawn.

"Yeah, they did, they'll be back later though" Blaine said.

"You should go home too, Blaine, you've been here the whole night I've got your number so I'll call you if anything changes..." Mr Hummel answered.

"I'll stay" He said firmly.

He wasn't gonna leave now, no matter how tiered he was. He had already managed to get Wes to cover for him first period so he wouldn't have to leave the hospital for another hour.

"How is he? Any changes?"

Mr Hummel didn't answer immediately. His eyes travelling through the room and back at Blaine.

"No, well, the doctors are optimistic but it's still critical. He made it so far though and that's good. The vent is only a precaution, the will remove it when they have brought him out of the coma_" _

Blaine nodded carefully. By now he had really hoped for bigger changes but he guessed ibaby steps was better then no steps at all.

"I really wished they could wake him up, I just want to see his eyes again and I need to know he will be okay" He said smiling slightly.

Mr Hummel nodded, turning his attention back to Kurt, just looking at his son for a long while before speaking again.

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"Uh, oh...yeah...sure"

Blaine took on of the chairs and moved it close to Kurt's head before sitting down slowly. Unsure if it was okay if he held Kurt's hand he he decided to keep them in his lap. Mr Hummel looked up and smiled gingerly.

"You can hold his hand if you want to"

"Oh, um, thanks" Blaine mumbled and reach out to grab Kurt's free hand.

He tangled their finger together and squeezed Kurt's hand gently trying to bring some of his wamr to Kurt cooler hand.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, can you watch him for me?" Mr Hummel said and nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, sure, Mr Hummel" Blaine mumbled "Of course. I'll sit with him until you come back"

He waited until Mr Hummel had gotten out of the door before he started talking to Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt, it's Blaine. Can you hear me? They say you might be able to hear me. I just want you to know I really, really care for you. You have to wake up soon, Kurt. I can't stand seeing you like this. I just, god. You mean so much to me. It's stupid, we haven't even known each other for a month and I'm already crazy about you_"_

He glanced over to the watch on the wall in front of him and saw that he had to leave to be able to reach Dalton in time, He sighed, not really wanting to leave. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead carefully.

"Look, I got to go but I'll be back soon, I promise. Just, promise me you'll get better soon?_" _

He gave Kurt's cheek a final kiss before getting up to leave just as Mr Hummel came back.

"Are you leaving?" Mr Hummel asked surprised.

Blaine nodded.

"I've got to go to school but if it is okay I'll come back later."

Mr Hummel nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Any time, Blaine"

Blaine smiled gingerly before stepping out of the room and hurrying towards his car.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry again. It sucked. Next chapter wont suck. I promise! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay, fast update. After last times huge wait I think you kind of deserved a fast update so here it is :) Besides after I had gotten through last chapter that I hated I got lots of new inspiration and energy. I actually like this chapter and I hope and think you will too! Father and son moment plus Klaine! Yaay :)**

**Oh I also have a poll up on my profile page for my next story so please vote! And if it's not up please let me know because I might have done something wrong with it :D **

**Enjoy and review :P**

* * *

When he woke up for the second time things seemed a lot clearer. His mind was still slightly foggy but the pain was all gone. He moved sightly in the bed to get a better look on what was going on, now that he wasn't as confused any more. His father sat next to him in the same chair that he had sat on when Kurt first woke up. He looked tired but happy as Kurt looked at him and Kurt couldn't help but smile goofily at him.

"Hi, kiddo" His father smiled at him

"Hi" Kurt said.

"How are you feeling?" His dad asked and patted on his arm softly.

"I'm okay." Kurt mumbled "A bit foggy"

Burt nodded and smiled.

"You'll probably feel a bit foggy for awhile. Doctors gave you something for the pain"

Kurt looked around in the room his falling on the different flowers and ugly stuffed animals on the table near the window.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the table with a heavy hand.

Burt reached for one of the animals and handed it over to Kurt with a chuckle it was probably the most ugly thing Kurt had seen. He had no idea what it even was but it looked scary and evil. He wrinkled his face in disgust and let the toy fall on his lap.

"I take it you're not to impressed with Finn and Blaine's shopping" His father asked taking the stuffed animal and placed it along with the others again.

Kurt shook his head in confusion. Why would Blaine buy something like that. And why would Finn. Last time Kurt checked Finn hated him. Surely it was a crappy gift but it was also kinda cute and it wasn't something you bought for someone you hated.

He let out a sigh of frustration looking down at his body trying to get a clue on what was going on.

There was IV's in his hand and arm and wires running from his chest to a machine to his right that gave out a rhythmic beep tat matched his heart beat. Something tickled on his face and in his nose and Kurt hand see enough of Grey's Anatomy and House to know that it was an oxygen line and to not try to pull it out.

He could remember the pain in his stomach and side when he had danced and he remembered throwing up in the bathroom just before going up on stage. When he looked back up his dad wore a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Kurt asked and looked straight into his father's eyes.

His father hesitated for a second before taking Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it hard. His eyes filled with sadness and Kurt placed his free hand on top of his father's with a small smile.

"It's okay" He said quietly.

His father nodded without smiling back.

"You past out at the stage at sectionals, Kurt" He started.

"Yeah, I remember" Kurt answered. "I kinda wonder why though. Why am I in the hospital and why do you look like you haven't been sleeping in a month or something?"

"Kurt...You've been very sick. I don't know how much you remember so I'm gonna try to tell you as much as I know okay.?"

Kurt nodded.

"You past out because you had a ruptured ulcer, Basically it means that an ulcer ruptures and toxics leak into the stomach or other organs nearby. It can be life threatening and you had to have emergency surgery as soon as you was brought in. It was a lucky thing Mr Shue made sure someone called an ambulance and that one of the EMT's recognized the symptoms so fast because otherwise you might not have bee here right now. You've been critical and it wasn't until earlier today that they could brought you out of the medical induced coma they put you in after your surgery. When they called me at the shop and told me that you were on the way to hospital in an ambulance. I have never been so scared in my life" His father said his voice breaking a bit in the end.

Kurt felt his eyes burn with tears and his father immediately soothed him by lightly brushing through his hair.

"It's okay, buddy. You are going to be fine" He whispered and smiled slightly.

Kurt didn't feel too relieved though. It still felt like there was much more to this that he hadn't heard yet. He wasn't even sure he wanted to but he needed to know.

"Go on" He stuttered.

"Yeah, of course" His father said.

"You are going to be fine but you need lots of rest and you wont be in school for a few weeks. They will keep you in the hospital until they are sure you won't develop an infection. That's why you are on IV antibiotics" His dad nodded towards the IV in Kurt's arm. "They have also wrapped your broken ribs" He finished and gave Kurt a meaningful look.

Kurt looked away feeling his heart rate increase, the heart monitor showing the very same thing and his father immediately brought his hands to Kurt's face and cupped his cheeks in them.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you"

Kurt looked up again, tears floating in in eyes.

"I just wished you would have told me, Kurt. I wished I had known about what happened so I could have taken you to the hospital. Kurt you walked around with those ribs for more than two weeks. Doctors said that you must have been in a tremendously amount of pain all that time, that you couldn't breathe right and that it must have hurt just to stand upright or walk"

His father's voice was soft and not accusing at all. Just sad that his son had gone through that pain alone and that he hadn't known or noticed.

"I..." Kurt started "I didn't want you to worry about me...you have been so stressed lately and with your heart attack I didn't want you to be put under more stress. Besides I didn't think it was that bad"

His voice died out and he looked away again.

"Kurt" His father said with a trembling voice and when Kurt looked back up his father cried.

"I, it hurt so much dad, when he kicked me. I think I heard something crack inside me but then I thought that it was my imagination and once I arrived at glee club no one noticed that something was wrong even though my jacket and bag was wet and it felt like I couldn't breathe. So just. I

thought they were just bruised and that they would heal in a day or two but. I'm so sorry, dad"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I should have known. We all should have noticed something was wrong but Kurt, I have to ask you. Did you know that all those pain killers that you took was very dangerous?"

He hadn't known. It was just regular pills you could get at any drug shop. They weren't strong and it wasn't like he had taken ten at the time or overdosed on them. If he had known he wouldn't have used them.

"The pills is what caused your ulcer to rupture..."

His father kept talking but Kurt couldn't take anything in.

"I'm sorry" He whispered "I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, I'm" He said frantically and felt his heart rate speed up again, causing the heart monitor to beep more frequently again, matching his racing heart, and his fathers expression paled with worry.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse stepped in. She too wore a concerned look on her face as she checked his pulse and blood pressure to make sure he wasn't in any danger.

"Okay, Kurt" She started in a very calm voice "You need to try and calm yourself down, okay. We don't want your blood pressure and pulse to be so high"

Kurt tried to listen but all he could think about was how he had screwed up and how his father had end up worrying about him to the grade that he looked like a walking dead. If he hadn't been so stupid about all this. Blaine had been right and Kurt should have listened to him instead of insisting that he was fine when deep inside he knew it was not true. His vision was completely blurred by tears and he could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He could hear his father talking to him, or more half crying, but he couldn't understand the words. The nurse was starting to sound pretty stressed too and before he knew it someone had grabbed is arm and inserted something in his IV.

It didn't take him long before he drifted of again and became unaware of what was going on around him.

When he woke up again he room was empty, his head, if possible, even more foggy and it was starting to get dark outside. What ever they had given him to sleep had obviously worked and he wondered what time it was and if his father had finally gotten home. Studying the walls for a watch to help him tell what time it was, he didn't notice as someone came into the room until his eyes fell on the person who smiled widely at him.

"Blaine" He breathed happily and Blaine hurried up to his side and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt felt pain shot through him as his boyfriends arms wrapped around him and desperately crushed his side and the newly stitched up wound from the surgery but he managed to keep himself from moaning and when Blaine pulled back he sank back into the pillows with a relieved sigh.

"Hi" He whispered, smiling slightly at his boyfriends beautiful face.

"Hi" Blaine said looking so relieved and happy that Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

Blaine slowly sat down on one of the chairs. Neither of them spoke at first but then Blaine grabbed his hand with both of his.

"I've been so worried about you, Kurt" He said seriously and his lip bottom lip trembled visibly. "When you collapsed on stage like that I thought you were dead."

"Sorry" Kurt said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"It's okay. I mean it's not really your fault either. It just sucks. I couldn't see you because first you were in the ICU and I only saw you for a few minutes and the my parents wouldn't let me skip school. I've just missed you so much."

"I've missed you too" Kurt said. "I'm sorry I scared you. I've scared a lot of people I guess. By screwing up"

Blaine shook his head and was about to open his mouth to argue but Kurt wouldn't let him. He would only try to convince Kurt just like his dad had.

"It's fine, Blaine" He said softly.

Blaine shook his head again.

"It's not fine"

"Blaine..."

"You could have died. I could have lost you and, I can't lose you Kurt. You mean to much to me."

The pressure on his hand between Blaine's increased but he squeezed back just as hard.

"Well I'm here aren't I? Still alive and kicking" He joked causing Blaine to laugh.

"I'm glad you are" He said "How are you feeling?

"I'm okay, sleepy and a bit fuzzy but I'm okay. It's nice to be awake."

"It's nice that you are awake. I've missed talking to you. I've missed seeing you smile or hear the sound of your voice" Blaine smiled and after looking back towards the door he gave Kurt's hand a soft brush with his lips causing Kurt to giggle in excitement.

"I've missed you too" Kurt smiled before he got serious again "Dad said we lost sectionals" He looked at Blaine and smiled sadly "I guess that means congratulations to you, unless those oldies won?"

"No, well we won, thanks. I can't say I've cared though. It doesn't really matter compared to you"

"I bet the New directions think it's my fault that we lost. It kind of is isn't it? I passed out on stage in the middle of the number"

Blaine shook his head violently.

"I don't think so, Kurt. They have been really worried about you..."

Kurt snorted loudly. It seamed highly unlikely that they would care. Not after everything that had happened. Especially not since he had heard them talking about him the day before the competition. It hurt him to think that, because he had done his very best to not screw up and yet he had. And Finn had made it pretty clear that the rest of them would blame him if they lost. Kurt wondered if Finn cared that he was in the hospital, if he had worried like Blaine. Maybe he hadn't even bothered to be here. Their last conversation hadn't been that good and before that all they had done was fighting. Then he remembered his dad mentioning Finn earlier. He probably felt obligated to come to the hospital because he was part of the family. Yes that was probably the case.

"I guess they really hate me now" He said weakly, looking away.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked "They have been really worried about you but since you were so sick no one was allowed to see you and besides your dad has been furious with them after he heard about how they had treated you. He barely let Finn come and see you. Finn had to beg him "

"Finn?"

Kurt was confused.

"Finn's been a mess, Kurt. He has been beating himself up about this so much. He feels really guilty. I was pretty hard on him and even though I think he deserved it I kinda feel a bit sorry for him too. I mean he hates himself for this. Besides I think I'm to blame too. I should have pushed you harder and I should have known you weren't okay."

"Oh" Kurt mumbled in shock. "I, I didn't think he cared. I honestly didn't think he cared about me any more. Just everything is so messed up. I. He hurt me so much. They all did. I needed them so much and they all acted like they hated me. And now. I don't know. Am I just supposed to forgive them like nothing ever happened? I just cant forget how they made me feel"

He felt tears in his eyes again and blinked several times to get rid of them.

"Sch... it's okay." Blaine whispered softly and stroke his cheek gently. "You don't have to. We'll just take things slow and when you're ready you can do the forgiving part."

Kurt nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very tired again and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes from closing over and over again.

"You tired?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm, a little bit" Kurt mumbled even though he was ready to fall asleep any second and probably would too. "Can you please stay until I fall asleep" He asked turning towards Blaine and prying his eyes open again.

Blaine smiled warmly.

"Yeah, of course I will"

He leaned towards Kurt and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"I'm so glad that you are okay, Kurt" He said softly.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes again feeling Blaine's soft hand pat his arm while he hummed quietly. Soon he was asleep again.

* * *

**Not too bad I hope now that I indicated that you would like it. Let me know wht you thinkWas it fluffy enough? Blaine is awesome isn't he? Thats why I don't like fics where Blaine gets hurt bcause nothing beats Blaine when it comes to being awsome and taking care of Kurt. Next chapter will most likely have a Furt moment. Should Kurt forgive Finn? That do you think? Does he deserve to be forgven. Everybody makes mistakes. What do you think will happen to rachel? I have the next chapter pretty much sorted so a fast update is very much possible! No promises though since ast time they didn't work out. Anyway reviews are always my motivation and inspiration! **

**Lots of love xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hurray another chapter! Sorry, bad joke ;) Anyways tried to update as fast as I could so hear it is. As always a huge thank you for all your wonderful support. Your reviews or alerts or favouritings mean the world to me! Yesterday I reached 200 favourites which is crazy and I'm so happy that so manyy of you like this story so much. I never could have imagined. You gues are the best :) That your not that good at though is voting in the poll for my next story xD So far only three have voted :/ haha. I would be even more happy thugh to get you opinons so if you would like to vote please do it :) Anyway I hope you like the next chaper. **

* * *

He hated the hospital so much. Everything about it. It wasn't exactly happy memories that was brought back in this place, but then again, who had happy memories from a hospital? This was where his mother had died, this was where his dad had almost died, and now apparently where he had almost died too, if he was to believe the doctors and nurses. They talked about how he was lucky to have pulled through and that he was lucky not to have any long lasting complications. Kurt didn't know if he could agree though. His body ached with a dull pain muffled by painkillers and he still slept most of the day. But he was going to be okay even if would take him weeks of not being able to eat normally and he would never be able to eat certain painkillers again. He had really managed to mess himself up, Kurt thought bitterly. He had never had the intention on hurting himself, ever but yet here he was, recovering in hospital from his injuries. Of course the broken ribs weren't his fault but no matter what his father told him, he had screwed up. Big time!

His dad had decided to go back to work yesterday after realizing he couldn't leave the piles of paper works for too long. Kurt was kind of relieved when he did anyway. Things had been awkward and tense since he woke up between the two of them. Other than his father, no one except for Blaine had visited him and Blaine went to school almost two hours away so his visits had been limited and he wouldn't be able go there again until this weekend. Kurt hated being alone, even for the few hours that he was awake the loneliness crept in on him. Carole came by whenever she had a break but their conversation was even more awkward then those with his father. After all she was Finn's mom and she was bound to be torn by the situation. She had left him a whole bunch of fashion magazine that he happily read while he waited for his dad to come back from work.

He turned the blade in the latest issue of Elle, carefully scribbling down page numbers on a small note pad a nurse had lent him. His eyes fell on his hand and the IV needle on the back of it. He grimaced in disgust and clenched his fist a couple of times, almost waiting for it to come out. Nothing happened except for a small sting in his skin. He sighed and put the note pad down on his lap.

"What are you doing" Came a small, timid voice from the door.

That was a voice he hadn't expected to hear. He glanced over to the door and saw Finn standing there, leaning heavily against the wall, with a small smile on his face and a plastic bag in his hand. He stood in the door opening for several seconds, eyes flickering between the floor and Kurt and it looked like he debated on himself whether to enter the room or not. Kurt sighed.

"Hi Finn" He said dryly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in glee?"

Finn shrugged and looked down again.

"Can I come in? He asked timidly and bit his lips "I got your Ipod for you"

He gestured towards the bag in his hands with a small smile. Kurt looked out of the window trying t collect his thoughts. He wasn't really up to see anybody, despite his boredom and loneliness. One the other hand he couldn't push it up forever.

"Are you gonna yell at me for blowing it at sectionals?" He couldn't help himself but ask " Because in that case I think I've had enough of that already." He added and glared at Finn.

Finn looked completely crushed by the words and he flinched noticeably.

"Yeah, you right I should just go" He said quickly entering the room the place the bag with the Ipod on Kurt's lap and then quickly turned around again to leave. When he was half way through the door he turned around and look sadly at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Just let your dad know when it's okay for me to come back again. If you ever will of course"

Kurt looked down on his lap without saying anything and with on last sigh that sounded more like a choked sob Finn left the room again. A couple of seconds went by before Kurt straightened himself up in the bed and called out as loud as his he could.

"Finn!"

He hoped that Finn hadn't gotten too far away down the corridor. Almost immediately, Finn's face popped out in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks for the Ipod" Kurt said " If you want to it's okay if you stay for awhile"

Finn looked like the whole world just had been lifted of his shoulders and he nodded and a somewhat happy noise escaped from his mouth before he stumbled into the room. He clumsily sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Kurt for several long seconds before he opened his mouth.

"Look Kurt, I'm so..."

"Finn stop it" Kurt interrupted and Finn's head shot up "Hear me out, okay? I, Blaine told be everything and I know that you are sorry but I'm not ready. I just don't know if I can forgive you yet."

Finn nodded.

"Of course" He said though the devastation was clear in his voice "It's okay. I didn't expect you to. I just want to tell you myself. Burt barely let me see you. And when you finally woke up he wouldn't at all until you said it was okay but I just couldn't wait any longer. I've been here before but you've been asleep so I just stayed for a few minutes before your dad came back and then left"

"Okay" Kurt said, clearing his throat.

Neither of them said anything in awhile and Kurt fiddled with his IV needle, wincing slightly when it stung. Finn frowned and grabbed his hand and carefully put it down beside Kurt.

"You shouldn't do that" He said.

"I don't like needles very much" Kurt mumbled "Not IV:s at least"

"Yeah I know" Finn mumbled "But if it comes out you'll like bleed and have it inserted again and I know you don't like that either"

Kurt nodded.

"I guess so" He said and smiled slightly.

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me" Finn said seriously "I've been a complete jerk to you and I'm so so sorry. I've just got so caught up in Rachel and Glee and didn't realize you needed me and when you were distant I just assumed you were moody and I got angry. Especially when you and Rachel got into fights and I had to chose sides. I should have stand up for you especially when no one else did but I was afraid that I would lose my status and I like being popular and being the leader of glee is like cool and I'm not strong like you"

Kurt looked down.

"I'm not strong" He whispered "Look at me." He gestured to his own form on the bed and the hospital blanket draped over his legs and stomach. "This is not what strong looks like"

"Look at me" Finn said "You are strong, Stronger than I am. Now just listen to me"

Kurt nodded again.

"I'm so sorry. We treated you so badly by ignoring you or shutting you out and I can't believe those mean things I said to you. I don't think you are selfish and you have a great voice and you are not whiny. I can't believe you went through all of that alone. With the bullying."

"I didn't really have choice" Kurt mumbled "You didn't pay attention and I didn't want to bother you with my small problems" He said honestly.

"I know," Finn said. "Blaine told me everything. He kinda screamed at everyone in the waiting room when we waited for you. Even Santana looked scared. I guess we deserved it. He let us know how bad we had treated you and how much we had hurt you. I'm so sorry Kurt. I can't say it enough times but I'm so sorry"

Kurt knew he was sorry. Everything about Finn's posture told him so but it as so hard to just forgive like this. He had been hurt so much. Crushed even by everything that had happened and it was hard to believe that it was because of all his friends.

"I wished I had protected you" Finn continued "I wished I had been there for you and I hate myself for turning you down like this for some stupid reasons like being popular. It doesn't mean anything to me. I just saw you on the floor passed out and unmoving and I knew something was wrong. I had even sensed it that morning but I was just angry with you fr skipping last practice so I didn't care and then when I thought I heard you throw up I ignored that too. But you just lay there on the stage and all I could think about was how I couldn't get to you fast enough and how I needed to help you. Everyone panicked and Mr Shue tried to wake you up but you didn't and I knew something was badly wrong. Oh god. I thought you were going to die"

Tears formed in Finn's eyes and he sniffled.

"It's my fault you are here and I hate myself for it. If I had just been a real brother to you I should have helped you and I should have stood up for you against the others and against the bullies and I should have seen that you were hurt and taken you to the hospital made sure you were okay. You almost died Kurt. You could have died. I don't care how long it takes but I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Anything."

Kurt felt tears in his own eyes.

"I just need time" He whispered "I'm trying to forgive you but I need some time. You hurt me really bad Finn. I'm not gonna lie to you but you weren't the only one and I know that it's not easy to be Rachel's boyfriend and all that but I just wished that you would have stuck up for me only once when she said all those things to me. I think that is what hurt me most with you Finn. You knew how much she hurt me but you took her side anyway. We are supposed to be brother's Finn but I don't now. Brother's don't do things like this"

Kurt half expected Finn to snap in irritation at him but instead he looked even sadder and he cried even harder.

"I know, I'm so so sorry. If I could take it back I would I promise."

Kurt nodded feeling a little more composed.

"I know. Just give me time, okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'll do anything to earn your trust again" He tried his eyes with his sleeve and chuckled bit. "God, I'm a mess. He mumbled. "How are you feeling? Last time I saw you you didn't look so good"

Kurt smiled humourlessly.

"It's okay. I'm tired all the time and it kinda hurts. My ribs are finally healing but I'm not allowed to do anything for like a month just because they need my body to heal and recover from everything it went through. I won't be able to take an aspirin ever again even one. Guess I messed up big time. Not only sectionals I mean."

"It's not your fault. If you wouldn't have felt so pressured this wouldn't have happened so if it's anybody's fault it's us who pressured you"

"I don't think everybody agrees with that" Kurt mumbled.

"No body blame's you for sectionals. The Warblers was way better than us this year. And technically you past out after our number so it didn't effect it. Mr Shue asked the judges and they said the Warblers felt more dynamic. Even Rachel agrees with them"

Kurt was just about to say that he didn't believe that when they were interrupted by knock on the door and when Kurt turned his head toward the door he saw the whole glee club standing in the door way with happy smiles on their faces.

Kurt looked down and felt himself go cold. He clenched is hands into hard fists and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He focused on the coppery taste on his tongue and refused to meet his friends eyes even though he could feel their expecting eyes burning wholes in him. What did they expect for him? That he would just let them step into his hospital room and pretend that everything was all right? He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

"Surprise" Someone said cheerily, probably Mercedes. Kurt didn't care.

"Please go away" He whispered brokenly feeling tears in his eyes.

"But, Kurt we want to tell you how sorry we are" This time it was definitely Mercedes but Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"We just want to explain"

"You need to give us a chance"

"Go away" He said again, louder this time.

His eyes spilled over with tears and his voice was close to breaking.

"Just go away. I don't want you here. Go away"

When no one moved he janked up in the bed so fast that the pain ripped through him and he felt himself get dizzy. He ignored the pain and dizziness and looked up at them again.

"GO AWAY" He screamed and they flinched away at his voice.

Mercedes and Tina started to cry but they all began to move.

"I'm so sorry" Mercedes cried as she left the room.

Kurt looked away again.

"Kurt you should lie back down" Finn mumbled and put his arm on Kurt's to help him lean back against the pillows again.

"Don't touch me" Kurt snapped and jerked his arm free "Just go away. I want to be alone"

"But..." Finn started softly and tried to touch Kurt again.

"No, Get out." Kurt said panting hard through the pain. "I just want to be alone"

Finn nodded and got up from his seat.

"Tell my dad I don't want him to come by today" Kurt mumbled as Finn was about to leave.

Finn didn't answer and as soon as the other teen was out of the room, Kurt fell back on the bed again and rolled over to his side so he was facing the wall instead of the door. He wrapped the blanker closer around him and curled up as best as he could while the tears rolled down his face.

* * *

**tada. How did you like it? Please let me know. Reviews make me smile :D**

**Lots of you didn't want Kurt to forgive Finn and I can agree with you but on the other hand it hard to ot forgive people close to you. For me at least. Well he didn't really forgive him and there will be more walking later n. I kind of feel lik there is alt of talking right now I hope it doesn't bore you. If you have ideas to make it less boring I'm eagerly listening :) And don't forget the poll! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry for the wait. Just didn't feel like writing when I had the time for it but then today I just felt like I wanted to and all your kind words and respons helped me get started so thank you so much. As always. This chapter is a bit short but I hope it is okay. I just fpund a good stopping point and I didn't want to let you wait any longer either. So read and review!

As for the poll I'll close it at sunday so until then you can vote ;) Then we'll have a few days of excitment until I present the winner!

* * *

Blaine had just stepped out of the shower after friday night's Warblers rehearsal, when the phone rang. As he went to pick up he noticed that he had at least three missed calls and two texts from the same, unknown, number. He frowned as he pressed the call button and placed the phone to his hear.

"Uh, hello?" He said uncertain of who it might be on the other end.

There was a few seconds of silence and for a moment he thought that the person had hung up again.

"Hello?" He tried again "Baine here"

"Oh, thank god, Blaine. I've been trying to call you for hours" Mr Hummel exclaimed and Blaine felt his gut twist in fear.

"What's wrong" He said, his voice sounding awfully weak. "Did something happen to Kurt?"

"No, well, Kurt's okay, well he's healing nicely and the doctors said he should be out in the beginning of next week."

Blaine felt the knot in his stomach slowly disappear.

"That's great to hear, Mr Hummel" He said.

"Yeah" Mr Hummel said and sighed "It's just. The new directions came by yesterday and Kurt didn't take it that well. Now he isn't talking to anybody, Blaine. He just lies there and he. He didn't even want the nurses to change his IV's" He finished his voice clearly strained and Blaine could almost hear him rub his tired face with his hands.

Blaine swore under his breath, just as Kurt had come to terms about what had happened they had to destroy it. He gripped the phone harder and his room mate gave him a questioning look.

"Yesterday I wasn't even allowed in to see him and today he hasn't spoken a word to anybody. I've tried, Carole tried, Finn even tried but he just keeps staring in to the wall. I don't know what's going on but I tired to ask him what he wanted and if he wanted me to call you but he didn't say anything but I think, I think he'll talk to you" Mr Hummel said quietly.

Blaine ran a hand through his still wet hair.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there as fast as I can." He mumbled all ready trying to sort out what he was going to wear since he only had his boxers on.

"Thank you, Blaine" Mr Hummel breathed in relief. "I'm really worried about him"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. I'll just get ready and call my parents and let them know were I'm going." He said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt that he threw on the bed. "Just tell him I'll be there soon, okay"

"Yeah, I will" Mr Hummel said sounding a bit absent for a few seconds. "Look, Blaine, I've gotta go but thanks for doing this. I just hope you can get through to him."

Blaine nodded. He hoped he could too.

"Yeah, bye" He said hanging up without waiting for Mr Hummel's good bye. He just had to gt to the hospital fast.

He got dressed in no time and quickly texted his dad letting him know he wouldn't come home and begged him to not ask questions knowing his father would be annoyed that Blaine wouldn't be home this weekend either. He just hoped they would understand.

"I need to go" He told his room mate, Michael, as he quickly packed his bag and stuffed all things he thought he would need into it before he threw it over his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked.

He wasn't in the Warblers and event though they had shared a room since Blaine first came to Dalton, they weren't close and Michael didn't even know about Kurt.

"Yeah, I just. A friend needs me so I need to be there for him" He said.

Michael nodded.

"Okay, have a good weekend" He said smiling slightly.

Blaine said by to him and then hurried towards his car.

An hour and a half later he finally pulled up in the hospital parking lot and killed the engine off. It took him only a few minutes to find his way to the unit where Kurt lay and Burt met him ouside of Kurt's room. Blaine almost gasped as he saw the older man. He looked like he had aged twenty years added to the already aged face and he looked completely distraught. He smiled sadly at Blaine.

"What's going on" Blaine said as he approached the other man.

"I, The ND's came by and Kurt. Well he didn't take it too well. I understand him. I want to kill those kids. I told them to wait. I even told Finn not to come by. He just lies there as if he can't hear me."

Blaine nodded, looking at the closed door.

"Can I go inside?" He asked quietly and waited ofr Mr Hummel's nod before he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room dark apart from the lamp by the window and Kurt was laying curled up on his side facing the wall. He had pulled up the blanket around him so only his neck and head was sticking up and if Blaine concentrate he could just make out the small movement as Kurt breathed. He looked so small and childlike like that and it broke Blaine to see him like this. He slowly made his way over to the bed and carefully sat down on the bed beside Kurt. Kurt didn't move but as Blaine leaned over he saw that Kurt's eyes was opened and kept looking straight into the wall. He noticed that the oxygen tube was gone from Kurt's face but that the two IV'needles were still taped to his hand and arm.

"Kurt?" He breathed afraid of what his voice would sound like.

It came out stronger than he had thought but Kurt didn't seem to react. He just lay just as still and quiet. Blaine bit his lip. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy after all. He had hoped it would be as easy as him stepping into the room and having Kurt back to normal again. He could feel Mr Hummel looking at him from the doorway but tried to ignore him the best as he could as he reach out and gently touched Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't move.

"Hi, sweetie" He whispered "It's Blaine. I'm here now, baby"

He moved his hand from Kurt's shoulder to his back, softly stroking it, trying to ignore how bony and narrow it felt under his fingers.

"Please, Kurt, just say something"

Kurt blinked but didn't do anything else so Blaine just continued to rub his back with smooth, comforting hands.

"It's okay" He said "It's okay, baby. I'm here now and I'll take care of you"

He continued to talk to his boyfriend while he stroked his back and neck like he knew Kurt liked.

Honestly he had no idea what to say and it was starting to scare him. All he wanted was for Kurt to just look up or move or in anyway acknowledge him but so far he had gotten nowhere. He quickly glanced up and saw that Mr Hummel still stood in the doorway. He looked just as hopeless as Blaine felt like. He shook his head sadly and gestured for Blaine to step out of the room. Blaine shook his head. He just had to try and if word weren't enough maybe something else would? He cleared his throat before starting to sing softly to his boyfriend, half mumbling so that Mr Hummel wouldn't be able to hear.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Through the whole song he continued to stroke Kurt's back and as the song came to an end he leaned over Kurt's side and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's pale cheek.

"You mean so much to me " He whispered in Kurt's ear. "I haven't known you that long but I'm absolutely crazy about you and I..."

He paused before taking a deep breath and grasping Kurt's hand in his and squeezing it.

"I love you, Kurt,"

Before he could do anything else he felt the slightest of movement and when he looked down Kurt looked back at him, his head turned towards Blaine instead of the wall.

"Blaine" He whispered weakly.

* * *

**Gonna keep it simple. Let me know what you think! :D**

**Song used was teenage dream by Kate Perry which I obviously don't own, sadly :/ **


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh god, I'm so so so so very sorry for my absense. I can't believe I haven't updated in three weeks. Again I'm sorry but it turns out combining alot of work, starting a new job, being on vaccation and suddenly having zero inspirtion make you not update xD Anyway, I hope there are someone still waiting for an update ;) some of you hav eagerly been waiting anyway and I really appriciate all of your reviews and PMs asking me when I will be updating.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter but I also know I coudln't have done it better if I didn't wat to wait another three weeks. Anyway I think the lack of inspiration and motivation is due to the fact that we are close to the end and I want thiss tory to be done with. As much as I have loved to write this I always tend to lack in motivation at the end and since I have decided on what to write next that is all I can think about when I get the time ;) so that's good becase I have lots of ideas that I need to fit into my next story and I hope you all will like that one too. The story that one, if you haven't checked for yourselves already, was "The bet" and I'm excited to start wrting it when I'm finished with this one. **

**So I'm gonna stop talking soon. I just hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter and try to see it as chapter leading to something else. I have decided to go with 30 chapters which means three more after this one. Soon it will be over and-**

**Okay bye!**

* * *

Kurt wasn't released from the hospital until Thursday due to a minor fever, but he couldn't be more relieved when his dad pulled up in their driveway and Carole hurried to open the passenger door to help Kurt out. His dad was there fussing with him a second later, and with one hand resting on Kurt's back and one holding a firm grip on Kurt's arm, he led him inside. He didn't let go until Kurt was situated in the living room sofa.

"There you go buddy" He mumbled and fumbled with the blanket and his hands before draping it over Kurt's legs. "You okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "You are not cold are you?"

Since Kurt's stupid incident with the New Directions his dad had been deadly scared that Kurt was gonna withdraw even further and become catatonic or something. He knew he had worried his dad more than necessary but seeing his friends had been a lot harder than expected and he just wanted to be left alone to deal with it and not having his father seeing him break again. He hadn't really succeeded because now his father was even more worried and so was Blaine.

"It's okay, dad" He said offering his dad a small smile. "I'm okay"

His dad nodded before sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

"I think we need to talk, Kurt" He mumbled.

Kurt dreaded the talk, but he knew very well that his dad had just waited for them to get home so they could sit down and talk.

"No, it's okay" He tried "There is nothing to talk about" He continued and looked away.

"Yes there is" His father said firmly "We both know it is, Kurt"

Kurt sighed and looked up. His father tried to smile but Kurt could see how bothered he was by the situation.

"Buddy, I just need to know why you didn't feel like you could come to me with your problems. I know you didn't want to worry me about my heart, buddy, but I get the feeling that that's not all there is to it. Am I right?"

"It's..." Kurt started. "I didn't want you to think I'm weak" He said honestly and hung his head in shame.

He felt naked and exposed even if it was in his own home and in front of his father and he hated how the bullies and his friends had managed to take away the safeness that home was supposed to be.

"Hey" His father said softly and gently put a hand under Kurt's chin to tilt his face up to meet his father's. "I could never think you are weak. I love you so much, Kurt. So so much and nothing could make me think you are weak. Why would you think that?"

Kurt hesitated for a couple of seconds before he decided he needed to tell his father the truth. With a deep breath he started to tell his father everything that had happened. How the bullying had increased and how he had felt more and more left out and ignored by his friends. How lonely he had felt and how heartbreaking it had been when his father didn't want to go to the musical with him but rather go to some game with Finn. It felt surprisingly good to finally let it out. Like something was being lifted of his chest and he could finally breathe properly again, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

He told him how Azimio had broken his ribs and how nobody had noticed when he arrived in glee. How intense glee rehearsal's had been and how much pain he had bee in while dancing and singing and how annoyed his friends and teacher had been with him when he messed up. How he had convinced himself that it couldn't be that bad and how he didn't want to tell his dad because he was afraid that it would make his father think he was weak. After all that played bigger part than his fear of his father's health. He told his father that he had overheard him and Carole talking and how it had made him feel like his dad enjoyed Finn's company more than his and how that had made him feel even more weak and whiny. His dad started crying at that and huge tear drops rolled down his face. Kurt didn't cry. It felt like he had done so much crying over the past weeks that he would never be able to cry again.

He moved to the topic of Blaine and how they had met and started talking and how easy things had been with Blaine and how Blaine had noticed when no one else had. It seamed to calm down his father a little and Kurt decided to talk about the bullying again and how it had increased yet again with no one a part from Blaine really knowing or noticing. He reluctantly told his dad about Karofsky, knowing his dad would be extremely angry when he heard everything but at the same time he knew his dad had the right to know. He explained to his dad, who by know had gotten a dark look on his face, how Karofsky got more and more obsessed with him and how he targeted Kurt every time he got the chance. How he had sneaked up next to him and how he had shoved and pushed him around.

"There's something more that you are not telling me" His father said as Kurt voice died out and he looked down for the first time in ten minutes.

Kurt hadn't told him about how Karofsky had threatened to kill him because he was farid of is fahter's reaction.

"He threatened to kill him" He said barely audible but his father heard him and as soon as the words were out his father clenched his fist in anger.

"I'm gonna kill him, that little shit" His dad spat and stood up abruptly from his seat but sat down again when he saw the fear in Kurt's eyes. "Oh, Kurt" He said with a soft voice.

He moved so he sat next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt thankfully leaned his had against his father broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" He mumbled

"It's okay. I'm really glad you told me everything." His dad answered soflty "I hope you won't wait until you have to go to the hospital next time though, bud" He said jokingly but Kurt could sense the seriousness in the statement.

He smiled

"I promise" He said.

"Kurt" His father said and now his voice was serious again "We need to report this to the principal and I'm gonna have a talk to that Glee teacher too."

Kurt nodded silently. His dad kissed the side of his head before standing up again.

"You should get some rest. I can turn on a movie if you want to. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get you something to drink."

Kurt nodded again and watch his dads back as he began to leave the room. He sank back into the sofa with a small sigh. It felt good to have told his father and now he only needed to talk to his friends. He dreaded that moment more than anything else in the world. He knew they where probably sorry for what they had done but on the same time they had hurt him so badly. Almost as much as the bullies themselves. He felt a bit panicky and his chest clenched as he came to think about returning to McKinley and walk down the same corridors where all this had happened. Sure his father was going to report the bullying to principal Figgins but he doubted it would make a difference. And if Karofsky wasn't expelled he was going to get to Kurt for revenge anyway and Kurt didn't even wanna think about what could happen then. Then it was the new direction who had been his best friends. His only friends and how he didn't know if he would be able to trust or rely on them again. It made his heart ache. He knew things would never be the same even it they said they were sorry and he forgave them. Things could never go back to normal and he would never be able to just call Mercedes when he was feeling down or take Tina and Mercedes to the mall or have sleep over or pretend to hate Rachel's outfits. Even things with Finn would never be the same again.

Finn had visited him everyday in the hospital since their talk but it just wasn't the same. Kurt had forgiven him and they had both apologized for all that stupid fighting but they couldn't just sit and talk like they had been before but they were both determined t fix things and Finn did everything he could to please Kurt. Blaine had come to visit him to everyday after school and sometimes he had even brought a couple of the Warblers. Kurt loved when they came by though it was touching to see how much they cared since they had only met him twice. They were goofy and loud but it was nice to have them around and Kurt had found himself especially close to Jeff much to Blaine's happiness since Blaine was close to Jeff as well.

Blaine. Blaine who had told Kurt he loved him. Kurt had been so chocked by the confession that he hadn't even said it back yet. It didn't mean he didn't love Blaine though because he did. He just wasn't prepared for someone else than his dad to say that. Blaine didn't seam to care that Kurt hadn't said anything back he had just kissed Kurt carefully and continued to rub at Kurt's back until Kurt had fallen asleep again and since then, Kurt hadn't gotten the chance to say it again. He would though. Blaine had done so much for him and he had to know how much he meant to Kurt.

Deep in his thought, he barely noticed his father returning to the room with a trail in his hand that he placed on the table. He let his dad pick the movie and his dad, after a couple of minutes of silence, looking through their huge DVD collection, decided on "Forrest Gump" which Kurt happily approved of. His father sat down again and handed Kurt the glass of water and Kurt took a small sip before handing it back to his father who put it back on the table again. He started the movie and leaned back in the sofa and Kurt tiredly leaned against his father again and Burt rubbed at his knee gently.

"We'll get through this, buddy" He said comforting "We'll sort this out and everything will be okay"

* * *

**Okay please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it, constructive critism is warmly welcomed :) especially now. But if you liked it you are welcome to let me know what too :) I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can and I DO promise that t won't be three weeks. And as always respons from you guys are the best motivation and inspiration ever! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so so sorry! When I wrote that I would be updating in less then 3 weeks I really believed I would find the time but cearly I didn't and I appologize. How ever I've been wokring 14 hours a day almost every weekday so that doesn't leave much time for hings except from sleeping and eating which are my main hobbies ;) Anyway. There will be no more 14 hour days so hopefully I will be able to wrap this story up soon. I'e l lost all my motivation and I just wat to start something new so I look forward to have this story finished soon even though it has been lovely to write! Thanks againt to all of you who is still with me in this story and still reviews and paitently waits for an update! It means so much to me and I hope you can overlook the delay and enjoy the chapter anyway :) **

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable!"

Kurt watched as his father slammed his clenched fist into the desk, causing principle Figgins to jump in his seat with a terrified look on his face.

"Those kid bullied my kid everyday. They tortured him and called him names ad don't eve get me started on the fact that they beat him up so badly he broke his ribs." Burt continued and glared angrily.

It had been almost a week since Kurt was released from the hospital and he wasn't allowed to go back to school for at least another but the principle at called for a meeting today. He hadn't really looked forward to back to school too afraid he would bump into one of is friends, but apparently Finn had told them to stay away and from his short walk from the parking lot to the principal's office the hallways had been empty. Kurt looked around in the room. He sat in one of the armchairs with his dad to the left and on his opposite, Karofsky sat with his father along with Azimio, but non of his parents was present. Mr Karofsky looked incredibly guilty and concerned as he shot apologetic looks towards Kurt and his father every other second. When his eyes weren't focused on his son.

"He" Burt said, pointing at Karofsky, his voice so angry it was almost vibrating "threatened the life of my son and you are letting him go with a week of suspension?"

Karofsky didn't dare meet anybody's eyes but Kurt couldn't tear his eyes off the other teen. In the hallways Karofsky walked like he owned the place but in here he looked scared and lost and even ashamed. Kurt found that confusing. Azimio on the other hand seemed completely untouched by the whole situation at just starred in front of himself indifferently as if Burt's outburst had no impact on him.

"I'm just saying that until this has been handled by the school board there is nothing else I can do but suspend Mr Karofsky and Mr Adams and they will not be allowed back until something else has been decided" Principal Figgins said with his thick accent.

Burt shook his head in disapproval but Kurt just felt like this was what he always knew was going to happen. And after hearing both sides of the story, the principal had decided that until the school board, which literately was a whole bunch of homophobes, had decided anything, all he could to was suspend the boys. Karofsky had seamed relieved by the punishment between the guilty and scared looks but Azimio had lashed out until he went back to his more indifferent behaviour which Kurt found even more scary.

Burt opened his mouth to argue again but Kurt shook his head and mouthed pleadingly for his dad to stop. It wouldn't make any different so why bother. He shifted uneasily in his seat wishing the meeting could be over so he could get home. He didn't like to be here. It made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Again, I want to appologize for my son's behavior" Mr Karofsky said and looked Kurt deeply in the eyes.

Kurt looked up. Mr Karofsky's was a lot older than Kurt had expected.

"If I had known about any of this I would have done something about it sooner." He glanced over at his son and Karofsky shrunk even more in his seat and he hung his head low. Kurt almost felt sorry for him but he couldn't force himself to say anything. His throat felt dry and he just nodded slowly and looked down again.

"Then it's all settled" Principal Figgins said and brought his hands together in a way that reminded Kurt of Mr Burns. "The school board will have to look further into the situation and until then both Mr Karofsky and Mr Adams will be suspended. Two weeks to start with"

Kurt saw how his dad shook his head in disapproval but he didn't say anything and Mr Karofsky nodded slowly.

They all began to rise from their seats and Burt put an hand behind his son's back as if Kurt wouldn't be able to stand without his support. Burt led Kurt out into the hallway which was still empty and waited for Azimio Karofsky and Karofsky's dad to pass them. Azimio glared at Kurt when he passed but Karofsky kept his head to the ground as he was led out by his father.

"You okay, bud?" He asked and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yeah, its fine, dad" He said. "I'm not surprised really. It's just. I don't know."

"I know buddy." His dad patted his shoulder. "We'll work this out. Until the school board decides on anything we'll just have to wait and see"

Kurt sighed deeply and looked down the row of lockers.

"I don't think they will do much" He said flatly and shrugged. "No one will care because I'm gay and after the two weeks of suspension they'll be back and everything will go back to normal again. I'll just have to get used to it and hopefully they won't dare hurt be physically again" He finished.

Burt shook his head in disbelieve and he looked even angrier now then before.

"We'll work it out but. We'll work it out"

"Kurt really wanted to believe him.

"I'm gonna have to talk to that Glee teacher of yours too, Kurt" His dad said."What he di, what he let happen in that club is completely unacceptable, Kurt. He's a teacher he should have notcied he shouldn't have pressured you like he did."

Kurt sighed. He hadn't seen Mr Shue since Sectionals but according to Finn and Blaine Mr Shue had tried to visit while Kurt was in hospital. He didn't want to see Mr Shue either even if he would have to finally. He knew Mr Shue was a good teacher and that he tried his best but in all honesty he had his favourites and he could be small minded and incredibly oblivious to things. Burt seemed to notice his discomfort because he smiled gently.

"You can go wait in the car if you want to" He said and wished in his jeans pocket for the car key and handed it to Kurt. "Will you be okay or do you want be to go with you?"

"Kurt smiled. His dad could be a real mother hen sometimes.

"It's a two minute walk dad. I'll be fine"

Burt nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back soon okay?"

Kurt turned around and began to walk down the corridor, slowly passing by the row of locker. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed in the few weeks he hadn't been there. He passed his french classroom where he should have been right now if this was a normal school day. He looked at the clock and realized that classes ended any time now which meant the halls would be flooded by students again and he'd better hurry in case he didn't want to risk meeting anyone from the New directions.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Kurt jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up t see Karofsky stand in front of him and he immediately backed way and felt his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry" Karofsky said. "I. You are scared of me."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm not scared" He said slowly.

"You are and I understand. I've been awful to you."

Kurt nodded. That was true at least.

Karofsky looked at him for a few moments without saying anything and Kurt shifted uneasy. He didn't understand what Karofsky wanted.

"I heard about your accident." The other teen mumbled "Well everyone in school knew by Monday. I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded again. Still quiet.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and that if you died it would be my fault. It may have been Azimio who broke your ribs but what I did was much worse. And I just did it because I was jealous. You were so perfect so proud and out and didn't care what anybody said or thought about you and frankly you were everything I wasn't. I was just a coward that hid my true self from everybody. My family my friends and I hated myself for it. So instead I focused all my anger on you. It felt better when I did because It felt like I was in control again and I didn't have to prove anything to my friends and my parents didn't know anything until a few days ago. I guess my dad noticed how I changed but otherwise no one cared." He paused for a few seconds and when Kurt met his eyes they were rimmed with tears.

"God I can't believe I did all that to you" He said, his voice now very uneven.

Kurt didn't know either. Just that it was so hard to hate Karofsky right now even if he wanted to. He was just a scared kid. Just was Kurt had been scared. Just as every kid was scared at some point.

"Why didn't you tell?"

"Tell them what?" Kurt asked his voice surprisingly strong and clear.

"About the real reason I threatened to kill you. That I kissed you. That I'm. That I am gay" The last few words were barely audible but Kurt could see Karofsky's struggle to let them out. "You could have told them the truth and gotten your revenge"

Kurt shook his head.

"I would never do that" He said firmly and crossed his arms over his chest to create a little more distance between himself and the other boy.

"But why?"

"Because" Kurt sighed "I isn't my secrete to tell and I don't believe in outing."

"But still. After all I've done. You could so easily destroy everything for me"

"Like I said. It's. I couldn't do that because that would make me a bully too. Besides I know how scary things are when you are afraid that your secrete will ruin your whole life if anybody finds out"

"I think my family would hate me" Karofsky said slowly. "My mum would. Maybe not my dad and my little sister but my mum would. You have no idea what it feels like to know that."

"My mum is dead" Kurt said after a while. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't normally talk about her with anybody.

Karofsky nodded.

"I know" He answered. "I my dad is waiting for me. I just wanted to say thank you. For not ruining my life"

"Don't thank me" Kurt mumbled. "I'm just doing what anybody would do. You shouldn't hide yourself though. It won't make you feel better"

With that he walked past Karofsky and out through the main door just in time to hear students breaking into the halls again. He smiled slightly as he made his way to the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Even if he never wanted to see Karofsky he was kind of happy they had talked. It made some of the uneasiness in him go away and made it easier to breathe. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a new text from Blaine.

**Hope everything went**

**okay at school. Call me **

**if you want to.**

**Miss you! Xxx**

With a smile on his face he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. Blaine answered after the first signal.

* * *

**So. Any thought? What did you think about the punishment and do you think Mr Shue will live through the meeting? Just kidding of course he will! Anyway. Let me know wht you think. I hope you liked Kurt's and Karofskys talk because, to me, it was very important. Just give me your thought and I will update as soon as I can. Have next week of so that give me plenty of time if the weather is bad ;) **


End file.
